Jeca 3-6-5
by 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect
Summary: We're Jesse and Beca...we're Jesseca! The good, the bad and the ugly. 365 days of your favorite couple. Rated T M chapters will be marked.
1. All of Me

A/N: Hi my lovely Jeca crew. I've challenged myself to a **365** days of Jeca. A story or drabble per day for **one year**. This won't be easy, but with your love and support I know it can happen. With that being said...show me some love :) Read and Review my aca-people. **Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of the Pitch Perfect franchise or it's characters, nor do I own the song All of Me, that belongs to John Legend. This series is rated T. Any and all M chapters will be marked with warnings in an author's note. Thank you all for your continued support. **Happy New Year** to all!

Chapter 1.

Jesse didn't understand why Beca was acting weird all of a sudden. He was on cloud nine because Beca told him how she felt about him a couple days ago. That dorky smile hasn't left his face since. It was like the perfect movie ending for him.

It was hot and humid and they were at the beach. The sun was just about setting and the reflection of the sun from the ocean drew Jesse's attention to Beca staring at the crashing waves, sitting in deep thought. Jesse hadn't realized he stared until she noticed him gaze at her intently. It broke him from his trance when she gave him a shy smile. A smile that only he got to see. A true Beca Mitchell smile.

"Becs, you ok?" Jesse asked in the softest of voices making eye contact with the brunette. But instead of a verbal response, she leaned in and kissed him.

At first the shock factor hit Jesse, then the immediate response of his hands cupping her face as he kissed her back.

Beca broke the kiss first. She opened her blue eyes to be met with brown ones. "I wanted to kiss for some time now" she whispered.

"I was hoping for it" Jesse smiled. He grabbed her neck and pulled her in for another kiss. A kiss more passionate than the first. When they broke the kiss, Beca noticed the depth in Jesse's eyes. "I've waiting so long to kiss you Beca."

This goes beyond their friendship bond. Taking things to a different level.

Jesse was beside himself, rereading the text Beca had sent.

 _Jesse, I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you. You're a great guy and I'm just this antisocial fuck up. You deserve way better than me._

Jesse's heart sank. What was happening with Beca? There was no way in hell that he was going to let her go now, after chasing her all this time.

He needed to get to her, show her how much she means to him. What better way than through music. He had a plan.

He grabbed his things and headed straight for Beca's dorm room.

Jesse stood outside her door breathless. He knocked softly, knowing she probably would open it for him. "Beca, it's me. Can we talk?"

"No! Go away Jesse." Her voice cracked as if she was crying. He has no choice now but to do it...

Jesse started to sing:

What would I do without your smart mouth?

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

What's going on in that beautiful mind?

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

He paused, but everything was silent. He wondered what she was doing, if she was listening. He decided to continue to sing.

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm outta my mind

'Cause all of me loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose, I'm winning

'Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh oh

Jesse can hear Beca crying on the other side. All he wants to do is hold and comfort her, if she would just let him in. These next lyrics prove to be fitting at the moment.

How many times do I have to tell you?

Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down

I'm around through every mood

Through _her_ tears Beca joined Jesse in the next verse of the song which created the emotions in Jesse to surface.

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

Now Jesse's eyes were brimming with tears. He needs Beca to know he's here and not going anywhere.

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm outta my mind

Unexpectedly, the door swung open to find Beca tripping into Jesse's arms. He held her in a tight embrace as they continued to sing despite their fallen tears.

'Cause all of me loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose, I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all, all of you

Jesse pulled away and cupped the brunette's face. His chocolate brown eyes gazed into her ocean blues. No words were needed to see the love and safety that displayed in them. Beca knew at that very moment Jesse would mend the broken pieces within her.

Cards on the table

We're both showing hearts

Risking it all though it's hard

As Jesse sang the last words he pressed his lips to Beca's, all the emotions wrapped up inside this kiss. He pulled away before he spoke to her again.

"I love you Beca. All of you. Please don't ever doubt that!" He murmured pressing his forehead to hers.

"I love you too." Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him in the dorm to show him how much.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading :) A special thanks to my friend Kikedy Lil'Monsta for your ideas, beautiful words and encouragement.

Hugs and Kisses xoxo


	2. The Play

A/N: Howdy folks. This is a HS AU short. Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Rated T for language. R&R my loves. As always thanks for your support. xoxo

Chapter 2.

"Nope, nahuh, no way in hell!" Beca practically growled at her best friend while she placed her books in her backpack.

"Please Becs...I need your help" Jesse looked at Beca with his puppy dog eyes and that pout that she can't stand because he's such a dork, but she can't help but fall for his sappiness. He is lucky she liked him a little...well a lot actually, only Jesse doesn't know that.

You figure after two years she would've grown accustomed to his goofy ways. But Jesse burrowed himself under Beca's skin.

"Dude NO! Don't look at me like that nerd." Beca shook her head and put her hand to Jesse's face like a stop sign. "Stop using that pitiful face on me Jesse."

"Please, please, Beca PLEASE...I need to practice my lines!" His voice increased as he pleaded and scooched even closer to her. Beca's grumpy face made the Grinch's look happy. She finally gave in and sighed.

"Fuck…" she muttered under her breath. "Ok fine…" she pushed him back a bit only to be embraced in a bear hug. He spun her around it the air like winning a million dollar prize.

" Yeeeeessss, you're the best Becs!"

"Put me down before I kick your ass Jesse!" Beca punched at Jesse's back until he placed her down. "Just hurry this along damn it, before I change my mind." Beca griped.

Beca wasn't too thrilled after she agreed to help Jesse to find out it was a _Romeo & Juliet_ play. Her stomach churned after going through scenes knowing the next one was a "kissing" scene. Her natural reaction was to bolt, run away...like always.

"Helloooo Beca" Jesse was waving his hands in front of her face.

"Huh? What?" she shook her head from the temporary daze she was in.

" You have to read Juliet's paragraph, and then... we uh share a kiss." Jesse smiled that goofy crooked one where he liked something so much it almost hurts.

Beca gulped.

Her heart thumped in her chest a little more than it was supposed too. Her hands began to sweat and she suddenly had a lump in her throat. Not to mention she felt a bit warm under the collar.

Beca's voice trembled as if she was illiterate, though she managed to get through the paragraph just fine. Jesse watched Beca and smiled, thought to himself how adorable Beca was flustered.

Beca looked up at Jesse, his face was glowing with that bright smile he supported. Beca shivered. Jesse leaned down and Beca pushed herself up on her tippy toes.

Time stood still. Minutes felt like hours as their lips connected. A spark of electricity ran through her body and Beca wanted to run, but then she felt Jesse cup her face gently but steadily. The tip of his tongue grazed along her bottom lip and she allowed him entrance. Their tongues glided in a slow steady rhythm. Beca's mind exploded with thoughts. Was this still practice? I'm kissing my best friend! It felt good, it felt right like it was meant to be.

Beca wrapped her hands around Jesse's neck while Jesse pulled her closer. His hands caressed her back softly before threading his fingers through her brown locks.

Beca broke the kiss much to Jesse's disliking when air became necessary. Both panting, gazing at each other Beca noticed Jesse's eyes were blackened. Beca's eyes widened as a realization hit her.

"You planned this...didn't you?" the brunette accused playfully pointing her finger at him. Jesse giggled a bit, embarrassed that Beca caught on.

"I...uh...may have had an ulterior motive." He admitted. Jesse smiled that goofy smile that drives her insane as he circles his finger around his mouth for effect.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"I don't suppose you want to practice so more…" Beca didn't have a chance to finish her sentence before Jesse's lips was on hers again. In the back of her mind Beca thought it didn't hurt...practice makes perfect.

A/N 2: I want to thank KikedyLil'Monsta for throwing ideas with me. Thanks for reading guys. You ALL are the best!


	3. Procedure

A/N: Hey everybody! Back again with another short. Rated T for Language. Thanks for all your support. Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. R&R Enjoy :)

Chapter 3.

"I'm not fucking going! I don't want to do it Jesse!" Beca stormed off upstairs and slammed the bedroom door.

Jesse sighed and thought best to just give Beca some time to herself. Her surgery is next week and he knows she is scared about it. He went online and Googled information on a tonsillectomy and printed things out so his girlfriend can see.

Jesse went upstairs with papers in hand, knocked on the bedroom door and entered. The sight of his girlfriend broke his heart. Beca was in bed with her knees to her chest rocking back and forth like a frightened child.

"Sweetheart…" Jesse began. He climbed in bed next to her. "I know you're scared Becs. I've printed out some information for you to look at ok?" Jesse leaned in and kissed the top of Beca's head.

Beca took the papers from Jesse and read some of the information. "But what about…"

"Beca don't think about the what if's ok?" Jesse held Beca's hands and made her lol at him. "It's a routine procedure that takes less than an hour. You'll be in and out before you know it babe. I'll be right by your side."

"But what…" she couldn't finish her question because Jesse silenced her with a kiss. Beca eased up and relaxed into the kiss. Jesse felt relived.

The night before the procedure Beca was restless, she tossed and turned until Jesse wrapped his arms around her, caressing her hair until he heard the soft snores escaping from her. He held her tight until he too fell into a slumber.

In the morning Beca was quiet, yet grumpy because of the early hour and the fact she couldn't eat or drinking anything before the surgery. Jesse had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going to happen.

And...he was right!

Jesse had just left the room so Beca can be prepped and within ten minutes the nurse came to talk to him in the waiting room where he sat reading a newspaper.

"Mr. Swanson, could you come with me and calm your girlfriend. She won't allow us near her without you present. She needs to be prepped and the doctor is on a schedule!" The nurse seemed agitated. Jesse just closed his eyes and mumbled under his breath as he got up and walked with the nurse back to pre op.

Jesse held his giggle when he entered the room and saw Beca sitting up in the bed with her arms crossed and a look on her face that could kill. He thought that pout was adorable though.

Beca jumped off the bed when she saw Jesse and said "Get me the fuck out of here, I've changed my mind! Strong antibiotics should be able to help."

"Woah Beca, stop." Jesse hugged the small girl and made her sit back down on the bed.

"I'm scared Jess." The fear in her eyes was evident and glistening with unfallen tears. It broke Jesse's heart to see her like this. He pulled her into an embrace and noticed she was trembling.

"It's ok Beca, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He rubbed soothing circles on her back. "You need this procedure baby, for that beautiful voice of yours and not to mention...I like your voice when you hit the high note when we.."

"Shut up!" Beca slapped his chest. She felt him giggle against her body.

The nurse came back in as things were a bit calmer now. Beca laid down and let the nurse start the IV as Jesse sat in a chair next to her and held her hand. Beca looked into Jesse's chocolate brown eyes and knew it was going to be fine.

"I love you Beca and I'll be right here when you get back. Promise."

"Love you too, Jesse."

A/N 2: Thanks for readings loves. Another thank you to KikedyLil'Monsta for the back and forth ideas.

Much love xx


	4. Supermarket

A/N: Hey guys! Here we go again for this crazy couple we love so much. To a point, this can coincide with OTP of You and Me chapter 3. Rated T for language. Show me some love...we have a long way to go! Disclaimer:Don't own it. R&R my loves. Thanks for all your support.

Chapter 4.

Jesse couldn't help but think that maybe he should have left Beca at home. He was looking down the aisles for her while carrying food products because _she_ had to take the cart. This was their Thursday night routine to do the grocery shopping.

"I should've known you'd be in the snack aisle" He said as he watched her place three different bags of chips in the cart. "Come on Beca. You don't need three bags. We still have one bag of Ranch Doritos left!" Jesse didn't want to argue with her because he was tired from working at the radio station. Not only stacking cd's, Luke had him running errands too.

She removed the one bag from the cart and walked down the aisle in a huff. Beca can drive Jesse crazy but that's one of the many qualities he loves about her...she's pugnacious.

When Jesse walked to the end of the aisle he noticed Beca with a hand basket on her arm. It seemed like she has taken matters into her own hands. He knew she caught his eye because she rolled hers and kept walking. Jesse decided to let her be and continue shopping.

Ten minutes past when his phone buzzed. He took it from his pocket and seen a message from Beca.

Beca: _See you at home. Took a cab. And you're lucky I sent you this message asshole, cuz you could be looking for me in the store!_ Jesse tapped out a message and hit send.

Nerd: _You're something else Beca! See you later._ He couldn't believe Beca was that pissed off about a Goddamn bag of potato chips...he was wrong.

After thirty minutes of shopping Jesse called it quits and headed to the cashier. He paid for the groceries and packed the car and headed home. When he arrived the apartment was quiet. He put all the groceries away and called out for Beca, but got no answer. He slowly opened the bedroom door in case Beca was sleeping to find her on her stomach with headphones in and laptop in front of her making a mix. He left to go into the kitchen to get the surprise he bought for her.

He entered the room quietly and arranged the things on the desk. He crept up behind her(what an ass!) and jumped on her back as she screamed out practically jumping out of her skin "What the fuck dude!"

After a small laugh Jesse kissed her cheek. "I'm really sorry Becs. Got you a present." Beca just glared at him for a few minutes with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face.

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the desk where favorite snacks and drinks were. A two liter bottle of Pepsi, three(yes three) small bags of chips...Regular, Ranch and Buffalo Style Doritos, a pack of red Twizzlers and Dots. Behind the bags of chips was a small bag of uncooked popcorn. She looked at Jesse and smiled. In her head she screamed "It's Thursday...movie-cation night."

All Jesse could do was give back his goofy ass grin that she fell in love with. Nerd. But...he's her fucking nerd and all is forgiven...for now.

A/N 2: Thank you so much guys! It means a lot to me that you are all enjoying these little shorts. Stay with me for more :)

Much love xx


	5. Menstruation

A/N: Hey guys! Wow! I don't know what to say...other than Thank You! Your support means the world to me. I'm glad you're all enjoying these little shorts. So lets get on with it shall we :) Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Kindly read and review my lovelies.

Chapter 5.

Jesse knows there are certain times not to mess with Beca and one of those times is definitely today. It's _that_ time of the month for Beca. Shark week as it's called. That's the time the guys avoid their girl, but not Jesse. He's going to wait on Beca hand and foot because he's the greatest boyfriend ever.

The first day is the absolute worst! Beca is constantly grumbling, doubled over in cramps and she is in need...of everything. Jesse didn't have any siblings growing up so he had no clue how much trouble (is that the right word?) it was to care for this girlfriend during this time.

"Jesse, can you get me some tea and Motrin. Oh and the hot water bottle. Pleeeeeease. Thanks" Beca whined curled up under the piles of blankets.

Jesse brought back all the requested items for Beca and placed them on the nightstand by the bed. She sat up as he handed her a glass of water and two Motrin. Beca swallowed the two pills and washed it down with water and immediately scrunched back in a ball under the covers.

"Can I get you anything else Becs?"

"Now that you mentioned it babe, can I get a pint of Ben and Jerry's Peanut Butter Cups ice cream?" Jesse gives Beca a smile and heads off to the store to take care of his girlfriend's needs.

He's walked halfway back when his phone rings...its Beca.

"Hey babe, you ok?" Listen to her on the other makes him stop and shrug his shoulders. Shaking his head he turns around to head back to to get her feminine products.

In the back of his mind he thinks how this is a job in itself...thank God it only lasts four to seven days! Yeah, Jesse Swanson is a great guy, but most of all...he's a great boyfriend. Selfishly, he thinks of the rewards he reap when all is said and done.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading! More to come...a whole lot more. 360 more to be exact! Ugh! What have I gotten myself into? XD


	6. Jesse's birthday part 1

A/N: Howdy folks! Here we go again...you'll like this one. It's a two-parter. Thanks for all the support you guys...It means a lot to me. Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. R&R

Chapter 6.

Stretching in their bed, Beca sees Jesse lay asleep next to her and she smiles. Today's a special day and she has big plans for her weirdo. It's Jesse's 20th birthday. She is gonna cook him breakfast in bed. On the menu will be scramble eggs with cheese, peppers, onions and mushrooms, blueberry pancakes, sausage and buttered toast with orange juice.

She pulled some strings with Dr. Mitchell that Beca has full use of the auditorium and the projector that she has The Breakfast Club movie to play for them to have their movie-cation later.

Entering the bedroom with the tray full of food she sees Jesse is now awake (barely) and watching her with a crooked smile.

"What's all this babe?" He says sleepily.

"This is your birthday breakfast and I have plans for you today so no classes and no Treble practice. It's just us today!" Her tone is like a fossil...set in stone. Non negotiable.

Beca sets the tray in front of him and brings a tray for herself as she climbs in bed and they enjoy a relaxing breakfast together.

"Happy birthday Jesse!" Beca kissed his cheek and slid an envelope in front of him. She smiled at the sparkle in his eyes...just like a child.

He opened it and was rendered speechless. His eyes fixated on what was in his hand.

"Beca! Where did you...how did you…?" Jesse couldn't even form the words properly.

"I have my ways, nerd." Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. The kiss took her by surprise that she was breathless.

"Thanks Becs! I mean wow...both my favorite baseball teams! This is great! Totally love you!"

"Oh, I know!" Even on Jesse's birthday his girlfriend has to be...well Beca.

After they devoured their breakfast they both had a nice hot shower which Beca gave Jesse a little birthday preview of things to come and they both got ready for the day.

Both dressed in their Atlanta Braves baseball gear Jesse has a shit eating grin that could practically split his face in two while Beca can't help but smile that she is the one that made him smile like that. Because she loves that smile...she loves Jesse.

Just a few block off campus Jesse and Beca walked the trails through Emma Millican Park to bide time until they headed off to the baseball game.

The trains are usually crowded when the sports teams play and this makes Beca uncomfortable because she is squished between Jesse (which she doesn't mind that) and some stranger who's junk rubs her thigh area or pits in her face (she's small ya know) which makes for a grumpy Beca. Thirty minutes of uncomfortable torture they arrive at the game. They enter the stadium to get their souvenirs, drinks and food before they take their seats...which happen to be down by the first base side.

The weather was good and the game was great plus the fact that they won. Beca and Jesse travel back home in need of a shower and some dinner. Beca let's Jesse know his birthday surprises aren't over. The excitement is evident on his face, but Beca's not giving any info on that. Her phone buzzed that she received a text message.

Chloe: _Hey Becs! What time do you want me to come over and set things up for you and Jesse?_

Beca reads the message from Chloe and responds immediately sending one back.

Beca: _We're leaving at 6. Moving should be over by 9. Can you have it finished by 9?_

Chloe: _Sure thing! Anything for my bestie and her boom boom buddy ;) ) xx_

Beca: _Thanks! And dude...shut the fuck up!_

Chloe: _You love me! xx_

Beca: _Besides the point! Bye :)_

She shoves her phone back in her pocket and relaxes on the couch with Jesse until it's time to leave. Tonight's agenda...Movie-cation and More!

A/N 2: See what I did there? Hope you enjoyed that! This is a two part short so stayed tuned...part 2 has an M Rating...for sexy times ;) Thanks again for all your support! xx


	7. Jesse's birthday part 2

A/N: He everybody! Here's part two of Jesse's birthday Rated M ;) Forgive me for any mistakes. Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Read and review my loves. Thank you so much for all your support.

Chapter 7.

It's time to get the show on the road again. Beca grabbed her backpack that was filled with junk food and bottled sodas for the two of the them. Jesse offered to carry it to wherever(because he still didn't know) it was they were going. Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and intertwined their fingers as they walked across campus.

"Beca, can I ask where we're going?" Jesse was both excited and curious.

"Auditorium." Jesse furrowed his brows and shrugged his shoulders but kept walking. Beca didn't divulge any other information.

Beca and Jesse arrived at the auditorium where Dr. Mitchell had the projector set up for them. Jesse smiled when the smell of popcorn hit his senses. There was a folding table with two bowls of fresh made popcorn on it.

"Wow!"

"This is the second part of your birthday surprise. Sit and let's enjoy the movie. Don't say it! You know damn well I said movie nerd." Jesse placed his hand over his chest like he was having a heart attack earning himself a slap on the arm.

Beca stretched on her tippy toes to kiss Jesse who returned it with just as much appreciation for his present. Taking their seats with the snacks and drinks, Beca used the small remote control to start the movie projector. Jesse's eyes grew wide at the start, he knew exactly what movie this was...his favorite The Breakfast Club.

Hearing the end credits and the song his now girlfriend serenaded him with brought a tear to his eye and warmed his heart. Beca loves him.

"I love you Beca. This was the best birthday ever." Jesse cupped Beca's face and kissed her lovingly. It's a good thing they were alone or other people may have complained about their hot make out session that seemed to last a half hour.

"I love you too Jesse. Happy Birthday baby."

Beca's phone buzzed. The message was from Chloe saying everything was set and to have a goodnight and wish Jesse a happy birthday as well. She sent a message of thanks and they would talk tomorrow.

They cleaned up and Beca left a note for her father thanking him for everything and they would stop by the house tomorrow night for dinner. It was a comfortable walk back to the apartment with the crisp night air blowing and conversations flowed nicely. All subjects of school and a cappella were avoided for one day.

Beca took out her keys and opened the door for Jesse. When she flipped on the light she smiled at Chloe's work. She had the "Happy Birthday Jesse" banner hung in the archway between the living room and the dining room. A small table covered with a white tablecloth with two chairs. A thin crystal vase with two single red roses. On either side of the vase were tealight candles waiting to be lit. Two plates with various kinds of finger food and a basket of fruit. Lastly, Chloe setup Beca's laptop for her mixes to play during dinner.

"Oh my God! What's all this?" His voice sounded a bit high with amazement.

"The last part of your birthday surprise."

"This has been a wonderful day baby. I can't thank you enough. I love you so much Beca."

"Love you too. It's just the beginning."

It's was an enjoyable light snacked dinner as they retired to the couch. A nice hour of a couple old reruns Beca turned off the tv and grabbed Jesse's hands. She lead him to the bedroom for the grand finale of his birthday...birthday sex.

Jesse washed up and changed into something more comfortable and slipped into bed waiting for Beca to return. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

She wore a white laced spaghetti strap nightie that came down to just above her hips with matching panties. Very curve and feature of her body fit beautifully in the see through garment.

"Woah…" Jesse barely able to speak gazed at Baca like an angel had descended upon him. Because he pretty much died at that moment.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"I'm here to take you on a trip to Heaven birthday boy" Jesse eyes were darkened with desire and thought if he were to die...there no other way to go.

"Oh God!" Jesse's voice cracked.

"It's Beca...get it right!" Beca corrected. Jesse nodded and opened the blankets and patted the spot next to him for Beca to join.

"Come here sexy!" His voice was low and husky. Beca sashayed across the room to the bed into Jesse's awaiting arms.

The first kiss is soft, tender, appreciative. Both of their mouths molding together...belonging. Jesse ran his tongue across Beca's bottom lip which was granted instantly as they fought for dominance. The swirling of tongues, hot panting breath and fingers tangled in locks of hair as their soft kisses turn more needy and lust filled.

Jesse broke the kiss panting for air. His eyes completely black and his arousal prominent under his pants.

Beca grazed her hand across Jesse's bulge causing him to moan in approval. They locked eyes and smile. Jesse reached over and pulled Beca closer sliding his hands across her shoulders and down her arms. He reached up and caressed Beca's breasts firmly without breaking eye contact. Beca arched into his assertive touch allowing him to take the lead.

"You are fucking sexy Beca. I want you so bad right now!" Jesse lunged forward and placed his face between the crevice of her breast enjoying the the feel of her lacy garment and globes surrounded his face.

His hands traveled quickly to the hem and lifted the top off her, startling her at his swiftness. Her perky breasts and pink taut nipples were a vision of happiness for this book loving man. He took her left nipple into his mouth sucking hard with a popping noise upon release and giving the right the same attention. Beca's small moans filled the bedroom feeding into Jesse's desire.

Without warning, Beca stopped Jesse's attack and pushed him back down on the bed. Now her eyes are even darker than the ocean blues. Beca has a hint of attack fueled by lust.

"Stay down!" She commanded.

All Jesse could do was throw his hands in surrender and obey his girlfriend whom looked like she was going to pounce any moment and he was her prey.

This dominant Beca was a major turn on. Jesse doesn't think he has ever been this rock hard in his life and he is certainly not going to question it now.

Beca leaned down and kissed Jesse hard not giving him time to even reciprocate, she moved down his jaw and sucked hard on his pulse point making him grunt out loud. She removed his shirt forcefully throwing it across the room. She placed hot peppered kisses down his chest followed by her nails scraping down just as fiercely leaving red tracks in her path. She kissed all the way down past his stomach and stopped at the bulge in his pants. Beca moved her face against his hardened dick and nibbled down his length with her teeth.

"Oooooh" Jesse mumbled.

Beca grabbed the hem of his pants and dragged them down his legs along with his boxers letting his eight inch cock pop freely. Jesse watched Beca intently as she looked up at him and smirked. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and tugged at it making his legs shake. She took the tip of his member in her mouth and swirled her tongue at his head making him moan and his hands threaded through her hair of their own accordance. This was his birthday and she wanted to take care of him. Slowly she took more and more of him in her mouth.

He rose hips gently to match her stroke. She started bobbing her head up and down and twisting the base of his dick. She felt the small pulse of throbbing penis in her mouth already knowing Jesse was close.

"God Beca. That feels so good babe." Jesse's chest was rising and falling rapidly. Jesse watched with hooded eyes. Beca cupped her hand around Jesse's balls, massaging them. The driving point was when Beca took Jesse's dick from her mouth, stuck out her tongue and slapped the tip of his head on her tongue rapidly which caused Jesse to actually squeal in a high pitch.

"I'm not gonna last if you continue to do that!" His facial features clearly showed how he was trying to hold on as long as he could. Beca had plans so...she repeated her actions and then took the head of his cock in in her mouth and sucked hard. Jesse was a goner at this point. He slapped his hands on the bed, rose his hips and bellowed her name in the heat of the moment as he shot his load down her throat. Beca took every ounce his spewed. Jesse laid limp on the bed with a lazy smile.

"That was amazing." He whispered. She lifted from his shaft and crawled up and gave him a kiss.

Jesse flipped them over and Beca was beneath him. He kissed his way down her body and removed her panties. Kissing her inner thighs until his tongue touched her clit. Beca inhaled sharply, she tangled her hands in his hair as his tongue swirled around her sensitive bud. Jesse licked through her folds feeling her wet heat, tasting her essence. His fingers lightly brushing through her folds. He inserted two fingers and began slowly pumping in and out of her.

"Mmmm" Beca was squirming under his ministrations. Jesse added another finger and thrusted harder and faster, sucking her clit. Beca began thrashing about. Her orgasm approached fast moaning filling the room. Her tiny body began to shudder and Jesse felt her walls closing around his fingers.

"Come for me Beca" That was all that was needed as Beca arched her back off the bed and screamed Jesse's name. When she came down from her high, Jesse lifted himself in between her legs and grabbed his erection and pushed inside her. His eyes rolled back as he felt her hot tightness engulf him.

He moved slowly, enjoying the feel of her body close to his. Beca smirked, quickly moving her hips against his. He hissed in pleasure before grabbing her shoulders. Jesse pulled back almost to the point of withdrawal and slammed back inside making Beca scream out. He repeated this a few times, then creating a steady rhythm he began to fuck her. Gasps and moans along with the sound of skin on skin was the only noise in the room. Beads of sweat dripped from Jesse's brow. He grabbed Beca's legs and threw the over his shoulder as her fucked her faster and harder.

His fingers moved downward, gently tugging on her clit as he moved in and out of her. Beca could feel the pleasure build up once more inside her body. Jesse slammed hard into Beca hitting her g-spot causing her to explode. She came hard with his name falling from her lips.

With one last thrust, Jesse emptied himself inside her. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt her chest heaving against his.

The two collapsed on the bed, each tangle within each other.

"I love you" she said quickly capturing his lips with a kiss.

"I love you too." Beca nuzzled into Jesse's neck, causing him to sigh in happiness.

"Happy Birthday." That was the last words Jesse heard before he fell into a peaceful slumber with Beca following immediately behind him.

A/N 2: That definitely wasn't a short! Hope you all enjoyed that. Still more to come so...stay tuned. Thanks again!

Stay aca-awesome nerds! ;)


	8. Comfort

A/N: Back again with our favorite couple. This is really short. Sorry, but 12 shifts are kicking my butt right now! I'll make it up to you guys...with love ;) Jeca love that is! :) Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks for your support. Read and review my loves. A special shout out to my friend KikedyLil'Monsta for throwing ideas.

Chapter 8.

Beca knew she should be a supportive girlfriend. But other people's emotions were even harder to deal with than her own. But as she entered Jesse's room in the Treble House he looked so unbelievably sad that she couldn't ignore it or cover it up with snappy comments. Earlier that day she had received his text during the Bella's rehearsal that his parents had to put the family dog down.

"Jesse?" Her voice was soft as she opened the bedroom door not to startle him. He really brought out the best in her she thought as she climbed next to him in his bed. Words were not needed, she wrapped her arms around him and he hugged her just as tight. And she was thankful that her presence and the comfort she could offer through this embrace was enough.

"Um...I'm really sorry Jesse. What was your dog's name?" Beca tried to get Jesse to talk about it. Maybe that could make him feel ok to tell Beca stories.

"Rocky. He was a German shepherd. He was amazing. One time he saved us from a small fire." Jesse smiled.

"Awesome!" Beca listened with much curiosity. He went on and on with a few stories.

Overall, Beca can be there and comfort people. Jesse certainly appreciated her compassion.

"Thanks for being here Becs."

"No other place I'd rather be." With that being said, Beca snuggled into Jesse's embrace and they laid contently watching a movie on Jesse's laptop until she fell asleep.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Stay with me, it's going to be a long ride...the good, the bad and the ugly. Stay tuned. :)

Much love xx


	9. Bowling

A/N: Hi guys! Man, am I cutting it close today with this one. Just so ya know, I work 12 hour shifts towards the tail end of the week/beginning of the weekend. So my updates will be late in the evening. The other days will be earlier. Sorry if this is crap. So that's that. Thank you all for your reviews and favorites and follows. It means so much to me. Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Pitch Perfect. Read and review please :)

Chapter 9.

"Beca, are you sure you want a ten pound bowling ball? Isn't that like twice your weight?" That earned him a hard push across his chest.

"Shut the fuck up Jesse. I can handle myself thanks "

The first Saturday of every month is bowling night at Bennett's bowling alley. The Bellas and Trebles gather together and have an ongoing rivalry besides in a cappella. It's all fun and games with a winner and a loser. So they have a bet that if the Bellas win...the guys have to parade around campus in girls lacy thongs. And if the Trebles win...the girls gave to perform the old Bella's tradition in their underwear(sexy underwear) in the auditorium.

"The first person to get a strike can touch my goodies!" Stacie announced adjusting her boobs in her shirt hoping to get a rise out of the guys and throw their game off.

"Does that count for us too?" Cynthia Rosa asked with a wink thrown Stacie's way. That earned her a few giggles from the Bellas.

The series is the best of five games. The first team to with three us declared the winner. Both teams agreed to their fates if they lose and started the game.

Beca is up first and takes her stance. She swings her arm back, then forward to release and…

"Strike!" All the Bellas yell with excitement. Beca does her famous lip bite and criss-cross crotch. "You're welcome."

Fat Amy on the other hand has a look on her face that caught Beca's attention.

"What?" Beca said confused.

"Beca gets the goodies first. My gaydar is off." Stacie smiles at Beca waiting to give her the goody grope.

"No!" Finally realizing what the fuss was about. Cynthia Rose looked more sad then Stacie.

Moving the game along it was Trebles lead 1-0 in the series. Jesse was up and needed 9 pins to win. Before he gets into his position, he looks over at Beca and smiles but since they are opponents she gives him a squinted glare in return. Jesse takes his stand and throws the ball up the alley and hits six of the ten pins...leaving four (two on either side).

Jesse shook his head and heard all the Trebles grumbling and cursing at his failed attempt. Now he's in a pickle so to speak. He needs to knock down three of those four pins in order to win against the Bellas. He takes his second shot but unfortunately only gets two pins so the Bellas win. Tied game 1-1.

Bellas up 2-1

Trebles tied 2-2

Such a close game and everyone is on edge. It's Beca's turn and she needs 15 pins for the final round. Her first ball hits eight pins and her second ball gets the spare. This is it. All the marbles. Beca just needs five pins to beat the Trebles and win the game and the bet. All the Bellas give her encouragement and the boys are just loud and obnoxious hoping it ruins her shot.

One final look over to Jesse, she blows him a kiss and rolls the ball down the lane. Everything is going in slow motion. The ball is center and hits the pins…

"STRIKE!" The Bellas win! The girls rush their tiny caption engulfing her in a hug. All the Trebles are traumatized, yet they are good sportsman about it.

What an embarrassing thing to have to go through. The Bellas accompany the Treble to the lingerie shop for the purchase of their garments. All the guys are now in the living room of the Bella's house dressed in practically nothing(thongs). They are instructed to run from the Bella House across campus through Baker Hall to the radio station and back.

After an all the guys came back the Bella's had a spread of food for them being such good sports. Jesse called an Treble meeting and said for the rest of the month they are going bowling twice a week to improve so they can win next time.

A/N 2: So thanks again for all your support! And thanks again to my friend KikedyLil'Monsta for ideas. I've received a few PM's with ideas and prompts, which they will most definitely considered and appreciated. So look out for those...they will be in the works and noted.

Stay aca-awesome nerds.


	10. Sickness

A/N: Another day for the Jeca fans. Thanks for your support. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Read and review my loves. I've received some prompts and ideas that I intend to fill. Enjoy!

Jesse knew how Beca was at times. She didn't always call or text back right away but this time was different.

Nothing the whole entire day!

They did have an argument early yesterday morning but he didn't think she was that mad to ignore him completely. He was worried and decided to walk over to Beca's dorm and check on her. He ran into Chloe and Stacie along the way and even they asked him about Beca because they haven't heard from her either. No doubt now something was definitely wrong.

He knocked three times and didn't get an answer. When he started to walk away, the door swung open and it was Kimmy Jin.

"Hi. Was looking for Beca. Noone's heard from her."

"She's here and been sleeping since late afternoon yesterday," Jesse walked back and entered the room. His eyes met with a curled up, pale looking Beca with beads of sweat on her forehead. He knows now that the young girl is sick just by looking at her.

Jesse sat on the edge of the bed gently and gave Beca a little tap to wake her. He received plenty of grumbles in response. He took his hand to her forehead. Man she was burning up with fever. He fully woke her to take verbal lashing.

"Hey, I was worried about you so I came to check on you. I'm going go get you some medicine and chicken soup and some tea. Don't worry Becs, I'll take care of you."

"I can take care of myself Jesse." Beca had a bit of anger in her tone.

"It's my duty as your friend and or lover to take care of you." Jesse never gave Beca a chance to respond and walked out the door leaving Beca mumbling "don't say lover" yet a small smile managed to appear on her face.

Jesse knocked and entered twenty minutes later with a bag full of goodies. She had soup, tea, cough syrup, aspirin and throat lozenges. He even threw in some of her favorite treats and chocolates.

"Ok Becs. Doctor Swanson at your service!" He gave her a salute and went to retrieve a glass of water for her.

"What ever nerd. Thanks Jesse." She gave him a smile.

For now their argument was on hold to discuss later. Jesse loves Beca and will take care of her no matter how many times she bitches and moans about it. Secretly...she loves it!

A/N 2: Thanks again for reading. Still a long way to go with our two favorite people. Stay tuned. Keep staying amazing :)


	11. Getting Lost

A/N: Hi. Sorry this one is really short. I promise you guys will have longer ones in the future. 365 stories is a lot to tackle, but I think I'm doing pretty good...don't you? Thank you guys so much for your reviews and comments and prompts. Thanks to cruisingturtle for this prompt idea. They gave me several! Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of these characters or the movie. Read and review guys. I want to hear from you! All of you!

Chapter 11.

"I'm telling you Jesse we took a wrong turn. I don't see anything remotely close to the directions we were given. " Beca practically yelled at him. Typical man that wants to do it his way thinking he's superior.

"Relax Beca. It's fine. All the roads lead to somewhere ya know."

"The only somewhere I'm gonna lead...is my foot up your ass if you don't get us back on the interstate! It's Chloe's wedding and I need to be there...on time!" Beca's voice was harsh causing Jesse to sink in the driver's seat. When Beca gets this mad she's a monster-like creature that inflicts pain through her words.

That and the fact that Beca will most definitely withhold sex for like a week.

They have driven at least a mile down the road with no signs of anything they are looking for(at least Beca anyway). Jesse sighed and pulled into the next gas station they've seen. The attendant directed them back the way they came. They were told to go back onto the highway and go two exits down.

"See...I told you Jesse. The next time, I'm driving or invest in a navigation system." Beca gave Jesse the stank eye when she opened the car door and got in.

"Geez Beca. You certainly drive a hard bargain." Jesse made a mental note to self. Plan ahead. Listen to Beca...and bring lots of aspirin.

A/N 2: Hope you liked that little short. Again, thanks for reading. Maybe further down the line some of these shorts will have a part 2. Stay tuned! I know you guys want the good stuff...you know what I mean ;) Just have to read and find out huh?! Stay aca-awesome. xx


	12. Fight

A/N: Here we go again. I'm is such awe of all the love I'm receiving. Thank you so much for the reviews and the prompts/ideas. This is going to be hard...a very long way to go. But you know what? You guys are the best and keep me going! Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Read and review,,,but enjoy!

Chapter 12.

"Where are you going Beca?" Jesse's stood by the couch as he watched Beca place her overnight bags by the front door. The couple have been fighting all week and didn't show any signs of resolution.

"I'm going to stay with Chloe and Tom for the week. I need to think about some things." Beca whipped around to look at Jesse and spoke sternly.

Jesse walked over to Beca and grabbed her hands. "Please Becs, can we just sit and talk about this?" Jesse's voice began to shake with realization that Beca is actually leaving.

"No Jess. We are not talking about it now." She pulled away from Jesse's hold and picked up her bags.

"Beca, please?!"

"No! Think about what you did or rather what you didn't do!" Beca raised her voice to the point of yelling before she opened the door and walked out. Jesse stood still and did nothing feeling like it was a lost cause. With a week apart, he and Beca can talk about what transpired over the week and with the argument they are having.

Jesse watched as Beca throw her bags in the car and drove off. He immediately sent her a text saying her loved her and please let him know she arrived safely. Beca responded ten minutes later with a "fine".

The weekend passed with no contact after he received the text that she was at Chloe's. On Tuesday, Jesse came home from the radio station to the smell of chicken cooking. Beca was home. A calm washed over him and he walked to the kitchen.

"Hi" He smiled and his eyes brimmed with unfallen tears. Beca stirred the pasta and turned around a gave him a smile in return.

"Dinner will be done in fifteen minutes and then we can talk ok?" Jesse nodded and went to clean up.

When he came back downstairs he set the dinner table and got them both a glass of wine. Beca brought the chicken and pasta to the table. Jesse poured the wine as Beca dished out the food.

"Dinner was delicious Beca. Thanks. I'm so glad you're home. I missed you."

"Thank you. Me too. I mean...I'm glad to be back home and I've missed you too." Beca reached out her hand to hold Jesse's. They sat in silence for a few minutes before they told each other about what happened over the weekend.

The conversation flowed nicely and they cleaned off the table and cleaned up the kitchen before going to sit in the living room and talk.

"I guess I'll start. I didn't think _you_ of all people would keep something like this from Jesse. You've been pretty forward since day one, but I'm pretty pissed off and upset that you couldn't give me a clue as to what your immediate plans were." Beca's voice was laced with pain.

"Beca, I know. I'm sorry...really. It's just something that came to me and I wanted it to be the right time before I mentioned it to you." Jesse's sad tone spoke volumes.

"When the fuck would the right time be Jesse?! Right before the Bellas perform at worlds?"

"That was part of the point Beca. You've had a lot on your plate and see how you're reacting right now."

"That doesn't matter! What matters is you being honest with me! I feel betrayed by you going behind my back. I've told you everything since we became a couple. About the performance, my internship and attempting redemption at worlds." Clearly Beca was upset with her voice become more high pitched and with a frustrating tone.

"Ok, ok. You are right. It was stupid of me to not tell you. I'm really, really sorry. Can't we get passed this? I promise I won't keep anything from you again...EVER." Jesse held Beca in his tight embrace kissing the top of her head.

Beca looked up at him "You're lucky I love you."

"I know." Jesse had that cheesy smile she can't resist. Jesse stood and held his hand out for Beca to take. "What do you say we take this to the bedroom and let me show you how much I've missed you and adore you and how sorry I am?"

Beca took his hand as he led her to their bedroom to share the love they have for one another the rest of the evening.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Stick with me. The good stuff is coming soon! ;)


	13. Bad day

A/N: Hey everybody. Here we are with the couple of the universe?! I'm so pleased at the response I've been receiving for this series...you guys are the best. Thank you so much! This is slightly AU. Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of anything. Special thanks to my friend KikedyLil'Monsta for ideas. Read and review my loves. Enjoy! Rated T for language.

Chapter 12.

Beca wasn't having a very good day. She had forgotten her car wouldn't start and she needed to get to the store. She hasn't had food in her fridge in two days. There was no other choice than to take the bus which made her more miserable because it was was fucking hot and sticky outside you can fry an egg on the street.

Not to mention that you wait like forever for a damn bus to come and then there's the other passengers who smelled of alcohol, cigarettes, terrible perfume or just downright stinking body odor like they haven't showered in a year.

She shuddered at the thought.

Beca stood over twenty minutes...Fuck this weather, fuck this bus and fuck this day! Finally on the bus(in the back by the fucking engine) she gets her iPod from her pocket. "Fuck" she grumbled. Of course it was dead because she forgot to charge it the night before. Now shifting in her seat muttering curses which earns her a few glares from the other passengers.

Her brow starts to sweat so looks in her bag for her drink...which she can't fucking find which is really pissing her off to the point of screaming. "Jesus Christ!" she utters a little too loudly. Realizing she left her drink on the Goddamn bench at the bus stop. Could this day get any fucking worse she thinks.

Yep! It sure can. Beca's griping caused her to miss her stop. She was ready to pull her hair out. She sighed getting off the bus and was thirsty. She saw a nice little corner shop selling ice cream, water ice and smoothies.

She sat at a table by the back window with her Strawberry Banana smoothie in hand.

"Excuse me? May I sit here if the seats not taken?" Beca looked up and was met with a handsome young man with a sweet smile and soft chocolate brown eyes.

Beca's stomach fluttered, she nodded.

"Thanks. I'm Jesse by the way." He placed his drink on the table and held his hand for her to shake.

"Beca."

"Nice to meet you. Say, you look a little agitated. Care to talk about it?" Jesse tried striking up a conversation because he thought Beca was beautiful.

"Nah. Just a bad day." Beca was short with her answer to avoid talking about it.

"Your smoothie looks really good. I think I'm going to grab one. Care for another one, it's on me?" Beca declined but thanked Jesse.

"Forgive my forwardness but are you taken?" Beca nodded. "Would you like to go to a movie with me?" Jesse asked hopeful.

"Can we do something else?" Beca sipped her smoothie. Jesse furrowed his brow.

"Do you not like movies?" She shook her head.

"How do you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies!" He practically squealed at the poor girl. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I get bored and never make it to the end."

Jesse's face dropped feining hurt. "The endings are the best part."

With the straightest face she can muster "they're predictable...the guy gets the girl, kid sees dead people and Darth Vader is Luke's father."

"Really? So you happened to guess the biggest reveal in movie history." The shock on his face was quite amusing to Beca.

"Vader in German means father... his name is literally Darth father." She stated as-matter-of-factly.

"Hmm, so you know German. Well I think you should go with me anyway and tell me the predictable endings. I think it would be fun. What do you say?" Jesse produced the biggest, cheesiest grin displaying his pearly white he could muster.

"Fine." Jesse handed Beca a paper with his number on it and she gave him hers. He looked at his watch and realized he had to get going to work at Barden's radio station.

"You go to Barden University?" Her voice sounded a bit more excited than she intended. He nodded.

"Me too!" Jesse showed his enthusiasm just the same as Beca.

"What a small world. Well then Beca...I'll call you for that movie date and probably see you around campus. Have a better day and talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye Jesse." He turned and waved. She watched as he left the shop thinking this wasn't that bad of a day after all.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Drop me a review and/or ideas, prompts for what you would like to see. Next chapter...filled with something you'll will like! ;)

Until next time...


	14. New car

A/N: Hey there. Another one of every day life of Jeca. Thank you for all the support and encouragement you guys give me to continue...You are all the BEST! Disclaimer: Not the owner. Rated M for the good stuff ;) Read and review my loves.

Chapter 14.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Jesse and Beca arrived at the car dealership. Today was the day they wanted to buy a new car. They haven't fully decided what type of vehicle. Lets face it Beca is small so she wants a compact four door car while on the other hand Jesse wants either an SUV or a minivan for their future aca-children because...it's inevitable.

"Benji's uncle works here so he said that he would take care of us and give us a good deal."

"Well that's good. Maybe we can both get the cars we want." Beca sounded hopeful. She wasn't exactly ready to drive a big boat and thinking about aca-children so soon was making her head spin.

Meeting Benji's uncle(Robert) and looking around the dealership, both of them seen the cars they wanted and Bob took care of them both with a nice affordable package. Jesse got his Toyota Rav 4 and Beca got a Mitsubishi Mirage. They both drove off the lot and headed home.

Jesse's smile was contagious because Beca had one too. He told Beca to park her car and come back to his. They were going out to dinner. Jesse felt like celebrating. He wanted to "break in" the new car unbeknownst to Beca...he had plans.

She wanted a shower and since they were going out for the evening Beca wanted to get dressed up a bit. Jesse joined Beca in the shower to "conserve" water. Soon they were dressed and ready to go. Beca wanted to try the new restaurant a few blocks away. Mason's just opened a few weeks ago and was becoming the talk of the town.

Beca wore a cream colored dress that came down passed her knees and Jesse wore light gray slacks and a sky blue button down shirt. Both eyeing each other paying compliments to each. They left arm in arm for their night out.

After a delicious meal Jesse and Beca headed home. His hand crept on Beca's thigh squeezing gently. Beca's eyes fell upon his hand and blushed.

"What are you doing babe?" Beca felt a warmth rising within her and placed her hand on top of his.

"I'm test driving?" That came out more like a question than a statement. Beca raised her eyebrow at Jesse's awkwardness. In the back of her mind she knows exactly what Jesse's planning and honestly she's not fighting it.

"Where are you test driving? This isn't the way home."

Jesse drove towards the suburban area where the creek is. They have some picnic tables and a dirt road that leads to the darker part close to the wooded parts.

"Dude! What are you like kidnapping me?" Beca questioned.

"Trust me Becs. This will be fun." Jesse smirked while his eyes sparkled.

As luck would have it, there wasn't a soul in sight. They were alone in the woods per sé.

"We're here." Jesse threw the car in park and got out and went to the trunk to get a blanket.

"What are you planning nerd?"

"This…" Before Beca knew it, Jesse's lips were on hers. She kissed back with just as much passion. Jesse broke the kiss. "We're christening my car."

"Mmmm, I like the sound of that!" Jesse pushed his seat all the way back and Beca straddled him.

She threaded her fingers through his brown locks and ground down on his semi hard on making him grunt. Jesse kissed along Beca's neckline sucking her pulse point. She tilted her head giving him better access.

He slipped his hands under her dress practically ripped her panties down her legs. He pressed his chair in a horizontal position and lifted Beca until her center was on his face.

She gasped in surprise.

Jesse immediately licked through her already wet folds working his tongue inside. Beca jutted her hips against his face. "Mmm, Jesse so good."

She held on to the garment rail and the roof as she rocked herself while Jesse tongue fucked her. He's humming at her taste and her hot breaths created fog on the windows. Beca's moans filled the car at the immense pleasure Jesse was giving her.

"Ooooooh, feels good Jess! Don't stop baby!" Jesse brought his hand up to rub circles on Beca's clit as she rocked faster with her orgasm quickly approaching. Moments later she was through over the edge.

"Cum for me baby" Jesse mumbled against her wet heat.

"Ahhhh, yes! I'm cumming Jess!" Beca's legs trembled on the side of Jesse's head. He slowed his ministrations and helped ride out her high. Beca's body stilled and she collapsed in his arms.

She was panting hard trying to catch her breath. Beca knew Jesse had to be suffering with the tightness of his hard cock underneath his pants. She moved her hand across his bulge and gave him a quick squeeze for relief before unzipping his pants and pulled his eight inch member free. The was no extra love or tenderness in this moment when Beca straddled his hips and inserted his cock in her core. Both moaned at the feeling.

"Becs, you're so wet and warm." Beca slowly lifted herself and dropped back down quickly sending a rush of pleasure through Jesse. She bounced up and down relentlessly on his dick driving him to the point of no return.

"Oh God Beca...I'm gonna cum!" She fucked him hard as his orgasm hit him...hard. "Arrrrrrgh! With his face contorted in pleasure, Jesse threw his head back on the chair with Beca bouncing shooting his cum deep inside her walls throwing her into a second orgasm for the evening.

She rocked steadily against his body until her orgasm subsided. Both out of breath and unable to move they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Jesse grabbed the blanket and covered them until he was sure they both could move their muscles from that amazing sex romp they just shared.

"Consider your car christened." Beca laughed.

"Your car is next." Jesse smiled. They shared a kiss and made themselves presentable for the drive home. Getting a new car makes for getting a good "ride" out of it!

A/N 2: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry...not sorry about the last line pun! XD Stay aca-awesome!


	15. Eating contest part 1

A/N: Here we go again. I'm cutting it close with this one. Sorry if it's kind of crappy :(

Prompt from cruisingturtle. Thanks for all the support guys! Disclaimer: Don't own PP or the characters.

Chapter 15.

Beca loves her food. For a tiny woman she sure puts it down with some of the best. Jesse is amazed at her ability to eat. He often wonders if she can compete in the famous wing bowl. Then it hit him...he would challenge her to an eating contest. He would see how much his girlfriend could actually consume and throw a little wager in there for fun.

"Hey Becs, would you be interested in a little challenge?" Beca raised an eyebrow at his question. He knows Beca never backs down from a challenge...ever!

"Like what, nerd?" She squinted her eyes. Things can be fun with Jesse however, there's always an ulterior motive behind it.

"Well...what do you say you and I have an eating contest?" Beca couldn't help but laugh at Jesse because she already knows she can eat anyone under the table.

"And if I agree? What do I get if I win? And what if I lose?" Beca crossed her arms waiting for the inevitable answer she knows Jesse is going to give.

Jesse placed his hand on his chin in an attempt to pretend to think. The dorky crooked smile spread on his face quickly which made Beca close her eyes and shake her head.

"Ok so…" He paused. "If I win, you have to watch the whole Harry Potter movies which will take a week by the way because there is seven of them." Jesse stood tall so proud of himself like he accomplished something good.

"So what happens when I fall asleep during your movie-cation?" Beca smirked.

"Simple. We start over! You have to watch the whole movie Becs...end of story." Beca huffed at the thought while Jesse held a stern expression.

"Fine! But if I win you can't watch any of your precious movies for a whole month!" The blood practically drained from Jesse's face at the thought.

"Ok, you've got yourself a deal." They shook hands and agreed one week on Saturday would be the day of the contest.

The Bellas and the Trebles were all for this contest that they were creating the food consumption for the lovebirds. It's definitely going to be the weirdest food combinations ever.

"I wonder what the bet is?" Cynthia Rose sniffs around bets like a hound dog. She's waiting to place a wager.

"Knowing Jesse he'll probably want Beca to-" Stacie was cut off when Beca entered the room.

"What will Jesse want me to do?" Beca inquired. All the Bellas darted their eyes around the room not making contact with their caption.

"It's nothing Beca. The girls were wondering what the winner and loser of the bet gets." Chloe's pervy smile crept on her face and a few snickers could be heard in the room.

"Yeah...something kinky I bet!"

"Stacie!" Beca warned.

"It's probably something to spice up their typical dingo sex since they hump like rabbits anyway." Fat Amy earned a very intense glare with the other girls "mhmm" in agreement.

"Dude! Can we just not talk about my sex life! Nobody even had breakfast yet."

"Ooohhh, so we get details later than?" Stacie smiled at Beca knowing it gets under the young girl's skin.

"No! My sex life is not a fucking topic to discuss...at all!" Beca blurted and walked away in a huff. She loves these girls but they can be persistent times. Chloe looked displeased at the girl's behavior.

"I'm gonna see if she's ok," The redhead went after Beca to find her in the livingroom sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. She walked over and sat on the couch with a plop. Beca shook her head and looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Why is everyone so interested in my sex life?"

"Relax Becs. The girls were just messing around. You know how they are." Chloe placed her hand on Beca's arm and gave her a squeeze of reassurance. Beca relaxed a bit to calm down.

"So tomorrow is the contest and the girls and I along with the Trebles are making the food. Don't even ask because I'm not saying a word of what's on the menu. We've arranged for you and Jesse to go to the art museum. All the food will be ready for you guys to start around one o'clock."

Everything was set up in the Trebles' back yard. It was a nice day and they had thrown some things on the barbecue. The rules were giving to Jesse and Beca and they acknowledged. With a different array of food on the table the contest began.

To be continued...

A/N 2: Don't hate me. I decided to post part 1 today and 2 for chapter 16. Thanks for reading! Stay aca-awesome! xx


	16. Eating contest part 2

A/N: Hey guys. Here's the second part. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks again to cruisingturtle for the prompt. Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of the movies or the characters.

Chapter 16.

Jesse and Beca sat at the long folding picnic table. They each have one hour to see who can eat the most food. There are ten plates lined up on both sides of the table with ten pieces of food on each isn't your traditional eating contest...this is the Bellas and Trebles version. Such an assortment of food and candies that they each like.

Plate 1: 10 mini chocolate chip pancakes and 10 french toast sticks

Plate 2: 10 mini banana nut muffins and 10 sausage links

Plate 3: 10 blueberries, 10 strawberries and 10 grapes

Plate 4: 10 mini sliders(burgers) 10 french fries

Plate 5: 10 Vienna sausages

Plate 6: 10 buffalo wings

Plate 7: 10 popcorn pieces, 10 Mike and Ike's and 10 Twizzlers

Plate 8: 10 barbecue chicken wings and 10 barbecue rib tips

Plate 9: 10 grilled hot dogs

Plate 10: 10 nacho chips, 10 pretzel bites and 10 M&M's

Jesse and Beca take their seats at the table both with determination in their eyes. Everyone has side bets as to who is going to win. Bumper placed buckets beside each of them in case they...you know...HURL which is an automatic disqualification. At the end of the table Chloe and Emily put different bottles and packages of antacids for the aftermath.

"In my country, getting diarrhea after eating pays a compliment to eating good food." Flo advises. The Bellas are used to Flo's comments on the other hand all the Trebles faces display confusion or disgust.

Beca is staring at Jesse tilting her head like she's cracking her neck. Jesse squints in response not that he's at all intimidating Beca thinks. Chloe and Benji stand in front of the couple.

"Ok guys you know the rules and you have one hour to eat everything on the plates. All the food must be swallowed for it to count." Chloe stated.

"Jesse, Beca your time begins now. You have until 2pm to consume the food. Good Luck to you both." Benji directs and joins the others as they all cheers on.

Nearing the end both Jesse and Beca are close. They each went through five plates although Jesse looks a bit under the weather. Beca starts on the buffalo wings and starts to sweat because they are spicy and she doesn't do spicy that well. Her nose is dripping and she's drinking her water quickly to relieve the heat in her mouth.

"Fuuuuuck. Damn you Amy! I know you made these wings." Beca complained to her friend looking flushed. Meanwhile Jesse was going through the wings like nothing. Men seem to have more tolerance for spicy foods. Let's face it...Jesse's favorite was on the next plate. He eyeballed his popcorn as he thought of the winning prize having Beca watching Harry Potter all week long. He ate all the wings and began eating his popcorn. Beca was still struggling with two wings left. Only five minutes left until two o'clock. The girls were encouraging Beca to go on but it seems the heat has beaten her. The Trebles counted down from ten and Jesse was declared the winner of this contest.

The group of friends gathered around Jesse and Beca to see how they were feeling. All was said and done and everything was cleaned. Jesse and Beca thanked everyone for their participation and went to bed to rest.

Monday came and the couple went to classes and worked at the radio station. By 5pm both were done and headed back to the Treble House where they had showered and ate dinner then Jesse prepared to watch the first Harry Potter movie. Beca even offered to get the popcorn, snacks and drinks for them.

Beca had the scowl on her face knowing these movies were like forever long while Jesse gave her a smile.

"Becs, you really don't have to watch the movie if you don't like it. I won't force you into something you don't want to do." Jesse held her face in hands.

"No it's ok Jess. Because I really would hold you to it...no movies for a whole month!" He shook his head knowing Beca would keep to her deal.

"We could do something fun that we both would enjoy."

"What do you propose we do then?"

Beca leaned in and pressed her lips against Jesse's. He already liked where this idea was going. Just as it began to get a little heated, Beca pulled away much to Jesse's disappointment.

"Video games!" Beca blurted with excitement laughing at her boyfriend's uncomfort. This is what he gets for winning Beca Mitchell. Let's face it...he wouldn't change it for the world.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. If you have any prompts/ideas feel free to leave it in a review or pm me. I'll be sure to get to them after I fill the other prompts. Thank you so much for your constant support. Stay tuned! Much love xx


	17. The Date

A/N: This was a request from my friend and awesome reviewer gossipssweetlips asking for Beca and Jesse's first date! This is a companion piece to Chapter 13 Bad day which is still slightly you all for your reviews and idea/prompts. I'll be sure to write each one of them. Disclaimer: Don't own the movie or the characters. Kindly read and review. Feel free to leave me an idea/prompts in a review or PM me. 365 stories to fill and there's a long way to go ;)

Chapter 17.

The day from hell can finally end for Beca when she came back to her dorm with the groceries she needed to stock up on and a phone number of the cute guy from the Smoothie shoppe. After a nice hot shower she started making mixes when her phone buzzed. Beca grabbed it from her night stand and smile because the text was from Jesse. Swiping her finger across the screen she read the message.

Movie nerd: Hey Beca, its Jesse from the smoothie shoppe. Wanted to see if your day had gotten better and see if you're still interested in a movie? Text me back. Movie loving nerd :)

Beca's eyes read the message again and she couldn't help but mutter to herself "wow." She certainly didn't try to keep the smile from spreading across her face. She thought to herself what a weirdo he is and seemed like a nice guy so why the fuck not? She tapped out a message and hit send.

Beca: Hey, Jesse from the smoothie shoppe. The shit day is over thank God! Why not I'm free this weekend. Movie hater:|

Jesse laughed. He found Beca quite amusing with her answers. She has snark and bite to her vocabulary. He thinks this will be a challenge to get to know her...the real Beca that is.

Movie nerd: Ok movie hater...how is Saturday night at six sound. The feature presentation is Oz the Great and Powerful. We can grab a bite to eat first and the movie starts at 8. What do you say?"

Beca: Sounds good movie loving nerd. Wait! You mean after like 70 some years they made another Wizard of Oz film?!

Movie nerd: Great! And for the record this movie is from the Great Oz's perspective. It's how he became Oz.

Beca: So basically it's a prequel.

Movie loving nerd: You decided what it is after the movie is over. So is it a date?

Beca: Yeah weirdo, it's a date: D

Jesse was jumping for joy. He got himself a date with a pretty girl he just met. He wanted to make a good impression.

Movie loving nerd: Ok then, I'll pick you up at 6. Tell me your dorm room and I'll be there. See you then. :)

Beca smiled to herself and couldn't wait to see what comes of this date. She doesn't mind getting to know Jesse. They could probably have a lot of fun.

[Saturday]

Fresh out of the shower Beca picked her black bra and matching panties with a pair of black skinny jeans. She walked to her closet for a white blouse with a black and white designed jacket. She had light make up compared to her usual dark and her hair parted down the middle with waves of dark locks cascading down to her shoulders. The knock at the door told her it was 6 o'clock. When she opened the door she was met with a quite dapper looking Jesse who sported maroon colored pants with a gray button down shirt holding a single orange (yes, orange) rose.

"Hey. You look very nice. This is for you." Jesse handed Beca the rose taking in her appearance.

"Hey yourself. You do too. Thanks." Beca grabbed her purse and jacket and closed the door behind her. They had talked about their studies at Barden sharing some similar interests.

Jesse opened the car door for Beca and ran around to the driver's side. It was only a 20 minute drive to the restaurant. Sotto Sotto's was one of the best Italian restaurants in the city and the AMC Phipps Plaza 14 was a 15 minute drive from there.

They drove up to the front of the restaurant. The outside looked like a tiny row of shops with it's brick face exterior. The inside was beautiful with its Venetian decor displaying a true piece of Italy. The atmosphere was calming, relaxing with the orchestrated Renaissance music playing overhead. On the cream white colored walls hung the Venetian art paintings of fine details of the buildings, rivers and towns people.

They were seated in the center under the large crystal chandelier with tear drop lights with Bell covers. The table for two had a white satin cloth covering set with porcelain plates, stainless steel designed silverware, crystal wine glasses and a brass covered pearlescent peach candle buring brightly. The perfect romantic setting.

Beca ordered the tortellini with roasted green and red bell peppers and Jesse ordered the stuffed shells with sauteed mushrooms. A glass of red wine poured for each and a large antipasto salad with dinner rolls was served until their main course. Their conversation consisted of their studies and aspirations once graduating from Barden. Turns out it's a small world when they discover they have two mutual friends in common...Chloe Beale and Benjamin Applebaum.

Jesse proceeds to tell Beca how he knows Chloe because she dates his boss Luke. Then Beca tells Jesse about Benji being in her theater class.

"That's amazing how people connect to other people." Jesse acknowledged.

"Yeah. Some people call it fate, destiny or whatever." Beca's response peaked an interest within Jesse.

"Something you don't believe in?" He questioned.

"Nah. Not really. I mean things happen for a reason but you always have choices, it's not like it's pre-set or anything." Beca's words just brushed it off like sweeping something under the rug.

"You are quite intriguing Beca."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." Jesse ate his meal and sipped his wine.

After finishing dinner Jesse paid for the bill and they left the restaurant to drive over to the movie theater. Jesse purchased two tickets for the eight o'clock show. They had 15 minutes before the movie started and stood in line for snacks and refreshments.

"I hope we make the previews. That's also the best part of going to the movies." Jesse sounded a bit impatient standing in the long line.

Beca shook her head in disbelief at this movie loving nerd.

"I'll take buttered popcorn and a large Pepsi please. Thanks." Jesse nodded and retrieved some money from his wallet. He ordered nachos, large Coke and a bag of Twizzlers. They took the two end seats in the center of the theater.

The lights dimmed and the previews started. Beca turned and noticed Jesse went wide eyed like a child in awe. She found it weird but really cute. She returned her attention to the big screen as the main movie started.

The movie ended two hours later and Jesse looked over to Beca who appeared to be nodding off. Jesse laughed and thought of what she told him before that she gets bored and never makes it to the end. He thought it was adorable.

"So...I take it you enjoyed that did you?' Jesse smiled at the tiny woman next to him.

"Sorry." Beca was embarrassed. Jesse assured her it was fine and how cute he thought she was. "For what it's worth, I did see most of it. Wasn't that bad." She smiled.

"Would you like to take a walk through the park? It's a nice evening for a stroll."

"Yes. That sounds nice."

The night sky was lit brightly by the full moon. Many stars glistened above them. The air was a light breeze. Beca thought it was a comfortable walk through the park with a few people roller blading, walking their dogs and even other couples (shit! did she just say couples?) out on this beautiful evening. They sat in the gazebo by the water fountain.

"I had a nice time Jesse." Beca look in his eyes.

"I did too." Jesse leaned in and Beca met him halfway as their lips met in a soft chaste kiss. Both smiled into the kiss and parted moments later. The walk back to the car was in comfortable silence.

The drive back to Beca's dorm was entertaining when Jesse turned the radio on and began to sing. He had an amazing voice and Beca was impressed. She decided to join him in the song and that made him smile. He too thought her voice was incredible.

"You know that Barden has a cappella groups right?" Jesse informed.

"Right, that's like a thing. Not my forte...I mean I don't sing really. I make mixes."

"I don't see why you don't. Your voice is great."

"Thanks for that but nah...I'll pass."

Jesse parked the car and walked Beca to her dorm room. He leaned in once more and kissed her. She allowed him to deepen the kiss. They broke apart breathless looking at each other.

"This was a nice evening. I hope we can do it again some time." He was hopeful for a second date.

"I had a great time Jesse. Yeah...we can totally go out again."

With a final kiss they said goodnight and made plans to hang out some time. This could be a promising start to a great relationship.

A/N 2: Thanks again to gossipssweetlips. Hope you all enjoyed that. All your continued support means a lot to me. Stay awesome! xx


	18. Broken Desk

A/N: Hey, hi...more for the Jeca squad! This is semi AU...no a cappella involved. Another prompt from cruisingturtle...thank you :) Disclaimer: Still not the owner.

Rated M! ) You guys are the best! Thanks for all the love. So here's some love back ;)

Chapter 18.

It was one rule that Luke stated "Please no sex on the desk!" He looked at both Jesse and Beca as he claimed he'd been burnt before. The thought of a semen covered desk grossed Beca to no end.

"Shame I don't have my black light then we'd know for sure." Jesse smiled at the thought even though she was making a smart remark.

Months of working together at the radio station Beca and Jesse became close...extremely close. Beca was the tiny alt girl who was anti-social and Jesse was the dorky, cute guy trying to get her attention. They had a lot of fun and laughs at work. Beca was pretty amused how Luke used Jesse as a gopher and how upsetting it was to him.

Jesse and Beca had a great friendship and supported each other in everything they did. Then the one day...the line was crossed beyond friendship. They hung out in Beca's dorm watching a movie until... _the kiss_. A kiss that changed everything. Soon they became a couple.

Dating for three months Jesse knew how talented Beca was and persistently asked Luke to give a listen to her mixes. Finally, he got off his ass and did which earned her a spot in the booth at night on the weekends.

"Hey nerd, what are you doing here." Beca looked out at Jesse as she queued the next mixes.

"It's my duty as your boyfriend...and lover to take care of my girl," Jesse held the bag and soft drink from Beca's favorite fast food restaurant. "I know you were running late and didn't eat dinner, so here I am."

Beca was famished and graciously took the bag and drink and gave Jesse a kiss before heading back into the booth. She devoured the food and sighed contently. They talked for an hour or more and Jesse watch intently as Beca worked her way around the dials. He was a bit excited watching Beca in her element. He finally took notice of what she was wearing. She was sexy as hell wearing those tight black skinny jeans and the dark gray shirt that shows just the right amount of cleavage while holding her breasts high and her black and blue checkered plaid shirt.

"Jesse. Why are you staring at me?" Beca raised her brow from the booth.

"I...uh...you look really good." Jesse stammered. Beca snickered at her boyfriend's embarrassment. She queued up an hour's worth of music, then Beca stood up from the chair and walked out of the booth.

"You don't say?" Beca teased. Jesse grabbed Beca and pulled her close. He kissed her softly.

"I do say. Plus, you look really sexy working in there." He stated as a matter-of-factly. Beca looked in Jesse's eye which turned a shade darker.

"Jesse Swanson, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe we should break the rules a bit...I'm feeling naughty." He wiggled his eyebrows. Beca's eyes grew wide at Jesse's suggestion.

"Luke said no sex on the desk nerd!" She pushed him gently.

"Come on Becs. Rules are meant to be bent, if not broken. Wanna break the rules?" Jesse asked while he guided her towards the aforementioned desk. Both walking back towards the desk as Beca has her hand wrapped around Jesse's waist with his lips on her neck creating goosebumps on her skin.

"You're a resident bad boy now huh?" Beca barely breathed out.

"You bring it out in me my little badass girlfriend." He replies with the glazed look in his eyes.

"I think I like this side of you." She smirked.

"And I think I like the side of you naked under me." His voice was low and husky with need.

"You're so bad Jesse." Beca answers as the back of her legs hit the desk. She's pinned between Jesse and the desk, not caring that she's about to break Luke's rule and have sex with Jesse.

He leans down and placed slow, open mouth kisses up her neck. Her hands fly to Jesse's waist bringing them closer so there's no space between them. His hands slide down her body slightly and grabs Beca's thighs and lifts her onto the desk, never breaking the kiss trailed up to the brunette's lips.

Beca's fingers bury through Jesse's brown locks, tugging, trying to get him closer. The kiss became more fervent, driving Jesse mad with intense desire his need was at the moment. He needed release. He needed Beca. He needed Beca naked. She let his fingertips trail up just beneath the hem of her shirt when he felt heated skin.

Beca abruptly broke the kiss and yanked her shirt over her head tossing it aside. She then wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck bringing him back into a steamy kiss. Beca nipped at his bottom lip drawing a throaty moan from him. Needing more, Jesse licked Beca's bottom lip, smiled slightly when Beca's mouth opened instantly for him. While their tongues glided against each other's, Jesse's hands slid up Beca's sides, relishing in the feel of her shivering under his touch and reached around her and unclasped her bra sliding it down her body exposing her perky breasts.

"You're breathtaking Beca." Jesse said as he brought his hands up to cup her breasts. Beca arched into his touch enjoying the feel of Jesse's hand on her body.

"Take off your clothes Jesse." She replied, keeping her voice steady despite the fact Jesse's thumbs brushed over her already hardened nipples. He backed away immediately and removed his shirt. Beca gawked at Jesse toned body with the heat rising inside her. He leaned down and wrapped his mouth around Beca's left nipple. Her head falls back and tangles her fingers once more in his hair. She released shuddering breaths as Jesse nipped and tugged on her nipple with his teeth, to soothe moments later with his tongue.

Jesse gives the same attention to Beca's right nipple. She pulled him up into another heated kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist feeling his hardness on her thigh. Jesse pressed his hips forward to gain some friction. He pulled away and unbuttoned Beca's pants and slid them down her slender legs along with her panties. He dropped to his knees, spread her legs apart and took a languid lick through her wet folds. He hummed in approval at how wet she was. For him. Because of him.

Not wasting anymore time her thrust his tongue deep inside her making her scream out. Rubbing circles around her clit with a relentless pace wanting to drive her over the edge. Licking, sucking, swirling tongue and digits moving deep inside the brunette proved to be overwhelming as she crashed...hard. Her body shudder and Jesse slowed his pace letting the girl ride out her high. She fell limp try to catch her breath. Jesse withdrew from her and undressed. His slide a condom on his nine inch member and crawled on top. He lined himself up to her core pushing through her lips. Both moaned at the pleasurable sensation.

His rhythm was slow and steady, building...enjoying. Gasps and grunts. Hot panting breaths. Moans filling the station.

"Fuck me Jesse!" Beca voice laced with hot desire. Jesse grabbed her legs throwing them over her shoulder to gain a better angle. Pounding heavily into her neither one notice the crackling sounds around them.

Needing more Beca stopped Jesse "Doggy style" she pushed him off her and jumped off the desk. She turned around bending down and pressed her ass against his cock. She took his member and slide him inside her rocking back into him. Matching rhythm and the sounds of skin on skin along with their names filling the air. Jesse grabbed her hips and slapped her ass. He withdrew all the way and slammed back inside.

"Fuuuuuck!"

Thrusting harder and deeper Jesse is close. He needs Beca to cum again. He slide his hand around her and rubbed her clit. He can feel her walls clamping on his dick.

"J-Jesse...Oh God, I'm gonna-" Beca pants out, biting her lip hard to stifle her loud moan.

"Yeah baby, me too" Jesse's hips fall out of sync. Beca's body shudders a second time for the evening taking Jesse along with her. "Ahhhh." Both coming down from their pleasurable high when all of a sudden…

CRASH!

Jesse's on top of Beca and the moan this time is from the fall. The desk legs broke and there they were on the floor on top of the desk that they broke from having sex on that Luke told them not too.

"Holy fucking shit!" Beca was shocked. Jesse was pretty much speechless. "We are so dead Jesse. What the hell are we gonna do?"

They carefully got up and dressed and tried to think of a solution. Luke was going to be furious when he found out. They really only had two choices. Tell Luke the truth or leave Barden.

When Luke came in he was pretty pissed off. Staring down the two he couldn't understand why the one simple rule couldn't be followed. They both worked and paid for a new desk and making a promise never to have sex on the desk or anywhere in the station for that matter.

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed that. Thanks for reading and your constant support. A lot more to come so stay tuned :)


	19. Pictures

A/N: Sorry, this one is way too short! We have such a long way to go to fill 365 days of Jeca...It's not easy. The support you guys have shown me is quite overwhelming and I appreciate it! Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the movie or any of the characters.

Chapter 19.

"Are you out of your Goddamn mind?" Beca was mortified at the thought.

"Beca, where's your holiday spirit?"Jesse pouted. He loves the holidays in general, but more so he loves the pictures.

It's not that Beca doesn't have the holiday spirit. What Jesse wants is far fetched. Beca walked into the playroom and picked up their two year old son Marshall.

"This nerd actually wants a family portrait with us and our son dressed in holiday attire." Beca spoke out loud to no one in particular.

Jesse entered and wrapped his arms around waist and kissed Marshall's cheek.

"It's just for us Becs, not for family and friends." His genuine smile made Beca melt. Marshall is too young to know better and Beca would do this for her family.

So here they stand next in line for their family portrait. Jesse Swanson dressed as Santa Clause, Beca Mitchell - Swanson dressed as Mrs. Clause and baby Marshall dressed as an elf.

Christmas 2025

The Swanson family.

A/N 2: If I were good with those manips...I would have inserted a picture! Use your imagination. XD Thanks for reading. Show me some love, a prompt and I will write...write...write.

Thank you, thank you! More to come on the daily :)

Kisses


	20. Rewards

A/N: Hey there! Another day, another story. One of my faithful reviewers and supplier of a lot of prompts, cruisingturtle asked if I was going to write a chapter on Jesse receiving rewards for being the best boyfriend ever...so this is for you! Rated M ;) A companion piece of sorts to Chapter 5: Menstruation. Disclaimer : Universal owns the rights not me. Kindly leave me your thoughts and if you have an idea/prompt pm me. Thanks for sticking with me and providing the encouragement to continue!

Chapter 20.

Beca is grateful for Jesse. He is the best boyfriend a girl can have. Last week was the worst when shark week hit. Good 'Ole Jesse was there through everything. The food, the medicine, the feminine products and all the whining and griping. So now Beca wants to surprise Jesse. It's been a little over a week since they had sex. She knows Jesse's got some pent up tension to relieve.

Jesse was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich while Beca was in the shower until he heard her calling for him.

"Jesse, can you come upstairs babe?" Beca yelled from the bedroom. Without responding, Jesse climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom.

"Hey wha-whoa?!" Jesse froze at the sight in front of him. Beca was dressed (more lack of) in a light blue colored lace spaghetti strap nightie with matching lace panties. Beca walked over to Jesse and wrapped her hands around his waist. She stretched on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his.

Jesse moaned kissing her back. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened willingly as their tongues glided against each other's. His hands automatically fell to Beca's hips pulling her close.

"Mmmm, slow down nerd." She broke the kiss panting while Jesse whined at the loss of contact.

"You're such a tease!" Jesse huffed. He stood gazing at her. Beca couldn't help but smirk.

"What were you doing?" She inquired.

"I was gonna eat a sandwich but I'd much rather eat you!" He expressed with his eyes a shade darker.

"Although that can be arranged, I'm going to take care of you for being such a good boyfriend." Beca's teasing tone sent Jesse into a frenzy. He didn't waste any time and lunged forward and picked Beca up tossing her on the bed.

He crawled up her body and kissed exposed flesh until he reach her lips. Her fingers threaded through his brown hair and tugged causing him to stop. With her lust filled strength she flipped their position and straddled his waist. She ground down on his semi hard on making him grunt and grabbed his hands to place them on her breasts. He squeezed gently using his thumbs to rub across her lace covered mounds.

Her hands are at the hem of his shirt slipping underneath, touching his stomach and hard abs. He lifts to help take the offended garment tossing it across the room. Beca leans down placing hot peppered kisses along his chest. Jesse removed her nightie top and brought her breast towards his mouth sucking tenderly on her already hardened nipple while pinching the other.

Sliding down she is face to face with his crotch supported by the erection underneath. She slides his pants and boxers down his legs in one swift motion.

Beca licks a path from Jesse's hip to his abdomen, nipping, biting with her teeth and swirling her tongue as she watches his face. Watched him suck in a breath and close his eyes.

His fingers tangled in her hair hoping to guide her where she needs him most with his excitement evident.

"Hey there, Mr. Happy." Her lips curve into a smirk on her face.

She bypassed his member sucking on his thigh and moving to the other side. He gasped, dick bobbing proudly. She pressed his cock on his stomach lightly, took his ball into her mouth, then ran her tongue up his shaft to the tip where a droplet of his essence seeped out.

Jesse can tolerate her teasing, but not tonight.

"Beca," He manages through clenched teeth. He released her hair and slid his hand down to caress her cheek, thumbing her bottom lip, pressed the tip into her mouth where he wished his cock was. Jesse's eyes darted to hers. "Mr. Happy felt neglected lately."

He stroked himself almost pleading with his actions how much he wants her.

Beca is enjoying this moment, seeing him here, like this, shuddering with desire, needing her.

"Maybe we should fix that," she muttered, breath whispering out to make him shudder once more.

Kneeling higher between his legs, eyeing his dick, she bites her lip feeling a wave of desire wash over her. She would love nothing more at the moment to climb on him and fuck him senseless until he is begging for release but _that_ will wait for now.

She slips a hand down between her legs, rubbing her clit quickly while he strokes himself. A moan escapes her and Jesse growls in response. They're giving themselves pleasure to tide them over, but it's not enough. They need more...each other.

Beca stopped her ministrations, she encircled his cock with her fingers and strokes him hard, listening to him panting. His hips buck up at his own accordance, wishing they were bucking against hers.

"Becs, please." He can barely get his sentence out.

Beca let him suffer long enough and trufully the throbbing in her core is unbearable at this point.

She darts forward, sliding his dick in her mouth, palming his balls, eyes fastened on his as she bobs and sucks. His head falls back on the pillow with a soft whoosh.

"Fuck," he groans, his voice laced with desperation. "Beca."

"Jess," she managed, with as much need in her voice as his. And she can't wait any longer. "Fuck me." It's either a demand or exclamation although she's not sure, but they both shift and Beca is on all fours with Jesse behind her.

"Ready?!"

"God, yes." Rolling back, she whimpers when his cock rubs her folds.

Then he moves, sliding into her core...deep.

Jesse is moving. Hard. Fast. Thrusting at a speed she can't keep up with. His fingers digs into his waist and she loves it. Fucking him and being this primal is of it's own nature. Jesse's animalistic groans accompany hers until they are the only ones in existence.

"Jesus, Beca." It's a groan deep within his throat.

"Fuuuuuck, Jesse, yes!"

Fingers. Hips. Chest. Lips. All are touching her now, cock thrusting hard and deep and he loses control. And it thrills her to no end. He's still hard and he's slamming into her in shorter strokes.

"Beautiful," he mumbles, words pouring from him. "Feel...great. Need-so wet."

She's on fire, ready to explode, ready to cum, and she reached down to rub her clit' "Shit," she gasps, body twitching around him as her orgasm washed over her. "Oh God, Jesse!"

"Beca-" he chokes out, burying himself deep inside, bucking his hips against her ass as he shoots his seed inside her. Hips connecting, she rides out her pleasure until they both collapse on the bed a panting mess.

"Wow, that was-"

"Yeah, I know"

Both lay tangled in each other's arms. Beca buried her head in the crook of Jesse's neck and he kissed her hair. Jesse thought to himself how _this_ is so worth it although he can't mention it Beca without earning a slap.

"I love you Beca."

"Love you too Jesse."

A/N 2: Thanks for reading :) Come back for more :)


	21. Hospital

A/N: Hi guys. This short was thrown together at the last minute. Thanks for all your reviews and support. Disclaimer: Not the owner of the movie or characters. Please read and review.

Chapter 21.

"Omg! Is she ok? Chloe, what's happening with Beca?"

Jesse paced back and forth in a panic not meaning to yell at Chloe on the phone. He had just left the Bella house. He was helping Beca and Fat Amy carry some of the heavy boxes upstairs. He told Beca that his shift was over at 4 and would come back to help again. Beca is so stubborn and doesn't ask for much help (like it makes her a weak person or something).

"Ok. Stay with her until I get there. Thanks Chloe!" Jesse hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

He had his coworker Trent take over the station and called Beca's dad. All he knew at this point was Beca fell down a flight of stair and was hurt. After Trent was situated, Jesse left and was on his way to Atlanta Medical Hospital. While stopped at a red light Jesse's phone buzzed with a message from Chloe. Beca was headed down for a CT scan.

Jesse arrived at the hospital and Chloe met him at the front desk. She explained to him what happened after he left that Beca want to get everything upstairs and lost her footing at the top of the stairs and fell backwards down the whole flight of steps. After a period of time, Beca returned to her examine room where Jesse was allowed back to see her.

Jesse glanced around the curtain to see Beca laying on the bed with an IV drip running and her eyes were closed.

"Hey," he whispered softly giving her a kiss. "How are feeling?"

"Jesse," she mumbled almost inaudibly. "I feel like I fell down a flight of steps." She still had her so called sense of humor.

The attending physician entered with her results of the CT scan. She fractured a few ribs and her right clavicle (collarbone). She severely sprained her right wrist and her left leg was broken in two places.

"You will get a cast for your leg which will take at least 6 weeks to heal. Also your arm will be out in a sling for at least a week." The doctor informed as the nurse helped prepare for the molding of Beca's cast. She was given crutches and learned how to use them.

The cast was set and the doctor went to get her prescriptions for the pain and her discharge and aftercare papers. Chloe entered the room and gave a sad smile.

"Oh Becs, poor thing."

"Yeeeeah, but how else can I get a personal servant?" Beca looked at Jesse lopsided smile. The drugs must be pretty good for Beca to be this calm or else she would be giving the nurses and doctor an extremely hard time.

After all was said and done the doctor gave Beca her release papers. Of course she bitched about leaving the hospital being pushed around in a wheelchair which is protocol.

Back at the Bella house Jesse carried Beca upstairs where Chloe helped her get dressed in shorts and a t shirt. It was going to be a bit inconvenient, but with Chloe, the Bellas and Jesse around it wouldn't be so bad.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading! We'll do this again next time. If you have an idea/prompt feel free to PM me. Stay amazing! xx


	22. Dvd's and Promises

A/N: More for the Jeca clan. Thanks so much guys! I'm overwhelmed by the reviews and the prompt/ideas you guys have. I can't wait to write them. This idea came from my reviewer LeYoYo saying "What if they go shopping and Jesse whines over a movie that Beca absolutely refuses to buy? He promises to "compensate" her when they get home (to bed). So to you LeYoYo part 1. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. Kindly read and review.

Chapter 21.

Beca knows by now how serious Jesse is about his movie collection. They have been together three years and he has at least a hundred dvd's at this point...in alphabetical order. Beca is so tempted to rearrange them all. Although she doesn't want to hear him whine about it and speaking of whining...poor Beca put up with a lot from Jesse at the local Walmart. He acted like a typical three year old.

"I'm not buying that dvd Jesse...end of story! Beca said through gritted teeth.

"Come on Becs. What's wrong with it? It's fun, funny and has some pretty decent songs on the soundtrack." Jesse practically pleaded with Beca. "It even won Teen Choice and MTV awards."

"There's no way I'm buying a movie about a cappella singing groups. You've made me suffer through Glee!" Beca protested.

"But Becs its Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2. Two dvd's for the price of one and the music is awesome!" He implored with his voice drawing attention to the young couple.

Beca started to lose patience with Jesse now. She walked away pushing the cart ignoring him.

"Beca wait! You know what else?" She turned around and glared at him as he slowly walked up to her.

"What?!"

"I think you totally look like the lead actress Anna Kendrick," He mentioned bearing his lopsided grin. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the cheek to whisper in her ear "She is very hot, but I think you're hotter and if you buy me the dvd I promise I'll make it worth your while when we get home." His hands roamed across her ass giving it a little squeeze making her squeal.

"You're lucky I like you."

"I truly am lucky." He ran to the isle and picked up the dvd and placed in the cart. His smile grew wider almost splitting his face. He had a night of pampering his girlfriend ahead of him.

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed that. Stay tuned for part 2...coming soon ;) Thanks for reading. Leave me your thoughts. So much more to come so stay tuned! xx


	23. Drunk Jesse

A/N: Hi guys! Some more stories to pass the time. This one is slightly AU (sophomore year) Beca and Jesse aren't a couple...yet :) This is another prompt from cruisingturtle for a drunk Jesse. You guys are amazing, all the support and love you've shown me so Thank You All! I 3 U. Disclaimer: I don't even own a part of it.

Chapter 23.

Hood night is always fun when the a cappella groups hang out and party. Drinking and dancing and mingling among friends. Beca had been busy most of the night working at the radio station. She had finally showed up near 11 o'clock when the party was in full rocking mode with the music blaring and a bunch of drunken college's kids acting foolish. All the Bellas greeted her with Chloe engulfing her with a bone crushing hug.

"Becs, you made it!" Beca got a strong whiff of alcohol flowing from her redheaded friend. Fat Amy came along thrusting a red cup full of God knows what kind of concoction in her hand.

She can at least admit the music was pumping well and the Trebles were throwing a decent party. She stood looking around at everyone taking in her scenery when that familiar voice rang through the air.

"Beca, Becaaaaaaaah, Becaaaaaaw!" Jesse made his way through the crowd of people until he reached the tiny brunette.

"Hey," Beca smiled swirling the liquid in her cup.

"I'mm glad you fin ally made it." His words were a bit slurred that made her snicker.

"I see somebody's having a good time...might want to slow down a bit chugger." Beca knew Jesse was a bit intoxicated from his words and actions which she found amusing. "You're really drunk right now."

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry." Jesse said with a slight swaying motion. Beca just smiled at Jesse. She thought he was just as cute and adorable drunk as he was sober. But she can't say that out loud!

Just about one in the morning the music was dying down and some of the Bella's were leaving and few crashed on the floor. Beca was feeling a tad drunk tapping her fingers on her drink to the beat of the music. Jesse staggered up to her and asked her to dance.

"Dude, you're totally shitfaced right now!"

"Nah. I'm just a bit drunk that's all." Jesse was extremely close to Beca. "Beca, will you take a walk with me?"

"Where?" She asked not wanted to be kidnapped or anything.

"Just right here on the campus grounds." Beca nodded and she and Jesse walked outside.

Other than the music coming from the Treble House it was a quiet night. The moon was shining and there was a slight cool breeze blowing. They didn't talk about anything in particular, but Jesse was acting a little strange.

"Jesse? Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I'm ok. I'd like to ask you something." His voice seemed a bit shaky. He was nervous.

They were close by to the benches and decided to sit down. Jesse was just going to come out and say it… hope for the best. He's known Beca for over a year and he has liked her since day one.

"Here goes nothing," He mumbled. "Ok. So we've known each other for over a year and I mean we're cool and all." He paused. "But, I like you Beca. Really like you." And with that, he parted his lips and closed the distance between the two.

Beca closed her eyes shut and felt the softest brush against her lips. A chaste kiss lasting but just a moment.

A heated debate flashed through Beca's mind. But Jesse was staring at her with that look, like a puppy expecting to be kicked but hoping for a pat nonetheless, chewing his lower lip nervously. Oh, fuck it! If Jesse was that wasted he probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

Beca reached up and tugged Jesse forward and crashed their lips together. She slowly caressed Jesse's lower lip with her tongue and he parted his lips for her. Their tongues met, caressed, tickled and retreated. They broke this kiss panting for air.

"I think we should get back." Jesse was quite flushed at the kiss which made Beca proud. He seemed to sober up quickly. The walk back to the house was quiet.

"We'll talk tomorrow ok?" Beca said and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Beca." And with that Jesse went to bed with a smile on his face.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. I hope that wasn't too bad : / You guys are great. More to come so stay tuned. A lot of prompts to be filled now!


	24. Dvd's and Promises part 2

A/N: Here's part 2 for all you dirty little birds. Thanks to LeYoYo for the prompt. Thanks for all your support. You guys rock! Disclaimer: Don't own PP or characters used in this story. Rated M for sexy times.

Chapter 24.

The drive home was a happy one for Jesse while Beca held a slight scowl on her face. She can't believe she gave into Jesse...then again, she can because Jesse made a promise and he keeps his promises. Plus, he's really good in bed. The thought of of _that_ alone sent her into a state of arousal.

They pulled up and parked while Jesse got all the bags Beca went to open the door.

"Just relax babe. I got all this. " Beca smiled as she went and sat on the couch. Jesse put all the groceries away and entered the living room with two sodas and the dvd while the popcorn was popping in the microwave.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Beca turned her head as she heard the ruffling of plastic.

"Opening the dvd so we catch watch Pitch Perfect." Beca went wide eyed at his gesture.

"No Jess, just no! I don't want to watch it!" Beca's voice was loud and harsh. Jesse stopped dead in his tracks at her tone.

"Just give it a chance Becs. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it." Jesse stepped up and sat next to Beca twisting his body in her lap looking at her with his soft chocolate brown eyes and cheesy smile. "Make you a deal, if you really don't like it we can turn it off and do _something_ else." A shiver ran down her spine at his seductive tone.

"Fine! I'll give it a damn shot but you better turn it off if I don't like it!" She demanded.

"As you wish." Jesse put the dvd in the player and started the movie. He took his place next to Beca and pulled her close.

"Are you serious?" Beca glared at Jesse. "You seriously think I look like Anna Kendrick?"

"Well, yeah. You sound like that's a bad thing. She's pretty and talented." Jesse was feigning like he was hurt. "I think you're much prettier than her though."

Beca tried to fight the smile that formed on her face.

"You rock the party that rocks the body!" His tone was straight forward and to the point.

"I don't know what to say to that." Her tone was low as her eyes met with his.

"I stand by it." Jesse's stared back at Beca and gave her a quick smile. Beca shook her head and placed her focus back in the movie.

Two hours later the end credits rolled and Beca was surprised a bit because she didn't think it was that bad. Albeit she did question the fact of similarities between the movie and the life she lives now at Barden.

Jesse ejected the movie, put things away and cleaned up while Beca headed to take a shower. Jesse entered the bedroom hearing the water run. Without thinking he undressed and entered the bathroom and into the shower causing Beca to gasp in shock.

"Jesus Christ Jesse! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry babe. I'm here to pamper my girlfriend." He leaned in for a chaste kiss. "Allow me." He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squeeze some in his hand and gently massaged Beca's scalp.

"Mmmm, this is nice." She said relaxing into his touch. He slowly kissed her neck down to her collarbone. He placed her hair under the flowing hot water to rinse the shampoo away and grabbed the loofa.

Jesse lathered the soap on the loofa and glided it across her skin from her neck down across her perky breasts towards her tight abs. He eyed her gorgeous body with soap dripping down. No hiding the arousal of his hard member as it poked Beca's thigh. She placed her hands on Jesse's chest feeling his hard defined muscles underneath her fingers.

The heat rose inside Beca with every ounce of flesh she touched. She was getting wetter in a different way and she wanted Jesse to take her right there, right now. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers kissing her tenderly.

He drew soft moans from her and she licked his bottom lip to deepen the kiss which was granted immediately. Tongues gliding, swirling, exploring as if it was a new journey again. This wasn't the first time they had sex in the shower, nor would be their last. The shower long forgotten being wrapped up in a sensual kiss driving each other to madness. Jesse wanted to pamper Beca, worship every inch of her body but that too if forgotten as the heat rises even more.

He broke the kiss panting in favor of licking his way down the crevice of her breasts. He popped her left nipple in his mouth swirling his tongue on her hardened nub. Beca's hands slide down Jesse's side to his ass and gave it a squeeze making him slightly thrust his hips forward.

Her hand wrapped around his hard cock and she stroked him gently creating the sweet grunts she likes to hear. He moved to her right nipple giving the same attention. Then nipping and biting, sliding his way down her body stopping just above her mound of soft brown curls. He ran his fingers gently through her softness grazing her clit, brushing through her wet folds. He applied open mouthed kissed on her thighs avoiding where she wanted him most.

"Jesse please." her soft whisper vanished through the air from the desire he felt through her heated, wet flesh. He extended his tongue slowly, torturously, languidly licking up her folds causing her legs to tremble. Beca's fingers laced in Jesse's hair drawing him closer.

He used the tip of his tongue to tease at Beca's entrance before trailing it higher, encircling Beca's clit as she opened her legs wider. Jesse sucked her sensitive bud, using his tongue to flick her clit mercilessly.

Beca closed her eyes and tugged tighter on Jesse's hair. At some point Jesse slid two fingers in her core, pumping endlessly as Beca arched into every thrust. She could feel the burn in her stomach at her fast approaching orgasm. With a harsh flick of his tongue over her clit, her walls clenched around his fingers as he sucked hard on her nub. Beca came hard, thrusting her hips against Jesse's face as his name filled the shower. He slowed his pace letting her ride out her high. Small tremors left her body and Jesse held her tight as she slide down the shower wall.

"Fuck," was all she could choke out.

"You so beautiful when you come." Jesse expressed. He turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped around Beca and took her to the bedroom.

"I'm not done with you yet." He stated. Beca lay on the bed and watched as Jesse toweled himself off and grabbed a condom from the night stand. She knew it was going to be a long evening.

A/N 2: Yeah...I'm leaving it there but guess what? I'm not done! Part three will be uploaded tomorrow...so stay tuned dirty little birds. Thanks again for all your support. LeYoYo...More to come XD ;) Kindly leave a review.


	25. Dvd's and Promises part 3

A/N: Hey there!. This is getting crazy for me. All the love and support is amazing you guys! Thank you so much. Well I had to make a third part...I was on a time crunch and...well because I wanted more of them just like you do. XD So this chapter is Rated M for MORE sexy times. Disclaimer: The same as all the others...Don't own anything but my writings. Kindly read and review.

Chapter 25.

Beca lay on the bed watched Jesse intently. He toweled his body off and grabbed a condom from nightstand. Beca slowly unwrapped herself from her towel and lay naked waiting for her lover. She bit her lip and oogled Jesse's hot body from across the room. He walked towards the bed with his member standing at attention. He climbed in bed next to her and pressed his lips to hers. Beca's hands wrapped around Jesse's neck pulling him closer.

Jesse felt the burn in his belly. His entire body was on fire. His cock pressed against Beca's thigh creating a pleasurable sensation. They rolled on the bed and Beca was on top. She took a moment to take him in, Jesse gripped her hips as her fingers and lips traced across his neck and chest.

"Mmmm, I love your body Jesse." She mumbled, trailed her tongue along his nipple.

"Unnggghhh," he arched his back and gripped her tighter. Jesse wanted to pamper his girlfriend and flipped their position.

"Beca, I want to taste you, slowly and make love to you all night." His words were laced with pure desire and need for Beca.

"I want your mouth on me Jesse." He leant down and kissed her lips. Mouths moving in unison. Jesse licked her bottom lip and she parted them instantly. Tongues swirling in dance drawing soft hums from each other.

Jesse pulled away in favor for kissing along Beca's jaw line, searching for her pulse point. A loud moan escaped her upon discovery. His hands slid down her body like a paintbrush creating imagery on an easel. Hot peppered kisses descending from her throat to her breasts.

"Jesse." Beca whispered.

His strong hands cupped her breasts firmly pinching her hardened nipples between his fingers. He nipped and bit her other nipple between his teeth. Jesse's tongue traveled further down Beca's hot, pale skin. He loved making her squirm under his touch. Her fingers laced through his hair briefly and then she placed both hands on his shoulders, encouraging him down with firm pressure.

He glanced up at her and smiled. He resumed kissing her body slowly, torturously. Kissing and sucking patches of her pale skin. Lower and lower, inch by inch. he was now face to face with her dripping wet center even with his chin. He braced himself with his hand on her creamy thighs, and leaned forward to press soft, wet kisses along her inner thigh.

"Ooooh, Jesse please. I need more." Beca's voice was soft and shaky. Jesse's own desire for Beca out weighed wanting to go slow.

He ran his tongue along her folds causing her to spread her legs wider. He followed it with short quick licks all around, but not on the place she wanted his touch the most until she groaned and brought a hand down and pressed his head against her receiving a moaned at the small contact.

He smirked against her heated flesh. When he finally sucked her clit into her mouth she let out a high pitched mewl. Beca fisted her hand in his hair, pressing into him harder. Beca's hips jutted against Jesse's mouth. "Harder," She moaned breathlessly.

Jesse complied, sucking her nub harder, then flicked his tongue over it. He brought one hand to her center ran his finger through her folds, capturing her essence and slipping inside feeling the warmth of her inner core. He flattened his tongue against her clit rolling in circles as his slid a second finger inside, pumping them in rhythm with his tongue.

"Mmmm, Jesse. Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!" With the curl of Jesse's fingers, Beca came undone, shuddering as her orgasm hit her. Her eyes clamped shut, her mouth a perfect "O" Beca came with a high squeal.

She fell limp on the bed. Jesse withdrew his digits and licked them clean of her essence. He crawled his way up to kiss Beca's lips.

"You're so beautiful when you come." Jesse's eyes were dark with lust.

Beca reached down to Jesse's cock and gave it a squeeze. She knows he is aching for relief. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and stroked him steadily.

"Fuck me, Jesse." He tore the condom open and rolled in on his dick. He aligned himself to her core and thrust past her wet tender lip easily. Jesse began a slow rhythm enjoy the sensation of Beca. Her hands grabbed his ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist urging him to go deeper.

Lust took over as he threw her legs over his shoulders and thrusting faster and harder into her.

"God Beca...so good." He panted.

She rose her hips to meet his in unison. Skin on skin slapping filled the air. The coil in his belly undeniable there. He was close to exploding. Beca reached between the two and cupped his balls. She massaged them gently making him moan her name.

"Becs. I'm gonna cum." With one final thrust Jesse came hard gasping as the orgasm exploded from his balls and yelled Beca's name as he spilled his release deep inside her. He collapse on her chest, breathing heavily. Beca caressed Jesse's hair and kissed the side of his head.

He looked up at her with loving eyes.

"Just think, we can have a repeat performance tomorrow." Beca raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, you were Pitch Perfect tonight that I can't wait to see what Pitch Perfect 2 brings!" He laughed earning him a push off the bed.

A/N 2: Well that's it for those love birds. Hope you all enjoyed that. Give me your thoughts and if you have any suggestions feel free to leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks for reading. Until next time.


	26. Coffee Machine

A/N: Wow! This is the most I've ever received in reviews! Special shoutout to cruisingturtle for being the 100th reviewer! Thank you guys. This one is short with a little fluff (something I'm not used to writing). Disclaimer: I can't even say I own a small piece...because I don't. Give a read my loves.

Chapter 26

I can't believe I'm in love with the nerd Beca though as she watched Jesse poke and prod at the new Keurig she purchased yesterday. "Jesse, you shouldn't do it like that."

He glanced at her in response. A minute later metal grinding sound filled the kitchen followed by a hiss of steam and Jesse yelping in pain. "Shit! I got burnt."

"You got scalded not burnt, you weirdo. I warned you and you didn't listen."

"Yeah, yeah. It still hurts though." Jesse held his pained hand close to his body.

"Run it under cold water Jess."

"I'll live."

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" She held her hand out to him. "Don't tell anybody or I'll kick your ass."

"How could never ruin your street cred Beca, then I couldn't get any of your secret special kisses anymore." He smiled at her giving her his hand to run under the cold water.

"Shut up nerd!"

"Thanks babe." Beca dried his hand and placed a soft kiss along his skin.

"I happen to use these machines at work and I hear they do some sort of competitions with this shit too." She cleaned the mess he made and continued to correctly make the cappuccino for him. "You just have to get the hang of it that's all."

Jesse made a mental note to make sure and read the instructions first before trying to make another cup.

"Do you need anywhere else to be kissed better?" Beca handed Jesse the small cup and he took a sip.

"Ow. This just burnt my lip a little."

She smiled and their shared a soft kiss.

"Just let me make the coffee for the future."

Jesse nodded and sipped his drink. Beca had always made things better.

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed that! Leave me your thoughts and if you have an idea or two, leave that as well. Thanks again! Until next time.

Cheryl out! xx


	27. Embarrassing Beca

A/N: Here's another one of the 365 days of Jeca. Thanks to cruisingturtle for the prompt! Thank all of you for the reviews guys. It means a lot to me. Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

Chapter 27.

Beca can get flustered and embarrassed pretty easily. Today is no exception. She loves her boyfriend with all her heart and she is used to Jesse's ways by now being together for three years. On the other hand, a drunk Jesse (albeit funny) is the worst!

Everyone was having a great time at the Trebles party with the music playing, everyone dancing and of course... intoxicated. This is the one true time that the a cappella nerds get along without the pressure of competition.

Surrounded by her sister Bellas Beca was jumping and swinging to the beat of music. Her right hand was mimicking a telephone while the other grasping at her crotch, thrusting her hips back and forth with Chloe spanking her ass. All carefree and enjoying themselves. With Jesse right behind her enjoying the show. Typical guy gets aroused at this sort of performance. He needs to "hold" himself at bay.

The more Beca dances, the more excited he becomes. And every so often Jesse gets an idea...but with that can come major embarrassment for Beca.

Again...Today. Is. No. Exception.

Jesse walked away and spoke to each of the Trebles. He had something up his sleeve. All the Trebles went into the house to "prepare" for whatever Jesse had planned. He went to the DJ to cue certain songs and made the announcement to the partiers.

"Ladies and Gents, the Trebles would like to present to you a quick fashion show. We call this 'Underwear Expressions'." And with that the music started as Jesse walked into the house.

Beca stood with a shocked expression having no clue that any of this would occur. All the Bella's giggled waiting for the other entertainment to begin.

One by one each Treble strutted out in just their boxers! Some were cartoons or television shows, while others were bright in color. Benji came out in none other than his Star Wars with Darth Vader on his ass and the lightsaber on his...well you get the picture. Some Lucky girl (Emily) may get to see the lightsaber at full length.

Beca held her head in her hands, Jesse was the last on out. So random that the music changed to the Superman theme. When Beca looked up she seen Jesse walking out backwards with Superman boxers. They were black in color with Superman written across his ass and then when he turned around Beca's face drained of all her color that Jesse's body part was showing up the competition but _that_ wasn't the worst part. The worst part were the words written on the front of the garment... "Man of Steel"!

Yep! You guessed it...when he has an erection...indeed it is the man of steel.

There was no escaping the laughter from all the Bellas. Beca was embarrassed and wanted to melt into the ground.

"Oye Becs, Maybe you should trade in Jesse for a new character...If he's Superman he must blow his banger pretty quick." Fat Amy advised. Everyone burst into laughter. Beca turned a shade of red. She was going to kill Jesse.

"You're one lucky girl Becs." Stacie added.

"You all aren't helping!"

Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and dragged him into the house. She was beyond pissed if there was any indication of the smoke coming out of her ears.

"Jesse what the fuck were you thinking?"

"What Beca. I was just having some fun."

"That was embarrassing. I don't need my friends seeing my half naked boyfriend's junk." Jesse couldn't help the smile that rose on his face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I like that you are protective. It's kind of a turn on."

"You know Jess it's a good thing that you sing a cappella. I will give you this, you are good with your mouth. But don't let me make an announcement that the other character you are is...Quick Draw McGraw. With that Beca left the room as a stunned Jesse let her words sink in. Maybe he should think twice before acting on the ideas he has.

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed that. Leave me your thoughts. Thanks again for all your support. Until next time…

Cheryl out! xx


	28. Puppy

A/N: Hey my peeps! Another short for your reading pleasure. This is a companion piece to Chapter 8 set in the future. I'd like thank KikedyLil'Monsta for the idea. Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Read and review.

It has been a few years since Jesse's dog Rocky was put down due to illness. We all know you never can replace the animal you have loved for so many years, but Beca thought it would good idea to get Jesse a puppy. In their previous conversations, Beca learned the types of dogs he likes.

Early Friday afternoon Beca's classes were done so she decided to go to the pet store. Upon entering the store she caught a whiff of _all_ the animal odors at once. Her scrunched up nose wanted her to leave, but Beca was determined to look for a puppy to surprise Jesse.

She reached the kennel where all the high pitched whining puppies were and smiled. There were Pitbulls, Bulldogs and there were two German Shepherds however, Beca was leary to purchase one of those due to the fact that 'Rocky' was a German shepherd. She didn't want him to get emotional over it.

Then a tiny brown Puggle caught her eye. It was just about 6 to 8 weeks old with a little bit of black and white coloring around its face. When Beca approached the kennel the tiny Puggle ran toward the glass and pressed his tiny paws on the window and wagged its tail. Little high pitched barks escaped the puppy and Beca actually found herself rolling her eyes because she thinks this is the one. This is the little bugger she wants to get Jesse.

She talked with the sales person on purchasing the puppy and walked around the store for the puppy's needs. Beca paid the cashier for her purchases and carried the pup in a small carrier. She got to the apartment and set up everything for the puppy. She let him out of the cage and watched as it roamed around sniffing everything.

About ten minutes before Jesse is due home, she put the pup in the carrier and took him to the bedroom.

"Hey Becs, I'm home." Jesse hung his jacket in the closet and heard Beca moving around in the kitchen.

"Hey." She mumbled opening the refrigerator.

"I'd like to go take a shower. If you want you can join me." He said walking out of the kitchen to go upstairs.

Beca stayed behind for a couple of minutes before deciding to go upstairs. She heard Jesse grabbing something from his dresser and then she heard it...the high whine of the puppy. She seen Jesse looking around the room confused as to what the sound was.

"Did you hear that?" He inquired.

"Um...what did it sound like?" Another noise came from the cage. Jesse looked.

"It came from over there babe." Jesse pointed to the corner of their where there was a hand crafted bookcase.

As he approached the bookcase the little bugger wasn't quiet anymore and started yapping. Jesse was taken by surprise at first. He looked at Beca in disbelief.

"Oh my God Beca! Is that a puppy?" She nodded.

"I just got him this afternoon. I wanted to surprise you so...surprise!" He walked over to the carrier and opened the door. The puppy came wobbling out excitedly.

Jesse picked him up and pet him. His little tiny tongue licked on Jesse's face. "He's a cutie Becs. What's his name?"

"That's up to you Jess. He is yours."

"Ok then. I think I'll name him Cody. What do ya think boy?" Jesse scratched behind his ears and Cody licked his face.

Beca gave Jesse a smile. She liked to see the twinkle in his eyes.

"Thanks Beca. I love him and I love you!" He leant down and kissed Beca's lips which made Cody bark. Beca knew she made the right decision seeing how happy that made him. They took their first step on expanding their little family.

A/N 2: Let me know what ya think guys. Still more to come. Thanks for reading!


	29. Lifeguard

A/N: Hey everyone! Not even through the first month and the responses are amazing so thank you so much. This short is an AU. Give it a read. Let me know your thoughts. Disclaimer: Universal owns the rights to Pitch Perfect not me.

It was a scorching, sweltering day with the temperature in the mid 90's. The sun was just beaming down on the streets so Beca and her friend Chloe decided to go to pool at the Vogt Recreation Center. The girls only lived a few doors down from each other so it wouldn't take too long for either of them to get their swimsuits on. It was almost 1 o'clock and the pool was going to open.

Everything was ready to go as all people were sitting at the side of the pool waiting. The life

guard walked around the pool giving everyone the rules. Beca thought he was pretty hot.

"Becs, you're staring." She nudged her friend on the shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Beca drew her attention to her friend.

"I see that glint in your eyes Mitchell. Don't deny it. You think he's hot!" Chloe's bright smile made Beca blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about Chlo."

"Mhmm"

"I mean he _is_ good looking and has a nice body and all…"The lifeguard blew the whistle as everybody jumped into the pool.

Chloe and Beca were swimming back and forth racing when Beca wanted to dive from the diving board. It just so happened that the hot guys was in charge of the said diving board for today.

"I want to dive off of the board Chlo." Beca said swimming towards the corner steps of the pool.

"I don't think that's a good idea Becs. You've never done it before."

"That's what the lifeguard is for!" The brunette expressed.

She got out of the pool and adjusted her swimsuit . She walked towards the diving board and waited in line for her turn. Beca listened to the lifeguard's instructions and began to walk to the edge of the board. She jumped up once and on the second jump she slipped and headed down to the water. There was a large smack but no real splash indicating Beca belly flopped accidently in the water making the other's cringe at the thought.

"Beca, BECA!" Chloe called out. This got the attention of the lifeguard who dove in and moments later had Beca in his arms pulling her to the side of the pool. She appeared a little disoriented. He had a hold of her face checking her eyes.

"I think I'm in Heaven because you look like an angel." Beca said, after coughing much water.

"You're not dead. Not on my watch anyway. You belly flopped in the water and the sting must have shocked you because you passed out."

"I guess you saved my life so I should thank you properly. Maybe we could grab a bite to eat sometime?"

"I'd like that. My name is Jesse by the way."

"Beca."

"Ok Beca. That's a nice name. I'm free Friday and Saturday if you are."

"How about Saturday?" She asked.

"Saturday it is." Jesse helped Beca up. She had gotten the wind knocked out of her but will make a full recovery.

Chloe sniffled "Oh my God Beca! I thought you were gone!" She wiped the tears from her cheek.

"I'm alive Chlo. Please don't cry." Beca gave Chloe a hug to prove that she was in fact real.

The girls gathered their things and just before they left, Beca gave Jesse her number and vice versa. He waved the girls off wishing them a good day. Chloe was giddy knowing she was going to help her best friend get dolled up to go on a date with Jesse.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time...stay awesome :)


	30. Pool

A/N: Here we are again with another short of your favorite couple. Thanks for all the support! Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. Kindly leave me your thoughts. Any ideas/prompts? Feel free to pm me.

Chapter 30.

It was a nice evening between spring and summer where the weather was warm and the breeze was cool. Jesse and Beca sat comfortably on their lounge chairs by the pool sipping their drinks.

"Beca, do you want to take a dip with me?" Jesse asked with a questionable tone in his voice.

"I don't feel like getting my bathing suit." She replied.

"I...uh, didn't say anything about bathing suits." Beca's eyes widened when Jesse removed his shorts and boxers.

"Are you serious?" Jesse nodded and stood proudly with a grin on his face and his hands on his hips.

"Dude! There's no way in hell I'm skinny dipping. One of the neighbors would see!" She complained.

"You're such a party pooper. Where's your sense of adventure?" He walked to the edge of the pool, before shallowly diving in just beneath the surface of the water. When he came up, Jesse shook his head and wipes his eyes. "Ahhhh! That's refreshing!

Jesse was trying his best to get her to join him. He was baiting her. It was working. "Enjoy yourself."

He seemed to be entertaining himself, splashing around like a little excited boy. She looked out at him.

While Jesse occupied himself under water, Beca took the opportunity to strip herself from her clothes and set them aside. She ran to the pool and did a cannonball catching him off guard.

He immediately rose to the surface looking for her. Beca popped up a moment later behind him. She jumped on his back trying to push him under.

"Awww no you don't!" Jesse exclaimed as he rose holding Beca over his head making her squeal in protest. He tossed her gently into the water and laughed. He loves these rare moments when Beca is completely free.

She came up and cursed at him. He swam to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Becs, I couldn't resist." He kissed the top of her head.

"I forgive you, nerd." They shared soft, tender kisses.

They both playfully splashed each other and laughed. After all the horseplay, they both waded in the water enjoying the moonlit sky during this relaxing evening.

A/N 2: Hope all of you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading. More to come! I'm giving all the love back you have shown me. Til next time. Stay Aca-awesome xx


	31. Ice Skating

A/N: Hey everybody! The responses are amazing and I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you so much. This is the last day of just the first month! We have a long way to go. Disclaimer: Not the owner of the movie or the characters. Keep reading my loves.

Chapter 31.

Jesse had the idea to take Beca to Park Tavern for some ice skating. He remembered she mentioned ice skating when she was younger, but wasn't very good. He told her he needed to stop at the Gadget store and it was a surprise so she wouldn't freak out.

When they arrived they stopped at the vendor to get a hot and a soda. After they finished Jesse grabbed Beca's hand taking her toward the entrance. It wasn't a minute later she noticed the white sign that displayed "Ice Skating" when she started freaking out.

"Oh no...Oh no you don't! No way you're getting me on that ice Jesse! I can't even stand on it let alone skate on it!"

"Looks like you have to hold on to me than Beca," he smiled widely.

"Ugh, Jesse!"

But she was ignored, and he pulled her to the front desk.

"Good afternoon. I'd like two pair please...a size nine and what size Becs…?" Jesse asked.

"6," Beca replied resignedly.

"Here you are," the woman handed over two set of skates.

"I promise, it'll be fun," Jesse whispered to his girlfriend.

"Sure, I believe you," she didn't sound very convincing.

They changed from their sneakers to the skates as Jesse stepped on the ice first and held his hand out to Beca. She carefully stepped down from the platform, grasping Jesse's hand tightly.

"I can't believe I'm doing this.."

As soon as her other foot hit the ice, Beca fell on her ass, taking Jesse down with her. When they landed on the ice, they were in a rather compromising position.

"I really thought you were kidding," Jesse giggled, standing and pulled Beca to her feet.

"Well...I wasn't," she responded. "I was a kid and not good then."

"I'll make sure you won't fall again."

Facing his girlfriend, Jesse took both of Beca's hands in his and skated backwards, dragging her with him. When they were halfway around the rink, they slowed, and Jesse let go and placed one hand on her waist, putting one of her on his waist.

"Ok Becs. I need you to move your feet. You're not skating if you don't," Jesse explained. "It's like waltzing without lifting your feet. You can dance so…"

Beca stuck out her tongue. "I can't promise we'll stay vertical, but I'll try." Clutching on for dear life, Beca began to waltz around the rink with Jesse. The smile on his face told her she was doing ok.

Jesse slowed them down and grabbed the rail to stop. "Wasn't so bad huh?"

"No. It was ok."

Jesse kissed Beca and hugged her tight. "Thanks for doing this Beca. I'm sorry that you fell."

"With a reception like that maybe, just maybe I should fall more often." Beca murmured and pulled Jesse in for another kiss.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading guys. Come back for more :) Until next time...Stay aca-awesome!


	32. Discovering a Secret

A/N: Howdy folks! So...it's the start of the second month of this series. The response was incredible and I am ecstatic! Thank you all for the love. This is another prompt from cruisingturtle. Rated M for adult themes. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Kindly give me your thoughts. Any ideas or prompts? Send me a PM.

Chapter 32.

Jesse doesn't think anything of it at first. People have a tendency to wake in the night and maybe go to the bathroom or get a snack and whatnot. It's the whatnot that had Jesse in a tizzy one evening. Beca and Jesse hadn't been sleeping together that long so it's still a discovery of sorts. You get to know different things in the overnight hours. Take for instance Jesse's feet can get pretty cold and then there's a bit of restless sleep. Beca actually snores a little when she is completely out of it.

One of those night Jesse heard the crash downstairs that woke him with a start. The clanking of pots and pans. "What the hell is going on," he thought. He reluctantly got out of bed and traveled downstairs to see what Beca was doing. He stood by the doorframe and observed her. She moved around the kitchen swiftly however something was different. He eyes were shut longer than a person who just woke and was a tad sleepy.

"Beca," Jesse called to her. She wasn't responsive. He walked in the kitchen and stood next to her by the refrigerator. "Beca," he tried again and again.

She continued her task at hand cooking an egg. When finished she proceeded to go back upstairs and climbed in bed. Jesse followed her and climbed in next to her as she nuzzled her head in his chest. Within minutes he heard the soft snores coming from her indicating she was asleep and he fell back into his slumber shortly after.

Due to their schooling and work schedules both hadn't had spent much time together coming home tired from their daily activities.

The following week, it happened again only this time Beca remained in bed. Here's the time Jesse was completely unsure of what to do. He awoke to motion in the bed where Beca lay next to him. He looked at her and smiled. It was quite evident she was having a rather naughty dream. He watched her intently as she hummed lowly and squirmed around under the sheets.

No doubt this was a big turn on as his cock began to rise under his pajamas. He doubted on waking her without startling her. Before Jesse could try Beca's eyes opened glazed over. Darker. Lustful. Her hand flew down to Jesse's crotch. He gasped at the sensation. Beca was still asleep and it became apparent that she was living out the dream in her mind.

Beca continued to press her hand on Jesse's dick. His nerve endings ablaze. Jesse thrust his hips forward to keep the contact and Beca pushed him back. She yanked his pants and boxers down to see Jesse's erection. His long 8 inch muscle is pink and swollen and perfect. It throbs and glistened with his desire. A sizable amount of pre cum seeped out as Beca swiped her thumb over his cock, smearing the liquid over all around his mushroom head.

Beca began to mumble sexual things she wanted to do to Jesse while she rubbed his member. Jesse moaned in pleasure. He carefully rolled them over so he was on top. Beca locked eyes with Jesse. He smirked and dipped down to kiss and bite her neck causing Beca to let out a soft moan.

Beca had goosebumps when Jesse started to kiss her chest and slowly made his way to her breasts. Jesse used one hand to tease one nipple and used his teeth to tease the other. Beca was breathing heavily and looked at him.

Beca was in a world of pleasure as Jesse was having his way with her. His hand ran the length of her body and slipped beneath her pants and panties.

"Oh, so wet already Beca." he whispered in her ear.

Beca moaned softly when Jesse began to rub her before slipping a finger inside. She gasped at the feel of the finger and the motion it made inside her.

"Oh God…" she muttered.

Jesse connected his lips to hers as he slipped in another finger. Jesse's skillful fingers made Beca want to fly of the highest mountain. Beca felt herself go further into the world of pleasure with Jesse's fingering and tweaking.

"More Jesse...more…" she whispered with deep panting breaths.

Jesse withdrew his fingers and dragged her panties down her legs. He spread her legs wide and came face to face with her wet heat. Jesse took a languid lick through her wet fold causing her to shudder slightly. His tongue moved against her clit a few times before entering her. Beca's body shook experiencing the pleasure Jesse was providing her.

Jesse licked and sucked and slipped his tongue in and out of Beca. She moved her body against his mouth wanting more and more.

"Oh God, Jesse...close…" she said, breathless with her fingers tangled in his hair.

Jesse simply moaned in response...pushing harder to drive Beca over the edge.

Beca reached her breaking point, her climax until suddenly…

 **She woke up.**

She stared at the ceiling, chest heaving, trying to figure out if she was dreaming or not. At the moment either or was fine with her.

A/N 2: I know...WTF! Don't worry, part 2 will be posted tomorrow ;) Thanks for reading guys. Leave me your thoughts. Until next time…

Much love xx


	33. Discovering a Secret part 2

A/N: As always I wish to thank all the readers, reviewers, favs and followers. Here we go with part 2 you dirty little birds. Rated M. Thanks to cruisingturtle for the prompt. Disclaimer: Still don't own the movie or the characters.

Chapter 33.

Beca remained still, catching her breath, in thought as to what transpired...I mean she knows exactly what happened one way or another. She blinked her eyes rapidly a few times before she opened them again and turned her head to the side. Jesse's face was right next to hers almost a blur at the proximity.

She sees something in his expression: Endearment, Devotion. His erection is pressed against her hip. She'll do something about that shortly-once recovering from this.

His breath is hot on her neck. "You're beautiful Beca," he tells her kissing her neck.

Beca displayed a half smile, not saying anything. Instead she kissed him gently, her hand roaming down his body and grabbed his shaft, stroking him. She could feel the warmth radiating from his body, the pulsation coming from his member. His small approving hums filled Beca's ears.

Jesse cupped her face and pulled her into kiss. Firm, full of appreciation and Beca fell into the easy rhythm as their mouths molded together. His tongue ran across her bottom lip asking for entrance which was granted instantly gliding and exploring each other's mouths.

His hands reached her breasts, thumbing over her nipples. Beca straddled his waist to feel the tip of him sitting against her wet folds.

Both groan at the contact.

Rocking back and forth, Beca bit her lip and rested her forehead to his. It felt good, and with each slick slide of him nudging against her she could feel herself getting wetter. Beca's breath came in harsh pants, shallow and brief.

Suddenly Jesse pulled Beca up as she impaled herself on his ready cock.

"Oh Fuck!" Jesse grunted as his hands fell to Beca's waist.

She began to push herself up and slam down on him over and over again. Such a delicious sensation filled both of them. Beca rode Jesse...hard and fast.

Her fingers stretched out against his skin and she arched her back, her mouth opened, jaw widening as if to relieve the pressure that was building inside.

She could _feel_ him everywhere, hips digging into her thighs and hands marking her skin and mouth panting hotly against her chest and she could feel him large and hard inside her, stretching her, pushing and pulling her all at once.

And it wasn't bad...at all.

"Oh, God. Oh, Jesus." He panted, shaking hard as he held himself still. "You're so fucking…"

And before he could finish the sentence, Beca arched her back, pressing her nails across his chest to the point of drawing blood. Jesse pulled her to his chest, bent his legs and began thrusting into relentlessly.

"Fuuuuuck, Jesse." It was almost a plea. "Faster. God, faster." His fingers clamped hard digging into the globes of her ass and pulling them apart before letting go.

This pressure built quickly inside her that she was catapulted into an intense orgasm. Her body shook as a high pitch escaped her.

"Cuuuumming Jesseeeee!"

As she came down, Beca felt Jesse give several last, frantic thrusts until his body stilled shooting his seed deep within her walls.

"Oh shit. Aaaarrgh, Becaaaaa!"

Jesse lay panting heavily with Beca on his chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"Mmm, I don't think I can move babe." He felt her giggle. "Beca, I think we should talk about what happened."

"I'm pretty sure I know what just happened nerd." She dead panned.

"Seriously Becs, on a couple occasions I caught you sleepwalking. And tonight when we first started, you were asleep...dreaming actually." Jesse couldn't help the smile on his face at the thought. "Your eyes were open and you were...acting out your dream...grabbing my junk."

"Wow! I guess you discovered my secret." Jesse tilted his head to the side.

"How long has this happened?" Jesse asked.

"Since I was about 14. It hasn't happened in a long time so I didn't think anything of it really." She shrugged.

"Well if it continues, please promise me you'll speak to a doctor. I'll go with you," Beca heard the real concern in his voice and nodded. They lay in each other's arms tired and sated falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.

A/N 2: Just a quick note for the guest who mentioned borderline rape. I understand your theory on this matter. Sleepwalkers eyes are usually open and in some instances are in a dream state, (including sexual activities) perform nightly routines, eat. Some have violent tendencies. I decided not to go the violent route. I hope this explanation helped.

As always thanks for your support. Until next time...

Stay awesome! xx


	34. Again Date 2

A/N: Hey there! Another part...continuation of chapter 17 The Date requested by my reviewers: cruisingturtle, AnoMolly, and Raven12. Disclaimer: Universal owns the rights to Pitch Perfect. Kindly read and leave me your thoughts.

Chapter 34.

With a busy schedule, a week and a half goes by as Beca finds herself debating whether or not to hit send. She typed a message out to Jesse Swanson if he's interested in going out again Friday night. She can't believe she's actually saying this, but Stevenson's Lounge has karaoke that night. The thought is quite amusing coming from Beca ( I don't even sing) Mitchell now knowing she has a nice voice due to the impromptu with Jesse in the car whose voice is rather entertaining as well.

Beca: Hey nerd, it's Beca. You free Friday night to do some karaoke?

"Fuck it!" She thought and hit send. Two minutes later her phone chimed.

Movie loving nerd: Why Ms. Beca are you asking me out on a date? *cocks eyebrow and smiles*

Beca: Maybe *scowls*

Movie loving nerd: Then I accept. How's 8 o'clock?

Beca: Fine

Movie loving nerd: Cool! I'll pick you up. See you then

Movie loving nerd: Great! I'll pick you up at 8. See you then Beca.

Beca: Yep

[Friday]

Beca decided to wait for Jesse outside Baker Hall. The weather was nice with a light breeze. She wore black slacks and a powder blue button down shirt with her 4 inch heels. Her hair was braided on the left side while her hair on the right side flowed in curls down past her shoulder. Her makeup was light blue eyeshadow with a hint of blush and a nude color lip gloss.

Jesse pulled up at the curb and parked, and rolled his window down calling out to Beca with a smile and a hand wave. He rolled up the window and stepped out of the car. Jesse had on beige pants with a navy blue pullover shirt.

"Hi. I'm guessing you're ready." He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek lightly. Beca tilted her face upward for him to do so.

"As ready as I'll ever be with a gun to my head." She deadpanned. Jesse laughed.

He opened the car door to let Beca in and went to the driver's seat. Beca gave Jesse directions to Stevenson's and they arrived around 8:30 in front of a small but nice looking place. She smile a bit to herself thinking maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. It looked very inviting. Beca got out of the car and headed to the entrance and waited for Jesse, looking around her. It had a nice ambiance to it...Her thoughts were interrupted when a gentleman can to see her and held the door open.

"Welcome to Stevenson's Lounge," he said politely.

"Thank you, but I'm waiting for my date." Jesse was beside her within a few minutes as he allowed her to lead the way in.

"Good evening folks, smoking or non smoking?" The matradee questioned which both responded with non smoking. The matradee escorted them to a table on the left hand side just slightly away from their performance stage.

Both were seated and the waiter arrived to take their drink orders. Their drinks arrived and they shared a pleasant conversation. A man and a woman set up equipment on stage from Belt it Out Karaoke. There were quite a few people excited to get up on stage a sing their hearts out. Some were pretty amazing and some...not so much.

Four or five rounds of drinks later (it that's the right count) Jesse got up from his seat a requested a song. Beca couldn't believe he was really going to do it. Then she realized that she too will have to get up there and sing.

Fifteen minutes passed when Jesse's name was called to come up on stage. The DJ cued the song to start and handed him the microphone. He looked at Beca and smile. The screen lite up with the song title: Bright Lights Bigger City

The color covered the words as he started to sing.

I been livin for the weekend

But no not anymore

Cause here comes that familiar feelin

That Friday's famous for

Yeah, I'm looking for some action

And it's out there somewhere

You can feel the electricity

All in the evening air

And it may just be more of the same

But sometimes you wanna go where everyone knows your name

So I'll guess I have to wait and see

But I'm just gonna let something brand new happen to me

And it's alright

It's alright (x5)

Bright lights and the big city

It belongs to us tonight

Now Friday's cool

But there's something about Saturday night

You can't say what you won't do

Cause you know that you just might

I'm alive this evening

It was love at first sight

This Saturday

And every Saturday for the rest of my life

And everyone's standin in line

Yeah lookin good and lookin for a real good time

So I'll never have to wonder if

I'll have someone to share all of it with

And it's alright

It's alright (x5)

Bright lights and the big city

It belongs to us tonight (tonight)

Yes I need it

Everybody does

Cocktails and conversation

Music and making love

And it's alright

It's alright (x5)

Bright lights and the big city

It belongs to us tonight

Bright lights, bright lights, bright lights

And the big city

It belongs to us tonight (tonight)

When he sang the final note a round of applause erupted within the lounge. Beca sat at the table with a wide ass grin on her face. She was feeling the buzz at this point with enough confidence to have a crack at it. So she went to request a song. After two other people sang it was Beca's turn.

She walked toward the stage as Jesse whistled and clapped for his date. He put his elbows under his chin and waited anxiously for her to sing.

Her screen lite up with her song: Don't You (Forget About Me)

She came to center stage without the use of the prompter and stared Jesse down. He became wide eyed when she started to sing. He shook his head, it was impossible to know that this was his favorite song from The Breakfast Club.

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Ohhhhh…

Won't you come see about me?

I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts

Giving me everything inside and out and

Love's strange so real in the dark

Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart

When the lights get into your heart, baby

Don't you forget about me

Don't, don't, don't, don't

Don't you forget about me

Will you stand above me?

Look my way, never love me

Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling

Down, down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Ohhhh….

Don't you try to pretend

It's my feeling we'll win in the end

I won't harm you or touch your defenses

Vanity and security

Don't you forget about me

I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Going to take you apart

I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't you forget about me

Don't, don't, don't, don't

Don't you forget about me

As you walk on by

Will you call me name?

As you walk on by

Will you call my name?

When you walk away

Or will you walk away?

Will you walk on by?

Come on - call my name

Will you call my name?

I say:

La la la…

The song ended with rounds of applause and Jesse looking a tad dumbfounded. Beca went back to her seat and sat down.

"That was amazing Beca!" He complimented. She smiled and nodded. "That happens to be my favorite song from my favorite movie The Breakfast Club."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, nerd."

Many drinks and songs later it nearing 1am and they decided to call it a night. Jesse called a cab for the two instead of driving and would pick up his car in the morning. The cab arrives and heads back to campus. There's a few stolen kisses from the back seat into a slight hot make out session. The driver clears his throat to snap them back to reality.

"Would you like to come in?"

"As much as I would love too, I think it's best I go home. I like you Beca. I don't want to take advantage of us being drunk. I hope that's ok?" The sincerity in his voice creates a flutter in Beca's stomach.

"You're such weirdo. It's cool." Jesse kissed Beca once more and watched her enter the building. The cab ride home for Jesse was silent until his phone buzzed with a message from Beca.

Beca: I had a great time...again. And I like you too Jesse.

Movie loving nerd: Me too! I'll be in touch. Goodnight Beca. :)

Beca: Goodnight weirdo.

Even in her drunken stupor Beca smiled and admitted to herself that Jesse is one of the good guys and there's no way in hell she can let this one get away.

A/N 2: Hope you all enjoyed that. You know it's coming so...be on the lookout. Thanks for reading. Songs used in this fic Bright Lights Bigger City owned by Cee Lo Green and Don't You (Forget About Me) owned by Simple Minds. Until next time…

Stay aca-awesome xx


	35. Snooping

A/N: Hey guys. Was on a time crunch today. This one is just a meaningless 300 word drabble. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Give me your thoughts. Be gentle.

Chapter 35.

"Oh shit!" Jesse yelled into the empty room from the box he was currently inside. Him and his damn tried pushing and rocking back and forth in the box in which he failed miserably.

"Shit, shit, shit." This shouldn't have happened. "Benji is going to kill me." Jesse groaned. This was quite a predicament he was in.

He tried kicking and that didn't seem to work either "Fuck...fuckity, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He yelled through gritted teeth.

He sat there (not that he had a choice) thinking of a solution. Then he remembered he had his phone so he called Beca. He dialed her number and thankfully she picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" He was relieved to hear her voice on the other end.

"Oh thank god! Beca, I need you help."

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"I kind of went snooping," his voice drifted off for a moment "...and got stuck in Benji's black box." Laughter erupted on the other end.

"How the hell did you manage that Jesse?"

"I just wanted to see what it was like and the top closed and the latch must've locked somehow."

"Alright nerd, I'm on my way over." Jesse breathed a sigh of relief.

It was about twenty minutes by the time Beca arrived at his dorm. Jesse heard the door open and expressed his happiness.

"Becs, let me out." She walked over to the box and lifted the latch to release Jesse from the magic box. He jumped out and gave her a big kiss on the cheek to thank her.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you learn your lesson?" She pulled away at his forwardness of the kiss.

"Yep. Snooping can get you stuck in a pickle...or a box for me." Jesse put on his charm and Beca agreed never to speak of his embarrassment.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Until next time...stay awesome!


	36. Moments

A/N: It's a heck of a ride we're on folks. You guys have been great. Thanks you all so much for the love. This is slightly AU. Rated M Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.

Chapter 36.

He probably won't ever get used to waking up next to Beca. Ok. Well...wait a minute. It's his first time waking up next to her technically and who knows _if_ it will ever happen again. They were drunk. They fell asleep. Nothing worth mentioning.

Albeit...Jesse could be mistaken since he still has alcohol in his system, there was a kiss? A short, chaste kiss, but a kiss that Beca returned nevertheless.

Yeah...so it might have been one of those "I-like-you-a-lot-but-we're-both-drunk" -kiss, but it was different. While she is half lying on his chest, breathing heavily. One hand and one leg draped over his. To Jesse this somehow just feels _right_ having her there.

Beca releases a sleepy moan which vibrates off of his body. Not sure of what _this_ is, sleeping next to her, drunkenly kissing her...He can't just be friends with her, that will no longer do.

He has her in his arms, and the thought of her being in someone else's arms like this kills him. He takes shallow breaths to prevent from waking her. She mumbles, and slides her hand down and under his shirt touching bare skin.

He caressed her back to prevent his mind from wandering. Was it a drunken mistake? Drunken actions are sober thoughts people say. He is pretty sure they _both_ want this.

"I can hear you think," she mumbled in his chest.

"You can't think loudly Becs." He whispers back, a small giggle in his voice.

"I can hear the gears turning and it's annoying." She moved her head slightly to kiss the base of his throat. "I want to stay here a bit longer" she practically hummed.

She started trailing kisses along his neck, moving upward towards his face.

"Beca, what are you..before he can finish, she moved her hand over his crotch.

"Just go with it, Jesse." Her teeth nipped his earlobe and he pulled her closer, so she's straddling his hips.

"Are you sure?" He whispers as his hands make their way down to grab her ass.

"Mhmm" she mumbles kissing him again.

This kiss isn't short or chaste. There is nipping of lips and tongues doing naughty things. And from the way Beca is grinding against his crotch...the feeling is mutual.

He makes quick work of her clothes, and moves away slightly to rid himself of his shirt. He leans down and takes a nipple to his mouth. Her hands tangled in brown locks, holding him close, grinding against him, creating beautiful friction.

The rest of their clothes shed, and before long they are both naked flushed against each other. Beca's hand is traveling down, and his already placed between her legs. She gasped, writhing below him, and when her hand finally reaches his erection, he's close to exploding.

"Beca...wait" he said and pulled back. "I...I want you." She pulled him closer until he's completely buried inside her.

The sensation is overwhelming, and he just revels at the fact they're so close. Touching. Kissing.

"Come on, Jesse" she says, her breath low, and she pushed her hips up, taking more of him in. He draws himself out and pushed himself back in, making Beca gasp.

"Oh god, yes" scraping her nails down his shoulders. Her legs tighten around his waist and they keep their sloppy rhythm. Jesse is chanting her name like he's praying. She is everything right now. He is lost in her.

Beca's moans are more frequent and higher in pitch, he feels her clenching around him, he moves his hand to rub her clit. She yells his name when she comes, he follows closely behind, clinging to her.

They're both slick with sweat, and he's still inside her, not ready to disconnect.

"Why did we wait for this?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to be sure."

"And...are you?"

"Yes, I'm sure now." Both holding each other close. Sometimes it just takes a moment to figure things out.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading! Until next time...stay awesome! xx


	37. Morning Sadness

A/N: Howdy guys. Back again with another short. Give it a read and let me know what you think. Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of the movie or the characters.

Chapter 37.

Jesse woke up, the one side of the bed was empty and Beca was nowhere to be found. It baffled him. He didn't know why and certainly didn't understand it. Jesse thought for sure that Beca was " _the one_ " and she knew that - he told her, no showed her every day.

Yet, by the time the sun came up - she was gone. He couldn't figure out why she left before he woke. It wasn't a dream, she was there the night before.

The bed was empty and cold, not comfortable and warm when she was next to him. Each time was a disappointment. Truthfully it hurt.

He left the bed to shower and change. He barely had a cup of coffee and bagel. Something snapped in him and he found himself calling a cab and heading to Beca's place. When he arrived he knocked furiously on the door. She opened the door, dressed in a white robe.

"Jesse?" She looked at him confused. "What are you doing here?" he rudely walked passed her using his foot to close the door.

"I could ask you the same thing" he voice was harsh.

"I'm sorry, what? I live here!" she raised her voice knowing the inevitable question was next.

"Why do you keep leaving? You're running away Beca." He held the bridge of his nose.

She looked down and avoided his gaze. He could sense the inner battle she was having.

Please Beca, tell me." He begs, cradling her face in his hands.

"Each night I get scare Jesse. You make me feel...things." She looked away as she began. "Things were pretty cool before we...you know...and now it's different, deeper." She walked across the floor feeling the anxiety. "I love you so much Jesse and I can't help but think what if…"

"Beca don't." He stepped closer and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere." He wrapped his hands around her tightly. Kissing the top of her head he whispered softly "Ever."

A weak smile appeared on her face as her eyes met his. "I just don't want to fuck this up."

"There's no way I would ever let that happen." He leant down and pressed his lips to hers.

Love takes time and he's willing to wait because she's worth it.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. You guys are the best. Until next time...stay aca-awesome.


	38. Tickles

A/N: Hey everybody, this is a short drabble, but a fluffy one. Today was busy and time was lost. Kindly give me your thoughts. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 38.

It was purely by accident, however Jesse found it delightful when he touched Beca in certain places the giggle that escaped her. The way her body jerked away from him gave him more incentive to repeat these actions. Beca would think otherwise.

"Jesse!" She glared at him with the tail end of laughter and a bit of fear. A smile crept on his face as he reached for her once more.

"I'm warning you!" She tried to break from his grip.

Not listening, he grazed his fingertips across her skin, cause her to double over in laughter.

"I...Will...Kill...You!" Beca pants, still giggling hysterically.

"No you won't because you love me," Jesse applied more pressure cause Beca to yelp loudly.

"Please...Jesse, stop." She begged breathlessly. He stopped the motion of his fingers allowing Beca to catch her breath.

He smiled at the sight before him. Beca was intoxicating like this. Flushed. Laughing. It's one of many things he love about her. She's more open now that they have been dating.

"Just you wait Jesse Swanson. Revenge is best served cold." Jesse's eyes grew wide at Beca's words. He knew she wasn't playing. He had to watch his back (and front) closely...for the next few hours anyway.

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed that. Thanks for reading and all the support. The chapters coming up with be longer and filled with what you like ;) Until next time...stay awesome xx


	39. Thunderstorm

A/N: Howdy folks. Yeah, I know it's late again. But this chapter will be worth it :) Rated M ;) Thanks for all the support. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 39.

Beca hated thunderstorms. Even worse she hated being alone when there were thunderstorms. She swore the crack of the thunder alone would break all the windows. The rain poured down on the streets of New York City. The lightning illuminated the room every few minutes since the electricity blew out. As luck had it her laptop wasn't charged to even use it. So she nervously sat on the couch with her knees to her chest anxiously waiting for Jesse to come home. It was near 11 and Jesse would be home in about a half an hour or so.

She heard the key turn in the lock and the creak of the door opening.

"Beca?" Jesse called out.

"On the couch babe." She answered. He carefully walked his way over to her and sat on the couch.

"Wh-" Beca cut him off before he could finish asking.

"The power went out an hour ago. I don't know if we have any candles." Thunder snapped loudly which caused Beca to jump.

"Woah. Becs, are you ok?" He held his shivering girlfriend tight in his arms.

"I must look like a scared little girl not that you can see me in the dark."

"It's ok babe. I understand. Why don't we go to bed and try to relax." He suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jesse turn the flashlight app on and guided Beca to the bedroom. They both washed up and were dressed for bed. The storm slowed down a bit long enough for Beca to be a little calmer.

Both lay in bed and Jesse reached over and kissed Beca. He stroked her hair gently, lovingly as her hand found its way through his hair. They found themselves getting lost in the kiss which turned into desire.

"I want you Beca," Jesse's lips trailed down Beca's throat, nipping and licking her soft skin. His hand slid to the hem of her shirt and she raised her arms willingly to allow him to remove it leaving her in just her panties.

"Don't stop…" her breath was ragged against his cheek. Jesse's hips rolled against her thigh seeking some friction for his now hard erection.

Beca grabbed Jesse's hand and placed it over her wet underwear. He began to rub slowly though the garment making her hips jerk upward. His other hand reached down to her breast squeezing them gently, thumbing her nipple until it became erect.

Jesse adjusted his body on top of Beca, who could only moan at the feeling of his hardon brushing against her crotch. She swiftly removed Jesse's shirt scratching her nails down his chest to stop at the hem of his boxers. "Take them off!"

He lifted and she dragged the boxers down his legs and removed her own panties as well.

"Please, Jesse...I need you." Beca moaned. Jesse lined his cock with her entrance and slipped inside her. Both moaned at feeling. God it felt so good. Jesse was surrounded by Beca's wet heat.

He started a slow and torturous rhythm. Beca's hips bucked upward automatically.

"Oh God!" Unable to suppress the loud moan. Jesse popped a nipple in his mouth biting lightly, and swirling his tongue to sooth. Beca's nails dug into his back leaving marks. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her feet guide his ass to go deeper.

His arms slipped from behind Beca's head, so he could leverage onto them and give his thrusts more intensity. Jesse's eyes met Beca's, despite the dark. He could forever get lost in her ocean blues particularly when they were darkened with arousal.

He could feel his dick slipping in and out of her core, with each thrust her walls start to contract around him. Skin on skin contact, a steady slapping rhythm crackling inside while the thunder roared outside, leaving them both breathless and aching for more.

"Jesse, I'm so close." She fisted the sheets, moaning at the way his cock would hit her sweet spot.

"Come on baby, let go." Jesse's mouth claimed hers. His hand snaked between their bodies to rub her clit driving her over the edge of pleasure.

"Jesseeee!" She shouted. Beca shuddered beneath him. Her core spasmed, clit twitched, back arched and toes curled. Her whole body was in overload.

"Shit Beca, I'm coming!" His head fell to her chest, slamming into her, shooting his cum deep inside her.

"Mmmm," coming down from his high, Jesse collapsed in her arms, sending them both sprawled out on the bed panting.

"So intense."

"Would it be bad if i wished for another storm like this to have an encore performance?" Jesse asked.

"I wouldn't be against it." Beca bit her lip and smiled weakly.

Jesse hummed and gave Beca a kiss. He'd be sure to check the weather station in the morning to see if anything was coming their way again.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading! xx


	40. Plumbing

A/N: Wow! This is so amazing. So as usual I like to thank you all for the love you've shown me. I'll be getting back to the prompts I was given soon. But if you have any feel free to pm me or leave it in a review. Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of any of it.

Chapter 40.

Beca was in the kitchen finishing the dinner dishes when the faucet broke spraying water...EVERYWHERE!

"Jesseeeeee!" She yelled for him getting completely soaked from the spraying water.

He came flying into kitchen when he slipped and fell into a puddle of water on the floor.

"Omg! What happened?" Beca held her hands across the hole in the pipe. She already looked like a drowned rat at this point.

Jesse turned the water off and grabbed Beca a hand towel to at least dry her face. He took a look under the sink to find out where the leak was coming from and was surprised at his discovery. He observed the pipe and shook his head. He looked at Beca and sighed.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...babe, is this stuff on the pipe gum?"

"I thought it would work...I'm guessing that it didn't?"

"No, Beca, chewing gum does not work to stop a leak in a pipe."

"Sorry...at least I tried." She shrugged her shoulders. Jesse couldn't help but laugh softly.

"..." He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He simply replied. Beca heard noises coming from underneath.

"Jess...what are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to get the gum off of here."

"I'll go get your belt babe." Beca practically squealed at the thought.

"I won't need it Becs."

"..."

"Oh geez, get the damn belt Beca." She handed it to him instantly.

"I thought you needed it so.." Jesse took the belt and set it down next to him.

Beca reached for Jesse's shirt "Here babe, let me take this wet shirt off for you."

"Beca...what th-"

"That's much better. Here, now put the belt on babe."

"I don't nee-" Beca cut him off. "Put the damn belt on Jesse!"

"Okay, okay." He took the belt and clipped it around his waist. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It looks good on you."

"Mhmm." Jesse went back to removing the gum from the pipes. "How much did you stick on here anyway?"

"I don't know, I just reacted while I was swimming."Jesse had a good chuckle at that."

"Stop laughing nerd."

"Shit!" Jesse flew up and hit his head. "Ow"

"Dude, you ok?"

"I'm just great Beca. The kitchen is soaked, and we're both soaked."

"If it's any consolation...you look really hot right now."

"Oh...wait, what?"

"Uh...nothing."

"Come here you." Jesse grabbed Beca and pulled her on top of him. She yelped in surprise.

"Did you give up on the pipes already."

"No, but I have a pipe that could use a looking at."

"You're such a dork."

"Yeah, I know, but you love me."

"I guess I do."

"Good. So let's go take care of my plumbing problem." Jesse took Beca's hand and dragged her upstairs.

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know. Until next time...xx


	41. Lakes and Leisure Part 1

A/N: Hey there! I'm going to write this into two chapters. This is a prompt from LeYoYo. Give it a read and let me know your thoughts. Disclaimer: I'm certainly not the owner.

Chapter 41.

"Becs, pack a bag for the weekend. I'm taking you to my Grandparents cabin in Kentucky." Jesse announced enthusiastically.

"Dude! That's like a 7 hour drive at least. When would we be leaving? Half the time would be spent on the road!" She griped.

"Relax Beca. I took the liberty of clearing both of our schedules and Chloe was more than happy to take full lead on the Bellas. It's just for a weekend babe. You've been stressing lately. Let me do this for us...for you!" Jesse's eyes were pleading.

Beca sighed. She knew Jesse was just trying to get her to relax a bit. Beca was so stressed about the Bellas set list for the World's competition and the internship at Residual Heat which no one knew about other than Jesse. "Fine. Let's go."

Jesse couldn't be more pleased. He went in the closet and pulled out two suitcases and placed them on the bed.

"What is this?" Beca raised her eyebrow at Jesse's actions.

"I kinda packed a few things for us already." He displayed his dorky grin.

"Jesse Swanson, sometimes you infuriate me!" She snapped and walked out of the room slamming the door behind her leaving Jesse bewildered standing in the middle of the room.

He waited a few minutes before going after her. When Jesse opened the door he found Beca standing, back against the wall with an incredulous look on her face.

" Hey." He took a step cautiously towards her. "Are you really mad at me for that?"

"No, but I wish you wouldn't do things for me Jesse. I'm a big girl."

"You're tiny babe." Jesse felt a slap on his arm. "Ow"

"Don't you dare talk about my height nerd."

"I'm sorry babe. I just want you to have a good weekend and relax. Ok?"

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I flipped out on you dude."

"It's ok Beca."

Jesse held out his hand to her and went back into the bedroom to discuss the details of the trip and pack clothes for the weekend.

They find themselves packing the car on Thursday afternoon. Even though they would hit some traffic Jesse gets on the road to Kentucky around 5 o' first hour is spent slow going while they hum some tune on the radio. Once the traffic from rush hour is gone the roads were free and Jesse was able to drive. Their little weekend venture has begun and Jesse couldn't be happier about it.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Stick around for part 2.


	42. Lakes and Leisure Part 2

A/N: Hey guys. Just want to say sorry for the interruption of this series. Had some personal things to deal with which is taking forever. I'm posting today and there's some catching up to do. I've decided to write another chapter to this. So there will be a part 3 coming soon. This was a prompt from LeYoYo. Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of anything related to Pitch Perfect. Give me your thoughts. Have a prompt, give in a review or PM me. Thanks for all your support.

Chapter 42.

After a long trip on the road they finally pulled up in the driveway to the cabin. It was semi dark around the whole area with the exception of a few small street lamps and tiny lights that surrounded the house plus the moon that lit the sky.

"We're here!" Jesse exclaimed too much for Beca's liking.

"Yeah. At least we made it here in one piece." Beca laughed wholeheartedly.

"Hardy har har. You're funny."

"What?! I almost died from the long drive."

"Well that's funny since you were asleep for half of it. Yeah, you were dead alright...dead to the world" Jesse mentioned as he cocked his eyebrow up at her who sat with her arms crossed over her chest. "Come on Becs, let's get our things and settle in."

Jesse got their bags from the trunk and they walked up the pathway to the porch. He grabbed the key and opened the front door and placed the bags on the side holding the door open for Beca.

"Stay here babe while I turn on the circuit breaker for the lights." Jesse instructed.

"Not moving."

Beca heard Jesse shuffling about and then the lights were turned on and the sight before Beca had her practically drooling. Inside was absolutely gorgeous. The Great Room (Living room) the walls were painted powder blue and in the far corner was a cobble stone fireplace. The furnishings were a Brown and Black leather couches on either side of the room, Mahogany wood tables, White oak entertainment stand with 55" HD flat screen tv.

The dining room was medium in size like an average sized middle room in a row home. The walls were two tone color of powder blue and a cerulean blue just having a Cherrywood rectangular table and chairs.

The kitchen however was huge like an ultimate chef's kitchen with lots of cabinet space and a breakfast bar. Also including a double oven and having the most recent appliances to date. Very modern day as one might say.

The bedroom was very large with two walk in closets. A King size bed and a large dresser. The walls were Cool Black with is a deeper shade of blue.

"Jesse, this house is gorgeous!" She expressed. She walked to the window and looked out at the lake that lays just a few feet from the back yard. The moonlight's reflection of the water made the night sky sparkle even more.

"It really is Becs. My grandpa use to work on the fisherman's docks. Made real good money and my grandma owned two local businesses. One was a mini mart and the other was boating and jet ski rentals." Jesse wrapped his arms around Beca's waist admiring the view with her.

Jesse kissed Beca's neck "What do you say we take a nice hot shower together?"

"Mmmm, yes," Beca turned to kiss Jesse's lips. He smiled and went downstairs to retrieve their bags.

Beca entered the bathroom with wide eyes. It was large with brown log walls with an extremely huge stand up shower you can fit at least five people in. On the other side was a medium sized Jacuzzi tub that could definitely fit two. She liked the thought of that.

"I'm back babe. Bags are on top of the bed. Here's some towels and washcloths." Jesse entered the bathroom naked which surprised Beca for a moment.

"What th-? I see that. I see everything actually." Beca supported that smirk that Jesse loves.

"I'm guessing you actually like what you see too. Get yourself ready and I'll start the shower." He laughed. Beca walked pass him lightly tapping his ass on the way out.

He started running the water to get a nice bit of steam in the room and went in. Beca soon followed standing under the hot water enjoying the tingles in her skin. Jesse grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hands and lathered it in Beca's hair, massaging tenderly. She hummed at the sensation.

"That feels nice Jess." Beca relaxed into his ministrations.

He tilted her head back rinsing the shampoo out and grabbed the loofah squirting the gel on it rubbing along her neckline. Beca closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Jesse cleansing her body. His hand drifted down to the crevice between hers breasts, swirling across her pale skin leaving a soapy fluff behind. He slid over towards her other breast and down her toned stomach. Jesse leant down and kissed her pushing her softly under the hot water until her back hit the cool tiles. She then arched her back on contact pressing her breasts against Jesse's chest.

This action spurred Jesse to press her into the wall more, dropping the loofa to cup her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers. Beca moaned into Jesse's mouth as her fingers threaded through his wet hair. Their mouths molded together in a rhythm of alternate dance until Jesse swiped his tongue across her bottom lip for entrance which was granted immediately as they dueled for dominance.

Beca didn't want to bother with any further foreplay.

She wanted Jesse.

Now!

She slid her hands down his back to his ass and squeezed his cheeks pushing him into her body. She felt his erection on her thigh, not wasting a moment but spread her legs and grabbed his member and guided him to her opening. He took the hint and put his hands on the wall for balance.

Beca closed her eyes and inhaled when she felt the head of Jesse's cock slide through her folds.

"Fuck me, Jesse."

He looked deep in her eyes and began a slow rhythm, teasing her clit with not quite enough pressure. Jesse wanted to hear Beca beg just a little.

"Jesse, please."

"What babe?" His hand slid between her thighs and gave her clit the lightest of strokes. His slow and gentle touch was torture; her toes curled and she growled.

"Just fuck me already!"

Jesse complied and gave a quick, jolting thrust and applied more pressure on her clit as she moaned in pleasure. His hips rocked back and forth with much more force moaning at the feeling of Beca's walls surrounding his cock. He watched with hooded lids at his dick disappear inside her hot, wet core.

"God Beca, you feel so good."

They were both panting heavily, the air in the bathroom surrounded them now hot and humid, and pleasure building in both of them as Beca could feel her orgasm approaching rapidly. His hand grabbed her breast, thumbing her nipple, then pinching and pulling harshly. She enjoyed his hands on her soft skin, and he quickened his pace. Jesse kissed and nipped her shoulder, his thrusts becoming more erratic and he knew Beca could feel him come inside her at any moment.

"Uuuuughhhh, Becs. I'm close."

She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She slipped her hand on his and rubbed furiously at her clit. She heard him grunt her name into her skin and felt him shoot his seed inside her. The sound of him coming was enough to throw her over the edge. Her body shook in his arms and her walls quivered around his cock milking him of every drop.

Jesse rested his forehead to hers. He fell out of her and turned off the shower. They both smiled at each other before they leant in for a slow, soft kiss, whispering "I love you's" against each other's lips.

He handed her a towel and dried himself off. Both getting dressed for bed, exhausted from their bathroom activity. Feeling sated, they lay cuddled in each other's arms until sleep took over.

Tomorrow was just another day of relaxation.

A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed that. I couldn't resist throwing in sexy times with these two ;) Just hang tight while I play catch up. Thanks for your understanding. Stay tuned...more to come.

I love you awesome nerds! xx


	43. Sneak Attack

A/N: Hey folks, back with the beginning of your Jeca lovin'. Thanks for all the support guys! Let me just say this…to the guest named Savage I have a life just like everyone on here and writing is not the first priority. I may not have updated daily, however, failure is quitting which isn't in my book. This series will be caught up in the time I see fit when my schedule allows it. With that being said…thanks for taking the time out to read and vocalize your opinion. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters in it. I've decided to make this a companion piece to chapter 38. Rated M!

Chapter 43.

Jesse sat quietly on the couch relaxing, watching the movie Jaws. Beca peeked at him through the kitchen. She had an idea for her revenge on him the time he practically tickled her to death (but not really). So as he sat peacefully enjoying his feature, Beca watched and waited for the perfect opportunity to pounce on him.

The music was reaching a perfect climatic tone when Beca decided to get down on the floor and crawl her way over to Jesse. He sat on edge waiting for the moment when suddenly…

"Ah hah!" Beca jumped on him and sunk her teeth into the skin of his neck and he actually yelped (a high pitch) in surprise.

"Oh my God! What the hell are you trying to do...kill me?" He said trying to catch his breath and his hand over his chest for effect.

"I can think of better ways to do that nerd." Beca straddled his lap with a smirk. "Seriously though, that noise you made wasn't human." She laughed.

Jesse's face was completely straight and he gazed at her until her laughter stopped. He placed his hands on her hips to keep her from moving. Her brows reached the highest they can go into her hairline and she gulped.

"I'm glad my vocal range can entertain you Miss Mitchell." He slid his hands across her hips and slowly up her sides under her shirt and smiled. Before Beca can react his fingers were moving and she was in a small fit of giggles yet again.

" No, no, no Jesse...stop please." Her breathless pleas were temporarily ignored as he continued his finger dancing along her skin.

"Say uncle." He demanded.

"Never!" She tried to break free from his grip and failed.

The more Beca squirmed the more Jesse's fingers grasped her skin. The sensations were overwhelming her until he finally let go. He watched as she panted for air. The smile that crept up his face was blinding. He loved seeing Beca flushed like this...she looked beautiful.

Jesse stood up and gently laid Beca on the couch and smiled as he tucked a few strands of black hair behind Beca's ears, she catches Jesse's eyes with her own holding his gaze and grins. He leans further down and pressed his lips to hers. Beca wraps her arms around him and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. They kiss passionately as Jesse pushed his weight slowly pressing her into the couch.

"I love seeing you like this." He grins happily, caught up in the moment, and pressed soft kisses to her neck moving down to her collarbone letting his lips linger on her pale skin. Beca sighs with content and ran her fingers through Jesse's hair as he massaged her collarbone with his lips and tongue. His fingers began to unbutton her plaid shirt and she squirms impatiently under his touch.

Beca tugged at Jesse's shirt to get him to remove it as he slid her shirt across her shoulders and down her arms and discarded it on the floor. He lifted his arms as she pulled the shirt off him tossing it haphazardly across the room. Beca runs her nails over his chest, soothing over his muscles as they flex underneath her fingertips. Jesse captured her lips once again.

"I want you Jesse," she mumbled against his lips. He bucked his hips against her thigh to let her feel his erection that he wants her too.

"Lift up." He obeys looking at her as they each fumble to slide out of their remaining clothes.

Just as Jesse wanted Beca to lay down she pushed him to sit. She knelt down and looked at him with the glint in her eyes before taking him inside her mouth. His hands flew through her dark lock instantly.

"Beca.' He whispered. She began to slowly bob her head up and down his shaft and massaged his balls. Jesse threw his head back and closed his eyes enjoying her ministrations.

She released him with a pop and stuck her tongue out to lick the underside of dick from base to tip, swirling around his head. "Jesus, Beca."

Her tiny hand wrapped around his shaft twisting and tugging as she lightly tapped his dick on her mouth and tongue. She felt the slight tremor in his legs and smirked. He cupped her face guiding her to come up to him. They kissed softly as he ushered her to lay back and he crawled between her legs and took in her arousal.

His flattened tongue slipped between her wet folds easily and he wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her in place. He drew patterns up and down, left and right as she squirmed and rocked her hips into his face.

"Jesse, please." She whimpered. He moved his mouth to suck her clit making her moan loudly. He slid his finger inside her twisting within her walls.

Inserting a second finger he thrusted slowly, licking circles around her clit. He loved making her writhe beneath him. Light hips jut in rhythm with his fingers and she feels the tug deep in her stomach of her approaching orgasm.

"I'm close...Jess." Her nails dug in his scalp as he thrust harder, faster. Her breath is ragged and moans increased filling the air.

"Cum for me, Beca." He murmured before curling his fingers hitting her sweet spot. Her eyes squeezed shut and her back arched as her orgasm ripped through her like a frieght train.

"Fuuuuck," she shuddered uncontrollably for what felt like an eternity only to collapse moments later. Jesse slowed and helped her ride out her high.

He withdrew his digits and kissed her folds softly moving up her body with tender kisses until her reached her lips. He wiped the small beads of sweat from her forehead and smiled.

Beca reached her hand down and guided Jesse inside her. She knew he was probably aching for relief. He moaned be surround by Beca's wet heat. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper into her. He began a slow pace, enjoying the sensation.

"God, you feel so good Becs." He reached for her breasts, kneading the tenderly, pinching her nipples. he felt the tug in his balls quick and knew he wasn't going to last.

He lifted her legs over his shoulders and started fucking her faster. He kissed her calves and pounding her deeply. Her moans drove Jesse wild and he lost all control shooting his white heat deep inside her. Beca has never heard Jesse's pleasure like this before, raw which sent her into another orgasm. They both shook yelling each other's names and collapsed panting heavily. Neither one able to speak.

Jesse was the first to speak. "You know Becs, I might enjoy these sneak attacks."

"Don't get any ideas Jesse." She gave him the death glare.

"Don't be a party pooper. You love it."

"Well...maybe a little. Don't tell anyone or you'll be on a dry spell for a long while."

"Yikes! Let me seal this deal with a kiss." And with that Jesse kissed Beca lovingly.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading! Love you all. Stay tuned…nothing but Jeca love ahead…unadulterated that is ;) Much love xx


	44. Cards and Clothes: Strip Poker

A/N: Well hello everyone. Long time...I know! We'll get back on track soon. Here's another prompt from cruisingturtle. Thanks for your patience and all the support. Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the characters. Rated M ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 44.

It's a Friday night around 6pm when Jesse walked through the door. This will be the first full weekend he gets to spend with Beca in the past three months due to the work schedule of his new job.

"Hey Becs, I can't wait to start the weekend with my girl." He said enthusiastically walking over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too, Jess." Beca got up from the couch to set dinner for the two of them.

She dished out the pasta salad in the bowls and placed two plates on the table. Jesse entered the room to the aroma that filled the air.

"Looks and smells great. What's on the menu today?" Jesse sat and picked up his fork and knife ready to dig in.

"Pasta salad. Breaded chicken, roasted potatoes and bacon wrapped asparagus." Beca looked on and Jesse began to dig in.

They had a light conversation through dinner. They cleaned up afterwards and sat comfortably on the couch in each other's arms watching a movie on tv. Jesse lightly tapped his hand on Beca's thigh.

"What are you doing weirdo?" She gave him a sideways glance before she placed her hand on top of his to stop his motion.

"How about a card game?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?"

Jesse grabbed the cards and they played different styles of poker. Jesse was winning for the most part and after a half an hour of playing Beca noticed something.

Jesse looked at her with his crooked smile.

"Why is your face like that nerd?" Beca scrunched her nose.

"I think we can make our game interesting. We can play strip poker!" His enthusiasm was like a child being in an arcade room with all his favorite games.

"Dude, no!" Beca flushed a bit red at the thought. She really didn't know why she was a bit embarrassed. Afterall, Jesse was her boyfriend. It's not like she's never been naked in front of him before...they did have sex.

"Why not?" he said nonchalantly. "You're my girl Beca, we're friends and lovers."

"Don't say lovers!" her face grimaced.

"Oh come on Becs," he feigned hurt. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." His eyes raked her body leisurely. Beca felt her body flush, and she followed his eyes tracing her body up and down.

"Jesse!" she huffed.

"Why won't you play strip poker with me?" He stared at her adoringly with his puppy dog eyes.

"Not falling for it Jess!" Beca rolled her eyes. Her face was becoming hot. Was she really going to be manipulated with those eyes...those chocolate brown eyes. Stand your ground Beca! She mentally chastised.

"Somebody's a chicken. Afraid of losing eh?" Jesse started flapping his arms clucking like a damn chicken! He was such an idiot! He's was insufferable!

"Jesseeee!" she said warningly, glaring.

"Calm down Becs. It's just us...all weekend. Let's have some fun."

"Alright nerd, I'll play. You're going down Swanson!" She challenged.

Jesse smiled as he shuffled the deck of cards and asked Beca if she wanted to cut the deck. She spit the pile in half and handed him the cards. He dealt five cards each for draw poker.

"So, you know the rules are as follows.,,the highest hand wins and the loser has to take off a piece of clothing." He explained.

"Yeah, I know how to play Jesse." She couldn't believe she was really doing this. She wanted to ask Jesse if she could go get some extra clothes, but she didn't want to let him know that she was a bit...nervous.

Beca picked up the cards and groaned internally as her hand displayed a ten of clubs, eight of spades, seven of hearts, five of diamonds and a two of spades. This was the worst fucking hand! She tried her best to keep a straight face. She looked at Jesse who pursed his lips.

"I'll take three cards." Beca said. Jesse dealt her the three and took three for himself. Beca smiled when she drew a ten of diamond...at least she had a pair.

"I've got a pair of tens." She laid her cards on the table. Jesse smiles and placed his cards down showing two pair, jacks and sixes.

"Looks like I win this round babe."

"Um...so what happens when one of us is naked?" Beca asked innocently as she licked her lips and removed the first shirt she was wearing.

Jesse's eyes darkened. He stared at Beca's chest before looking up at her. Beca felt a blush creep up her neck to her cheeks. "We'll think of something, Beca."

The way Jesse said her name was smooth like silk, low and husky. His voice sent a tiny jolt through her body...particularly in one specific spot. She suddenly felt a little warm.

It pretty much went back and forth evenly and soon they both found themselves in just underwear...well Beca was topless and in her panties and Jesse in his boxers.

Being the boob man he is, he couldn't help but oogle his girlfriend's breast suddenly free of their confinement of the bra. To say the least, he was enjoying himself judging by the erection under his boxers. Beca tried her best to keep from staring at the tent in his boxers but failed miserably. She imagined trailing her fingers along his length, her tongue following. Jesse would moan and lean back-

"Beca, you need to stop looking at me like that…" his voice was shaky. "Or I may just have to take you right here and now!"

"Yeah, take me." she mumbled, her eyes glazed with arousal. She could feel the wetness as she shifted.

Jesse heard her and in one swift move, he leaned across and captured Beca's lips in a heated kiss. She hummed and threaded her fingers through his hair. He sucked her bottom lip, and Beca sighed against his lips. He pressed his tongue into her mouth eagerly, flicking his against hers.

He pulled away in favor of trailing wet open mouthed kisses down her neck. She tilted her head for better access. "Mmmm...Jesse," she moaned as he sucked under her ear.

"I want you Beca. I'm so hard for you." he whispered seductively in her ear causing a shiver down her spine. Her panties became increasingly wet hearing his low, husky tone. He reached his right hand to cups her breast and rubbed his thumb across her already hardened nipple while his left hand slid down to her center. He felt the wetness and smiled.

He began to rub lightly up and down her wet garment. Beca bucked her hips forward to gain more friction she desired.

"Jesse please." she whined. He kissed way down her body stopping at the hem of her panties dragging them down her legs with his teeth.

Her scent of arousal filled his senses intoxicating him. He delved his tongue inside her to taste her sweet and salty nectar.

"Ahhhhh," she squirmed rubbing along Jesse's face. The pleasure hit Beca immediately. He reached his fingers to rub tight circles on her clit.

Withdrawing and entering her core with his tongue drove Beca to the point of insanity. She rocked her hips in time with Jesse's tongue as he fucked her into oblivion. He felt her walls tighten around his muscle and he withdrew his tongue quickly and replaced it with two fingers thrust deep inside her core. He wrapped his mouth around her clit and sucked hard.

"Yeeessssss...Jesse. Don't stop babe, I'm gonna come!" she rocked harder and harder in time with him. Her body tremble as her orgasm washed over her. Tiny fluids squirted on Jesse's chin as he lapped up as much as he could. He slowed his movements helping her ride out her high.

She collapsed, panting as he watched her chest rise and fall until her breathing was even. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and kissed his way up her body. "You're so beautiful when you come and God that was so hot!" He looked pretty proud of himself.

Before he can get too smug, Beca pushed him hard to fall back on the couch. She smirked and had a glint in her now darkened eyes. "You're turn."

Jesse gulped and watched Beca rip his boxers off as his eight inch member bounced freely. She didn't waste any time and grabbed his cock before licking her lips. She extended her tongue and licked along his length stopping at the tip. She flicked her tongue harshly across his head. She encased the head of his dick in her mouth tightly flicking her tongue rapidly.

"Shiiit. That f-feeels so good." Jesse did all he could to not thrust upward. He shut his eyes tight and enjoyed her ministrations. Beca slid more and more of his member in her mouth until he hit the back of her throat.

Slowly she bobbed her head up and down his shaft drawing moans and groans from sensation was amazing and Jesse didn't know how much longer he could last. He placed his hands on top of her head gently gliding along with her. Beca knew Jesse was close when she felt the small pulsation of his dick in her mouth and stopped.

"B-Beca, why'd you stop?" he whimpered panting heavily.

"Take me Jesse. Now!" she demanded. Without any further words Jesse lifted Beca up and put her on her hands and knees with her face firmly on the couch. He lined himself to her core and pushed his way through her slick folds. There was no build up. Just pure lust. He was hard and horny as fuck and needed release. He grabbed her hips and started thrusting quick and hard.

"Oh fuck, Jess!" she yelled. He closed his eyes and hammered her her from behind. Skin slapping skin was heard in the room along with both their moans. Jesse adjusted Beca's legs to gain a new angle. He wanted her to come together with him. He pulled out and slammed back into her hitting her sweet spot.

"More Jess," Beca begged pushing her ass back to meet his thrust.

Harder and harder he pounded, feeling the coil in his stomach. "Beca, I'm close."

"Me too. Fuck me baby!" Beca pleaded. Her words drove Jesse over the edge. He felt the tightness in his balls as he grunted and shouted Beca's name as he came. And he came hard...coating Beca's wall with his cum. With every ounce of strength her kept pounding her until he felt her walls tighten around his shaft.

"Oh God, I'm cumming Jesse." Her high pitch squeal could probably have been heard all the way to the Bella house as she clenched around his member and milked him dry. They both collapsed breathing hard.

"That was fucking incredible." Jesse voice was raspy.

"Yeah." Beca agreed. Jesse got up on wobbly legs and got the blanket for Beca. He slipped under there with her and both lay in comfortable silence listening to each other breathe.

Jesse broke the silence. "Ya know Becs, I wouldn't be opposed to doing this again...I mean playing cards."

Beca smirked. "I supposed we can," she paused. "If you play your cards right." Jesse laughed. They both might get on each other's nerves at times, but they both know how to play the game of love.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. More Jeca love coming up. If you have any prompts, leave it in a review or PM me. Stay tuned :) xoxo


	45. Watching Porn

A/N: Well, hello folks. Been a long time I know. Things happen and we deal. So this is another prompt from cruisingturtle...so thanks for that. Disclaimer: I'm not in any way the owner of this movie or the character I write about. Thanks for all the support you guys have shown me. In time, these shorts will be caught up before you know it.

Chapter 45.

Beca and Jesse entered the Treble house to find the place completely empty. Spring break was good when everybody went home to visit their families. This break was different since Beca and Jesse ran the radio station. The three new interns were doing well enough to let them manage on their own. Jesse smiled to himself thinking of the things he and Beca will be doing. Jesse decided to spice things up a bit. This is one movie-cation he hopes Beca will enjoy.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, then I'll grab us some snacks for the movie." Jesse informed before he walked upstairs.

"Sounds like a plan," Beca agreed. "I'll take one when you're done."

Beca took their jackets and their bags and placed them near the closet. She sat on the couch, turned on the tv and put her feet up waiting for Jesse to finish. Twenty minutes later Jesse came downstairs refreshed wearing a white t shirt and gray sweatpants with his hair slicked back still damp.

"Ok Becs, your turn. See you shortly. Enjoy." He gave her a smile and walked to the kitchen to start preparing their snacks.

Half an hour later Beca too had on a t shirt and sweatpants. Jesse sat on the couch and the table was filled with all kinds of snacks. He had a pepperoni and cheese n crackers platter, small plate of veggies n dip, and you can't possibly watch a movie without popcorn, also two two liter Pepsi for their drinks.

Once they got comfortable Jesse used the remote to start the movie. Beca leant back and put her head in his chest feeling the rise and fall with each breath. This filmed seemed weird in a way of maybe a low budget film. Beca rolls her eyes because of the cheesy dialog. Her eyes soon changed to becoming wide with what she was witnessing on screen.

The opening scene was a woman in a room being questioned by some detective. This woman was dressed a bit provocatively (like a hooker). Beca raised her eyebrows on how quickly the scene turned into a rather lengthy encounter. Jesse's breath became a bit more ragged and Beca could feel his heart beat a little faster. She could also feel something start to poke her in her side.

"Jesse, just what kind of movie is this?" she had a humorous tone stealing a glance at him in his what appeared to be slightly flustered state.

He giggled. "Well...I seem to remember you once told me you watched a porno in high school and liked _**that**_ movie so…" He displayed his dorky grin. "I thought why not?"

Jesse did look a bit bashful, definitely awkward about it, but nonetheless Beca thought he was cute. She can roll with this.

"So, we are watching porn and not some movie with a sex scene." Just then things got a little more explicit when she looked at the screen.

The detective was actually man handling the woman, as she was bent over the table breasts dangling and him pushing up her skirt with sounds coming from the woman. Both sat watching even though it felt a bit awkward since this the first time for them to do such a thing.

"I...I can turn it off it you want." Jesse's voice cracked glancing sideways at Beca.

"No...this is a lot different from high school. Things can actually happen...afterwards." Jesse gulped. Beca smirked knowing she put Jesse on the spot.

"Maybe we should-" Beca reached her hand out to touch his reassuringly.

During their quick intervention, the next scene from the movie began similar to the previous one. The young detective was extracting clothing from the next suspect in question and within minutes both parties were _deeply involved_!

"Jesse…" she said, straddling him, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I wanted to…" he trailed off, distracted as her hands moved down his body.

"I already know babe, I want to be with you too." She moved her hands to cup his face before pressing her lips to his.

"Beca." he murmured against her lips. She silenced him by swiping her tongue across his bottom lip. The kiss deepened and became more fervent, mouths moving in sync...belonging.

Erotic sounds were coming from the tv, then next thing Beca knew was Jesse unbuttoning her blouse.

Beca can feel Jesse's erection underneath her, so she ground her hips on his making him grunt. With all her buttons undone, Jesse slid her blouse down her arms and tossed it in the floor leaving her in her black lacy bra. He cupped her garment covered breasts squeezing them together. Beca threaded her fingers through his brown locks tugging gently.

Jesse stood holding Beca as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked toward the stairs up to the bedroom. She leaned in and kissed Jesse passionately. They entered the bedroom until they fell back on the bed.

"Shirt off...now." Beca grabbed the hem to slide it off only breaking their kiss for a brief moment. She scraped her nails down Jesse's bare chest causing him to hiss in pleasure. He reached behind her to unclasp Beca's bra allowing her breast to bounce freely. He cupped her left breast in his mouth biting at her nipple until it was a hardened nub then moved to the right breast to do the same.

"Mmm, Jesse."

Jesse grinned, his mouth (that talented mouth!) taking her breasts hostage. Beca groaned arching into his face. Jesse was a boobs man and no doubt he loved Beca's perky globes of flesh. He was a greedy lover, a licker, sucker, and biter. He wanted, no needed to taste every inch of her...no holds barred.

"God Jesse…" her hands threading through his hair, tugging, pushing him lower.

He received her message loud and clear, his lips and mouth moving further down her body. Jesse's lips teased around her naval and use his tongue to lick around her pelvis all while he removed her jeans and panties simultaneously down her pale legs.

"What do you want, Beca?"

Jesse knew what she wanted and wanted her to say. He loved when Beca begged, albeit he would never deny her needs.

"Please, Jesse." Her voice trembled.

"Tell me baby."

"I want you Jesse Swanson, your mouth...put your mouth on me!" Without another word Jesse spread her legs and licked through glistening heat.

Automatic pleasure surged through Beca as her hips jutted forward for more contact. His mouth found her clit, he encircled the small bud with his tongue. Jesse moved one finger to Beca's entrance, teasing and caressing. Beca's knees buckled, and Jesse moved his other hand up to steady her. He remained motionless. He slid his finger inside of her, curling it against her inner walls. She moaned.

"J-Jesse," she stuttered his name laced with desire. His cock twitched with arousal. "Mooooore, baby." her words tumbled out with a loud moan.

Jesse sucked firmly on her clit once more, taking it between his lips. Her whole body trembled as her pleasure built. Beca cried out, all her words lost in breathy gasps that encouraged Jesse to continue. He flicked at her swollen nub and thrusted his finger steadily as he watched her slowly coming undone under his touch.

Jesse inserted another finger as her walls clenched, and her quim wet her thighs and his chin. He continued his rapid thrusting and teased her bud with his mouth and tongue. Beca reached her climax, jerking aimlessly around the bed. She gripped Jesse's head, holding him in place as her orgasm wracked through her body. The noise that escaped her was so high in pitch that every dog in the vicinity would've come running.

Jesse pulled back, mouth glistening with her release. The sight of her, incoherent from her pleasure left him rock solid straining through his pants. he wiped his mouth with his hand and captured her lips with his in a searing hot kiss.

"Ahhhh," She eased her hand into his pants taking a hold of his cock. Beca stroked his length, Jesse groaned. She smeared the pre cum around the crown of his head, then slid further down massaging his balls with teasingly light touches.

"Shit, Beca."

She swiped his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion allowing his dick to spring free. She flipped their position quickly rendering Jesse speechless.

"Take me Jesse," she said, sliding onto his cock. "I need you inside me."

He groaned loudly, gripping the sheets. She felt so good around him, warm, wet and tight. He loved to watch her ride him, work it, and play. She would rock fast, then slow down, place herself over his body while whispering vulgarities in his ears. Beca knew this drove Jesse to the edge quickly.

"Ooooooh, Jesse, your cock feeeeeels sooooo good baby." He thrust his hips upward to meet hers.

"Damn Beca," He quivered. "You feel fantastic love. I don't think I'm gonna last much longer."

Jesse guided his fingers to rub Beca's clit again. She whimpered, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers brought her to climax once more. Her body fell on his chest and Jesse rolled them over so he could reach his finale. His pace was steady and his moans filled the room as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his delicious delivery.

"Oh God, ohhh, oh God, Beca, oh baby, oh baby."

She cupped his face in her hands, kissing him. She loved the way he groaned; knowing the pleasure he felt. His rhythm faltered, his body stiffened, shivered and slacked as he moaned Beca's name. His weight pressed against her body and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his head.

Jesse pulled out and fell over next to Beca still catching his breath. Beca turned on her side and traced her fingers along his stomach.

"You know it's a good no one is coming home since the porno is still playing." She smirked.

Jesse laughed. "Maybe we can go downstairs and make this a double feature."

"You, Jesse Swanson are a horny teenage boy."

"Can you blame me? You rock the party that rocks the body and I said it before," he paused. "I stand by it." He gave her the dorky smile and she pushed him away in a small fit of giggles. They snuggle close and enjoyed their release.

"I love you Beca."

"Love you too, Jesse."

Every so often, movie-cation can get pretty interesting after all these years.

A/n 2: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed that! ;) Stay tuned...more to come.


	46. Apology

A/N: I'll be coming back slowly with this series, although the next few will be short drabbles. Hang tight and bare with me. As always I thank you for all the support you have shown me. Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Chapter 46.

Even though it got a bit crazy at times Beca eventually came to like the a cappella world and the girls and guys that sang with their mouths. (one guy in particular) A Treblemaker, Jesse Swanson seemed to worm his way in Beca's thoughts particularly more so when they had a "run in" of sorts at the semi's. So when Beca tried to apologize and Jesse shut the door in her face it definitely gave her a different perspective on things that mattered to her.

With that, she closed herself off and deep in thought with her headphones on. When Beca made mixes, the world just faded away. When she was in her zone, nothing could distract her. Her music was like jigsaw pieces waiting to be put back together-baselines and downbeats to be completed.

"Hey," a soft voice startled her.

Beca bolted up, shutting her laptop forcefully hitting the person behind the voice in the face with her shoulder. When she turned around she seen Jesse holding his face in discomfort.

"The hell! You can't just sneak up on my like that!" She yelled.

"I'm really sorry Becs, Kimmy Jin let me in and you couldn't hear me calling you," He said. "What are up to?"

"Not that I'm supposed to tell the enemy, but since we're back in the Finals I'm working on the set list." She informed.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Sorry I scared you." Jesse smiled as he walked out the door shutting it behind him. Within minutes Beca's phone buzzed with a text from Jesse hoping they can chat about what happened between them. Her response was soon.

That message of soon came during the Finals at the Lincoln Center when the Bellas performed and the familiar sound of The Breakfast Club rang throughout the auditorium and Beca's voice serenaded Jesse. Message received...loud and clear.

Fist Pump!

Every good make up should end with a kiss, however, for Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson...it was only the beginning.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading! Leave me your thoughts and a prompt if you have one.


	47. Taxi

A/N: Hey there folks. We have another short coming your way. This is slightly AU where our couple haven't met quite the way the did in the movie. I would like to address the two guest reviewers. If you followed this series...it would be short stories and/or drabbles (although I wrote more than 100 words) thanks for reading, but you can pick and choose your chapter or not. And this is my kitchen so I cook as I please. Thank you all for your support. It means the world to me. Keep giving your thought regardless. Disclaimer : I'm not the owner of anything associated with Pitch Perfect.

Chapter 47.

The rain was coming down in buckets from the sky and Beca stood under the tarp awning of the cafe. She didn't want to walk five blocks to Barden and be drenched by the time she was halfway up the block, so she decided on taking a cab. The streets of center city had many cabs around all the time. Now was as good as any time, Beca stepped out to hail down a cab and succeeded when she opened the door and got in only to have a person open the other door on the opposite side enter the cab as well.

"Excuse me pal, but this is my cab." Beca stared at the young man.

"Mind if I join you?" Said the young man, pulling his hood down.

"Yeah, I kinda do actually." She said with a sharpness.

Either the guy didn't hear her or was a rude ass and held his hand out to her and said, "Hi, my name is Jesse."

Beca glared at the man but shook his hand anyway. "Beca."

"I'm sorry, but it's pouring. Can't we just share? I'd wouldn't mind going to your destination first." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Whatever," She shook her hands in the air to brush him off. "I'm only going to Barden, about five blocks from here."

"Seriously?" He laughed a little too loudly for Beca's liking.

"What the hell's so funny about that? You're a weirdo."

"Yeah...and so are you!" He pointed at her. "I'm going to Barden too."

Beca rolled her eyes at Jesse, but they were now on the way through some traffic back to Barden. They had a pretty decent conversation and ended up talking about the majors in music. Once music was discussed, the topic of a cappella came up and funny to say the least...Jesse was in a group called the Treblemakers and Beca was in the Bellas. Beca being a competitive person knew the two groups were rivals, so she looked forward to the little battle called the riff off on Friday night.

The cab came to their stop outside the campus and Jesse being a gentleman offered to pay for the cab and handed the driver twenty bucks. He got out and opened the door for Beca.

"Thanks Beca. It was nice to meet you."

"You too."

Little did Beca know that she would run into Jesse again before Friday night's riff off at Barden's radio station where they would both be interning at.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading loves. More to come and they will be longer when I want them to be. Stay real. 3


	48. Pitch and Hit

A/N: Hey guys, here's another short and sweet chapter of the lovely couple. This is AU. Thanks for the support guys...it means a lot. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters.

Chapter 48.

When Jesse decided to drop college, this wasn't what he expected at all when he wanted to pursue his passion for music. He knew it would take some time, playing some crappy gigs and in bars before getting discovered. He even worked at the local food store as a cashier to scrape by. He became desperate and set up his keyboard at the subway stations for some extra spare change.

He didn't mean to break his mother's heart and certainly didn't want to hear the wrath of his father- "What the hell were thinking son?"

It wasn't _horrible;_ Jesse enjoyed playing and watching the people pass by, but enjoyed it more when people stopped and actually listed and dropping some money in the tin wasn't so bad. He had good days and bad. There were some generous people out there, but regardless he enjoyed playing most of all.

Monday morning Jesse set up at the corner of Frankford Avenue and Columbus Boulevard-rather slow since people were actually going to their jobs for the start of the week. It was particularly quiet on this Monday-Jesse tried some of his original work not worried if he didn't make much money.

Jesse started the first chords for "Clocks" by Coldplay when a couple people gathered around to listen. As he started to sing he noticed a tiny woman dressed in a revealing black pantsuit, high heels with her dark hair flowing down her shoulders. Jesse gave her a swift smile when she caught his eye.

Jesse looks up in surprise, fingers gliding over the keys. The woman mouths the words along with him. It's faint, however, he can tell she has a nice voice.

After the song ended, the young woman smiled. Jesse felt strangely invigorated. She didn't speak; reached into her pocket and dropped a few bills in his tin and handed him a business card. She nodded before walking away.

Jesse glanced down at his tin to see two...one hundred dollar bills that this woman had just given him. The card in his hands had bold letters _The Blue Room_ ; Beca Mitchell: producer. He stood mouth opened for a moment before jogging to catch up to the woman.

"Miss Mitchell," he called.

She stopped and turned around to face the young man. "Hmm."

"I don't want to sound ungrateful, but that is a bit much...don't you think?"

"It's just a drop in the bucket dude. From what I heard, it was deserved." She said awaiting his next response.

"Thanks, I mean…" he mumbled scratching the back of his neck. "Do you have time for a coffee or something?"

"I'm on lunch hour so yeah." She agreed. "I'm Beca."

"Jesse," he extended his hand for her to shake. "You have to allow me to treat you for your kindness." Beca nodded. Jesse trotted back to pack his keyboard away and Beca and he walked to the cafe up the street.

They took their seats at a table in the corner outside by the garden overlooking the central city's park. Beca ordered a hot roast beef sandwich and a side Caesar salad while Jesse went for the grilled cheese and tomato soup along with their coffee's.

"So…" Beca said, stirring a spoonful of sugar in her coffee. "How long have you played and sang?"

"I started singing when I was 5 and my parents gave me piano lessons and a keyboard when I was 10. I also did a few theater gigs in my teenage years." He explained taking a sip of his hot beverage. "How about you?"

"I started when I was young too. My dad got me a mixing board for my birthday when I was 7. I do arrangements and mash ups."

"That's awesome. I want to make music full-time, but I didn't expect it to be this hard." They ate and made small talk until Beca had excused herself.

"Well...I have to get back to work now so…" Beca stood and smiled at Jesse. "Give me a call. The number is on the card. Maybe we can work together on something. I think you got a bit of talent and I'm always looking for fresh faces." She smiled again and made her way towards the exit.

"Miss Mitchell...I mean Beca." Jesse called. She stopped and turned in Jesse's direction. "Thank you."

Jesse sat back down and exhaled. He looked at the card and thought to give Beca a call in a couple of days. This could possibly be the break he was looking for.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed that. Still playing catch up, but I'll get there before you know it. Then the stories should start flowing again nicely. Any prompt? Feel free to leave in a review or PM. Stay aca-awesome!


	49. A Cracking Proposal

A/N: Hey everybody! I really wanted to get this out for Easter, but I'm a day late and a dollar short as they say. Oh well. Happy Easter Monday! This is a prompt from cruisingturtle. Disclaimer: Not the owner of the movie or the characters.

Chapter 49.

"Chloe!" Jesse called out running to catch up with the ginger. She whipped her head around and waited for him. "Can you meet for lunch today? I want to talk to you about something and I need your help. And you can't tell Beca, it's a surprise. I'll explain when you meet me ok?" Chloe seen a glint in Jesse's brown eyes and nodded.

"Sure Jesse, I'll meet you. What time?" The older woman smiled at her best friend's boyfriend knowing it's has to be something special.

"How does one o'clock sound? Don't tell any of the other Bellas either. You'll see." He smiled back at the red haired Bella captain before her turned and walked away.

Jesse had a plan for Easter Sunday for Beca and knew Chloe would be perfect to help him out. Amy would be a good helper also, but Jesse wasn't sure if he could trust her to keep the secret. The young couple have been together for three years and Jesse thought it would be time to show his true commitment to the brunette. Morning classes went fairly quickly and he found himself scurrying to the cafeteria to meet with Chloe.

"Jesse, over here." Chloe waved her hand at the young Treble. He put his tray of food down and sat across from the Bella. "So...what's up? Don't keep me in suspense."

"You know how much I care for Beca and Easter is coming up. I want to do something to surprise her. I want to have an Easter Egg Hunt, but here's the catch...Beca has to find the golden egg."

"What are you getting at Jesse. What's in the golden egg?" Chloe used her fingers to air quote golden egg.

"I...uh…" Jesse stammered with his words and scratched the back of his neck. "Ikindofwanttoputaringinitandaskhertomarryme" he blurted the words so fast it made her head spin. He was hyperventilating a bit.

"Woah! Jesse slow down. What?" Chloe put her hand up as a calming mechanism. "Jesus Jess, you're sweating."

Jesse took a few deep breaths before he tried to tell Chloe what he wanted to tell her. In. Out. In. Out. "Ok. I kind of want to put a ring in it and ask her to marry me."

The squeal that escaped Chloe caused everyone in the cafe to turn their heads a look at the two. Jesse grew wide eyed at the ginger for her outburst. "Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life next to my career choice. Beca thinks I'm leaving her behind...forever she might add. Getting into film school was a big break for me, but I want her with me in LA. So I need your help to organize it. Well have some fun and I want to share this moment with you guys. Everyone supported our relationship for years. Chloe, I love her and I can't see my life without her in it. Will you help me?'

"Of course, silly. You're so good for her Jesse. She has changed for the better since being with you and the Bellas." Chloe embraced Jesse in a tight bear hug. With less than a week, the redhead had some major planning to do and Bellas to tell.

[Time skip] Easter Sunday 12 Noon

It was Easter Sunday and the day was gorgeous. The sun was shining and the cool breeze made for a pleasant day. There were picnic tables set up in the Treble's yard for a breakfast brunch. There was scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, sausages, ham slices, french toast, blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes and a variety of toast breads. Also assorted juices and coffee. Being a holiday, albeit for children, these college kids didn't take any shame having alcohol so early in the afternoon.

"Bellas, welcome. Happy Easter. Have a seat, dig in and enjoy the festivities." Jesse greeted and stepped up to his girlfriend giving her the biggest kiss he can muster.

"Well, you're in a good mood. No one pissed in your Cheerios I see."

"Nope! It's a great day for fun and games." Jesse said cheerily. Beca gave Jesse a confused look when he said games.

"What kind of games?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh come on Becs...it's Easter. An Easter egg hunt of course." He said with a smile. "I've got a special prize in one of the eggs for the lucky one that finds it."

"Ok," she replied half-heartedly deciding not to argue and sat at the table to enjoy the breakfast brunch with the gang. Everyone was enjoying their food and laughing at Fat Amy's crazy stories from her Easter's past.

"I once laid an egg in my bed." Everyone turned their heads and looked at Lily as she shrugged her shoulders.

They all pitched in to clean up so they can enjoy a couple hours of drinking, laughing and talking about everything and nothing. Jesse decided to start the main event. Everyone was in on it except for Beca.

"Ladies, can I have your attention please. I'm please to announce that the Trebles are hosting an Easter egg hunt. There are at least two dozen eggs hidden around the grounds with little things inside them...could be coins, candy, could be dollar bills or higher. There is however, one special prize in the golden egg. The person who find that particular egg will have a lifetime of pleasantries." Jesse walked to each Bella and handed them a tiny basket to place their eggs in. When he got to Beca he stopped and stared into her eyes. "Good luck babe."

Staring back at his twinkling chocolate brown eyes turned her to a pile of goo. "Uh...thanks, I think." She replied with a slight smirk tugging at her mouth.

"Let's rock it and cock it pitches!" Fat Amy blurted in her drunken stupor.

With that remark the Bellas were off on their hunt. Jesse and the Trebles stood and watched the Bellas on their little adventure to find the eggs. Strangely, Lily stuck her head in the pool. Cynthia Rose went straight for the bushes...not surprising while Stacie and Chloe were at the side of the house near the flower beds.

Emily, Flo, Jessica and Ashley already had eggs in their baskets when loud voices erupted around the outside of the tool shed between Beca and Fat Amy.

"Amy! You know damn well I had that egg first!" Beca yelled while jumping to reach for the golden egg Amy held above her head.

"You fumbled it flat butt."

Jesse caught a glimpse of what was happening between the girls when he decided to become the referee.

"Ladies, what's going on here?" Jesse squeezed himself between his girlfriend and Amy.

"I was coming out of the shed and dropped the egg when Amy said I fumbled it and grabbed it from under me." Back rambled.

"Amy...this isn't football and Beca found it so you need to give it to her." Jesse was stern in his tone with her.

"Listen man candy...you're just saying that because flat butt is your girlfriend and you like your balls deep in her end zone." Amy's drunk comment had the gang in a fit of laughter.

"Amy, give it back to her or you'll leave me no choice but to take it from you!" Amy took off running across the yard with Jesse hot on her tail. Fat Amy wants to play football...well Jesse is game to tackle her down.

"Oh my God," Beca mouthed."Jesse don't!" The small woman yelled chasing after her boyfriend. By the time Amy reached the end of the yard near the gate, the Trebles and Bellas all gathered around when Jesse managed to tackle her to the ground.

"Oye Jesse, I don't think Beca wants you rolling in the grass with my sexy ass." Amy overpowered Jesse underneath her. Beca pushed Amy off Jesse and tried to help him up but needed a moment to gather himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys, it's a stupid fucking egg hunt!" She chided.

"Take it easy Becs, it got out of hand but there's no reason to let it escalate" Chloe stood in front of Beca to calm her down. The young woman was too focused on the redhead's words to notice Jesse's position. Benji hit the play button on the stereo and the music of "Marry Me" by Jason Derulo rang all around them. Chloe gave Beca a blinding toothy grin before stepping aside.

Jesse was on bended knee holding open the golden egg that displayed a teardrop 22 ct. diamond engagement ring. Beca stood open mouthed, immobilized like a deer in headlights. She couldn't believe this was happening. All eyes were on her as Jesse sang to her. When the song ended, Jesse grabbed Beca's hand.

"Rebeca Louise Mitchell these past three years have been wonderful. I can't imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" Beca had tears in her eyes as she helped Jesse to his feet and pressed her lips to his.

"Yes. Yes, Jesse Abraham Swanson I will marry you!" An eruption of cheers and whistles fill the yard. The newly engaged couple shared a passionate kiss.

"Alright guys! Let's give these two loving dingos in heat time to celebrate." Fat Amy blurted.

"Amy!"

"What?! You know you want some of that sweet man candy...it's Easter Becs. Hop to it! Happy humping." Amy displayed a wide shit eating grin.

With that Beca took Jesse's hand and they walked to the Bella House as she gave her friend an eye roll.

"It's been a great day Becs."

"How long did you plan this?"

"Actually...about a week. I asked Chloe to help me." Beca huffed knowing her best friend knew and didn't say anything. Jesse pressed his lips to Beca's "Forget about that for now. Right now I want to indulge in some sweetness with my fiancé.

Beca smiled and she and Jesse walked into the Bella house to enjoy some personal time together as a newly engaged couple.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading guys. Especially thanks for all your support. Also thanks to a "special friend" for throwing an idea in my head. Til next time!


	50. Lovin'

A/N: Been a bit I know. It will get back on track soon...I promise! Thank you for all that read, favored, followed and reviewed. It means a lot to me. Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Pitch Perfect franchise. Rated M

Chapter 50.

Jesse realized that it has been too long since Beca has been in his arms. When she was at Residual Heat, he missed her. He missed her smile, her smirk, her lips in general, the butterflies in his stomach and the nerves he felt around her to signal he was in love. One couldn't understand it at first how he could love someone like Beca, and he couldn't explain it. It was complicated.

Beca was unapproachable, snarky and always appeared distant. The tiny alt girl has changed the past couple of years and Jesse is one of the reasons. He loves her more than anyone else and he never felt like he was in love...until he met and fell head over heels for Beca Mitchell. And Beca feels the exact same way about Jesse too.

Jesse finds himself in a daze staring at his beautiful fiancé laying next to him. He's still reveling from the high of Beca saying yes to his proposal on Easter.

He licked his lips seductively and reached into her hair, removing the tie letting Beca's long chestnut locks fall down past her shoulders. Tracing her chest down towards her toned stomach with a single finger, Jesse stared at her with a grin. His arm swung around her waist and pulled her close to him. Beca stirred and easily fell back into Jesse's embrace. He caressed her porcelain skin with one free hand.

"I want your sex," he purred seductively in Beca's ear nipping at her earlobe as she hummed in approval. His hand slipped underneath Beca's shirt, attempting to make the first contact with her skin. Gently tracing her flat toned stomach, Jesse brushed his lips against the coolness of her neck. Gradually Jesse pulled Beca's skirt down exposing her pelvic bone.

Jesse kissed her soft skin, as Beca whimpered at the feeling of soft lips against her pelvic area. His mouth brushed against her lightly, and she shuddered in pleasure from Jesse's touch.

"Mm, baby…" Beca purred, and Jesse gazed at her, a smile formed on his lips. He proceeded to lick across her skin with a gently tongue carefully and slowly. Beca quivered at the sensation as tiny bumps rose on her smooth flesh.

"That's good Becs," he uttered on her skin. Jesse began to unbutton Beca's shirt, exposing her black bra. He smirked, then leaned down and kissed her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point as Beca moaned in his ear.

Jesse paused for a moment, looked up at Beca with her eyes shut tight and listened to her heavy breathing. He then continued, reaching around to unclasp her bra kissing the tops of her breasts as Beca gasped. Jesse licked against her pink rosy arreola as Beca tried hard not to cry too loudly in sheer pleasure from his touch.

"I love how easily you're turned on right now," he said huskily in her ear while he caressed her cheek lovingly.

Beca smiled sweetly, placing her hand atop of Jesse's. "It's a good thing. It kinda means I'm really into it then huh?" She kissed his lips, which soon enough Jesse threw his arms around Beca's neck and showered her with hot kisses.

"Beca, you have no clue how fucking horny I am right now."

"Oh, I definitely have an idea judging by your hard on pressed into my leg. I'm surprised you haven't humped me like a dog in heat." She smirked. With that, Jesse removed her skirt and panties in one fluid motion depositing them on the floor. He pushed himself up taking his clothes off quickly and tossing them across the room.

Beca bit her lip and smiled seductively, which made Jesse smile.

"I'm ready when you are," he said looking down at his erection pointing straight at his fiancé.

He began kissing her stomach moving downward toward her waist kissing her pelvic bone lightly. Beca gasped as Jesse kissed further down her leg, but reached her inner thigh. She whimpered at the teasing touch of his lips.

"Jesse." She pleaded.

Slowly, Jesse slips a single digit through her slick folds. He feel the wetness of her core and smiles. Beca moans and shudders at each touch. Jesse started a slow and steady rhythm causing Beca to moan and claw at his back. He leant forward flicking her clit with his tongue and her hips jerk instantly. Slender fingers slid deeper into Beca's hot center and he attached his mouth to her clit sucking softly.

"Mmmm, so good Jess."

Beca rotated her hips in time with Jesse's movement. He can feel her walls tighten around his fingers. He curls them scraping her sweet spot making her moan in pleasure. Thrusting faster, he sucks harder on her clit driving her over the edge with a loud yell of his name. He slowed his motions helping her ride the wave of ecstasy. She collapsed with her chest heaving.

Jesse carefully removed his digits. "You're so beautiful when you come," Beca flushed a bit at that. "You are." He kissed her lips tasting herself on his tongue.

Beca's hands wrapped around Jesse's neck and she pulled him close to her. Both their bodies flush together in sweet sensation.

"I want you Beca." Jesse's tone was laced with pure desire for her.

"Take me baby."

Jesse reached in the nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom. He ripped it open and rolled it on his member. Beca grabbed his erection and lined it up with her center. He pushed through her folds swiftly humming at the wet heat the engulfed him.

"God Becs, you feel amazing!" His eyes shut on instant.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper inside her. He took that as a starting point to thrust in and out of her core. Hot kisses on her neck as his rhythm was steady. He moaned at the feeling of her around him.

As their lips connect his hand grazed over hardened nipples causing Beca to whimper. Jesse's thrust become more urgent as he chases his impending orgasm.

"Fuck me Jess. I'm so close baby."

"Me too."

Jesse grabbed Beca's legs and threw them over his shoulder as he began to thrust hard into her. The smacking of skin on skin filled the air in the room along with breathless pants and moans of lover's name and a few expletives.

"Oh God, Jess...I-I'm cumming." Beca dug her nail into Jesse's round ass which made him hiss just before his rhythm faltered with his explosive orgasm. Beads of sweat drip from his brow as he collapsed on the gorgeous woman beneath him.

"That was fantastic." Her hands slid up and down Jesse's back. She hummed in agreement because words had failed her in the moment. Jesse withdrew and rolled along side of Beca brushing the wet hair from her face. Soon, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They lay there, Jesse pressed soft kisses against the brown tresses of Beca.

"I love you, sweetheart."

She smiles, burying her head in Jesse's chest. "I love you too, Jesse." Closing her eyes, she soon falls asleep, with Jesse stroking her hair. He pressed a few more kisses against her hair.

"Goodnight my beautiful bride to be," he whispers.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. More to coming soon ;)


	51. Sticks and Boners

A/N: Hey guys, been a while but I found a way to update this story so here is a Sunday treat for you all. This is AU. Thanks for the support as always...it means a lot. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. This is Rated M.

Chapter 51.

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked as they pulled into a small and bumpy parking lot.

"You'll see." Beca said, switching off the engine after she had squeezed the front of her car in between a Buick and a beaten up old Cadillac. "Can you grab the backpack from the trunk?"

"Sure."

Beca locked the car behind her and took hold of her boyfriend's hand as she took them towards the entrance of the woods.

"How long are we-"

"-Patience Jesse."

"But Beeecs the football game is on." Jesse whined in a child like tone.

"Trust me, you are gonna want to see this." She smirked.

"I do trust you." Jesse said, turning slightly to place a kiss on the top of Beca's head. They followed the path through the bushes until Beca suddenly made a beeline down a small embankment and that's when Jesse saw it.

"There are places in nature that just suddenly catch your eye as being perfect." Beca said.

"How did you find it?" He asked.

"Walking through the woods yesterday with the girls." Beca replied.

"It's stunning."

"I know!"

It was secluded and not really far from the road. There was a view with huge old pine trees. The ground was covered with pine needles. Sunrays shone through the branches, reaching the ground displaying a reflection of color. The breeze, barely noticeable, was just enough to keep the air alive with the smells of the nature. The perfect spot for the young couple to explore and enjoy the beauties of nature.

Beca and Jesse made their way slowly down the narrow path, watching their feet on the uneven ground. The sounds of the outside world faded with each step and the fallen tree branches gave an air of privacy. A pigeon coo'ed as Jesse helped Beca over a huge tree limb and a couple of birds flew from branch to branch, chirping as they create a path through the woods. There were many sounds of nature's animals in the trees such as a squirrel running across a long limb towards an open hole in the tree. The distant and soft sound of a woodpecker added to the sound of rustling trees, nature's music in the peaceful surrounding.

As Jesse spread the blanket from the backpack over the ground of pine needles, and just by the cover of a hulking tree, lest anyone else should come across their clearing and disturb them, Beca took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of pine, flower blossom and the scent of honeysuckle.

"This place is Heavenly." Jesse said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, now you know why Amy was in a mood with me. I wouldn't let her come down here and trash the place. I wanted it to be just ours."

"Thank you." Jesse said, patting the ground next to him.

"You're welcome."

Beca took a spot next to him and leaned up against his shoulder. It didn't take long for Jesse to touch her chin and, using his thumb and forefinger, turn her head to face him. He slowly leaned down until their lips touched. Softly at first, growing with intensity as the time passed. Soon, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, licking and tasting the soft, sensitive areas. Beca let him take charge until Jesse pulled her closer to him, making her move around so that her breasts pressed against his chest. Raising up on their knees, their hips locked against each other and Beca knew how that afternoon was going to go judging by the bulge in Jesse's pants.

Laying Beca down on her back, they continued their kiss as Jesse's fingers undid each button of her shirt After the first two were undone, his lips trailed down her neck, the scent of her perfume blending with the smells of nature around them. His tongue slipped into the crevice between her mounds, exploring the soft sweet skin. Button by button, Jesse uncovered the delights of her body. A soft lacy bra held the curves of her breasts, the material pushed upward by the hardening of her nipples. Pulling the shirt free from her jeans, Jesse rose up on his knees for a moment and let his fingers find and undo the front clasp of her bra. Slowly pushing the material aside, his palms slid over her skin, the crinkled and firm flesh of her pink nipples coming into view. The warmth of his palms and fingers glided over them, the friction just enough to cause tiny flashes to flow through her body. Leaning forward, his lips found the firm flesh and he pulled it into his mouth. His tongue circled each one, leaving a wet trail that was cooled by the gentle breeze of the afternoon, making them grow harder and longer. Moving down over her stomach, Jesse kissed each section of skin.

Fingers fought with the snap of her jeans and once undone, Jesse moved between her legs and pulled them slowly down over her hips and pushed them free from her feet. Tiny cotton bikini panties covered her most secret place and leaning forward, Jesse closed his mouth over her mound through the material, his chin pushed against her thigh and Beca could feel his tongue probing and pushing through the soft cotton. The smell of her womanhood drifted into his nostrils, causing him to feel giddy. Pulling the panties aside, his tongue slipped inside her as deeply as Jesse could reach. The salty wetness filled his mouth as Jesse luxuriated in the delicious taste of her juices. Jesse hear her soft moan and looked up to see her hands and fingers teasing and tugging at her nipples while Jesse continued to explore her with his lips and tongue.

Lifting Beca's hips a little, Jesse slid her panties off and leaned back down to continue his explorations. The glisten of her juices sparkled as a shaft of light through the trees settles on her stomach. Beca felt the warmth of the sun on her body as Jesse licked the length of her core, terminating his touch at the peak of her slit. Jesse found the tiny shaft of her clit extending from its hood and slowly and very gently sucked it into his mouth. His tongue glided across it in tiny touches, the soft suction of his lips providing a constant flow of electricity to flood her body.

Pushing a single finger deep inside of her, Jesse pressed upward and forward seeking the special place that enhanced her pleasure. Once located, Jesse pushed against the spot and continue to suckle his girlfriend of three years. The trembling of her thighs signalled the beginning of her orgasm and he loved knowing how he could push her buttons so easily. His finger felt the rhythmic pulsing of her core, her moans echo through the clearing as her body exploded in a flow of feelings.

"Oh God, that feels so good... don't stop!" Beca cried out as Jesse continued to do everything he could to make her feel good. Slowly her orgasm subsided and Jesse left the sweet spot he'd found between her legs to lay beside her and shared a deep kiss, the taste of Beca on his lips and tongue spreading over her own lips.

Pushing Jese over onto his back, Beca began to duplicate his initial movements. her lips teasing his tiny nipples to an almost painful state. His junk throbbed against the pressure of his jeans until Beca took pity and freed the cause of his uncomfortableness as she slid his pants down his legs and off his feet. The head peeks out the top of his briefs, the shaft plainly visible inside the white cotton. Beca closed her lips around his length and nibbled gently, his hips began to slowly push up against Beca. Jesse felt the touch of her tongue against the head which was already sensitive to the touch. Her fingers slid the briefs free and Jesse could feel his balls being cupped in the soft palm of her hand. Her soft gentle caressing on his nuts sent shivers through Jesse as Beca closed her lips completely around the head of his dick. Tongue exploring the tiny slit in the end, his salty pre-cum slipping into her mouth, she enjoyed giving head as much as he enjoyed receiving it. His hips started an involuntary movement, forcing his prick to slide in and out of her mouth. With increasing suction, Beca pulled her head up until he almost slipped out.

"Oh shit, this is wonderful!" Jesse managed to moan, his hands sliding over her body until Jesse pulled Beca up and around so he could the soft wetness of her inner self. Pushing his fingers inside of Beca, Jesse duplicated her motions - each time his prick slid deep inside of Beca, so did his fingers. Each time Beca squeezed his balls, Jesse rubbed her clit with his thumb. It wasn't long before Jesse could no longer stand the sensation and warned Beca of his impending climax. Sliding her hips over his, Beca moved up onto one knee so the head of his rock hard dick rested at her entrance. Pushing upward, his prick slipped effortlessly into the hot wetness of her core and he watched her eyes roll slightly into the back of her head. He lived for that moment. The shaft of his junk slided over the swollen bud of her clit, each inch sending more and more jolts of pleasure through her body. The hard nipples capping the softness of her breasts dragged over his chest as Beca propped herself up on her hands. Each movement of her hips made them glide over his chest, the feeling exquisite for both of them. Their lips joined in a non-stop kiss... deep, long slow kisses that are wet with their saliva and needy with desire

Her continued thrusts, riding Jesse in the middle of the copse with purposes meant it wasn't long before they were both panting with wanton need. Pulling Beca down to lay on top of him, Jesse expertly rolled them both over and began to thrust at pace. Leaning down, he kissed her hard on the lips before tucking his chin down and enveloping one of her nipples in his mouth.

Beca hissed and clutched into his shoulders as he wiggled his hips, filling her even further. She began to gasp and moan, a sound Jesse loved to hear and it wasn't look before the fire in his groin grew too much to handle and with one large thrust, he exploded deep inside Beca. Feeling Jesse empty himself inside her, she clenched her inner walls as his body jerked, draining the last of the fluid from his loins. It was long before she stiffen and with a small cry, joined Jesse in his release.

A few long strokes later, and Jesse pulled himself out of her with a soft thwop.

"That was..."

"I know, right?" Beca said breathlessly.

"You were right when you said that there are places in nature that just suddenly catch your eye as being perfect." Jesse said, kissing the top of her head. "You, my darling girl, are perfect."

"And you are pretty ok yourself."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A/N - Thanks for reading. Stayed tuned for more.


	52. Jealous Beca

A/N: Hi everyone. Been a bit, but things are settling on my end soon where I'll have more time to write. A lot of these chapters are going to be drabbles. This is slightly AU. This was a prompt courtesy of cruisingturtle. Disclaimer: Not the owner of any of it. Thanks for sticking with me guys. Means the world to me. Give me your thoughts.

Chapter 52.

They run into her walking through the park.

"Heeeeey, Jesse!"

Jesse looked around to see who was calling him, a bit confused where the voice is coming from.

"It's that brunette, over there on the bench," Beca offers, pointing in the direction where the woman sits. "Someone you know?"

Jesse's face actually drained a bit of its color. He _knows_ her alright...quite intimately rather. The woman is his ex-girlfriend Stacie.

The woman stands and makes her way over towards the couple "I thought that was you. You look great!" She leaned in and hugged Jesse kissing his cheek.

Beca's facial expression is completely readable as she watched the interaction. Jesse glanced at his girlfriend "H-Hi Stacie." He awkwardly raised his hand. "Uh..Beca, this is Stacie, my...my ex."

Beca slowly shakes her head. "I'm Beca, Jesse's _girlfriend_." She emphasized the girlfriend part stating her claim.

The busty brunette wasn't phased by Beca's tone. "Nice to meet you." She directs her question back to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh,"Jesse said. "Taking a walk through the park with my girlfriend." He suddenly felt Beca's hand on his hip.

"I don't mean that, I mean in Atlanta sweetcheeks." Stacie winked and Jesse felt a pressure indicating Beca's nails were digging into his sides.

"Oh! Well we both go to Barden University." Jesse informed.

"I should've known that. I'm actually transferring from GSU to Barden next semester." Stacie said.

"Yeah, I remember seeing that on your Instagram post." Jesse felt nervous after that comment.

"Cool. I'm moving closer over the summer so we should hang out one day. Text or call me, gotta run. Nice to see you!" She said. "Beca." Giving a nod she turned and walked away from the couple leaving Jesse a sinking feeling in his stomach.

The pressure on his side was gone...and so was Beca as she walked away without looking back or responding to Jesse calling her name. He jogged to catch up walking along side of Beca until he grabbed her arm causing her to stop.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asks.

"Is something wrong?" Beca repeats sharply laced with a hint of sarcasm. "You and your so called _ex_ seemed very comfortable with each other and not to mention the fact that you still have her _number_ Jesse. Like, what the fuck dude?!"

"You can't be serious right now! She is an ex, Beca...ya know in the past." Jesse responded thickly. She clenched her fists.

"You were pretty quick to provide her with some information that I don't think she needed to know!" Her voice was getting angrier by the minute.

"Don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable?" He suggested.

"No I don't. Your _current_ girlfriend doesn't have to like the fact that you were being _friendly_ with your ex!" She practically yelled.

"Beca," he softens, reaching for his girlfriend's hand. "I love _you_!" he says bringing her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I know. I just...don't like it, it's all."

"My little badass ball of fire." He said kissing her lips-hard and passionately, teeth and tongues colliding. Beca broke the kiss panting. "Let's go home so I can show how much I love you."

"Ok." Beca muttered breathlessly. She grabbed Jesse's hand because there's no way she is going to pass up on loving Jesse Swanson.

A/N 2: Thanks for readings guys. Keep an eye out for the next one. Thanks for all your support. XOXO


	53. Food Poisoning

A/N: Here we go once again with a little drabble. The next few are very short while I work on the others. I may even post two or three so keep checking! I'd like to thank my friend KikedyLilMonsta for our back and forth words and ideas! 3 Thank you guys for all the support. Disclaimer: I don't own any parts of Pitch Perfect.

Chapter 53.

Beca shot up in bed. Sweat covered her body along with the dampened sheet beneath her. She needed a few minutes to realize that the heavy pain in her stomach is what woke her. She cried out waking a sleeping Jesse.

"Ennnggghhhh!" she screeched loudly.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked sleepily. Beca was bent over clutching her stomach and crying out in pain. With Beca's voice sounding so deafening Jesse woke quicker to assist her. "Shit Beca are you ok?!" He tried to support her and realized how sweaty she was. He felt her forehead which was cold and clammy.

"Bathroom!" ...Beca moaned and Jesse helped her get up. Her legs gave out and Jesse carried her as quick as her could.

After about a half hour of Beca throwing up emptying the contents of her stomach, she sank onto the tiles. Tears and sweat covered her face. Jesse took a washcloth with cold water to clean her up. Then he carried her back to bed, placed a bucket next to her and cuddled her into his arms.

"I had a thought Becs, you could have food poisoning...you ate a lot of the shellfish at the restaurant." Beca only nodded. Too exhausted to answer.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. I promise you once I get back on track, the stories will get better and longer! Have faith ;) There will be a lot of Jeca lovin' on the way so...stay tuned!

Peace and Harmony xoxo


	54. Glasses

A/N: Here's a short thought. Disclaimer: Don't own jack shit! Thank you to KikedyLil'Monsta for the words and ideas.

Chapter 54.

Jesse stopped in the doorway observing his girlfriend. Beca was sitting at her desk, legs crossed on her chair and headphones secured on her ears. She was deep in concentration working on the mixes for the set list for World's. What struck the young man was that Beca was wearing glasses. Yes glasses. It's something she only did when she was under pressure. Jesse knew Chloe was really on Beca for the music set list, not knowing the tiny brunette was working as an intern at Residual Heat.

One thing about Jesse Swanson is that anything concerning Beca Mitchell was cute (don't let her hear that though!). He thought they looked...kinda sexy on his girlfriend. But approaching her now would be a really bad idea. Because disturbing Beca while she worked on her mixes never ended good for him. She would be extremely pissed off and the dog house he went.

So he put the thought of naked Beca in bed with only glasses on aside...for now.

A/N 2: I'll have to elaborate on this short later on ;) Thanks for reading. More to come and longer ones so stay tuned.

Later Nerds xoxo


	55. Jewelry

A/N: Hey peeps. Here's a couple updates in one day for you! Slowly but surely getting back into a small groove of writing. I know its still shorts...keep smiling! Thanks to KikedyLilMonsta for words and ideas. Disclaimer: I'm certainly not the owner of this awesome movie or the characters. Read and review guys...give me some feedback and as always thanks so much for your support.

Chapter 55.

Beca was not really the kind of girl that wore a lot of jewelry, but as she opened the small turquoise bag reading Tiffany's on it and retrieved the small box she couldn't help but gasp. Inside was the most beautiful silver clef she had ever seen. It was fragile and covered with tiny sparkling Swarovski Diamonds.

"You like it?" Jesse asked.

"Yes!" Her voice cracked a bit as she hugged him tight.

"Happy Anniversary babe!" Jesse announced and kissed her softly on the lips. She broke from the hug in confusion.

"Um...babe, Anniversary?" she stared into his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah...three years ago today you became my girlfriend and now I'm just so happy that you're my fiancé. I knew it was inevitable." He smiled that cheesy grin that captured Beca's heart in the first place.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Keep on the lookout for more! Stay cool aca-nerds. xoxo


	56. Yard Work

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another short to tide you over before "good" stuff comes out. I have a shout out to cruisingturtle for being the 200th reviewer! That's pretty cool. Thank for all your support. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 56

Beca cracked one eye open and looked at the clock. 7:15 were the digits displayed in red. She grumbled and threw her head under the pillow at the annoying noise coming from outside her window. Within minutes she grew angrier when she realized Jesse wasn't next her.

Saturday morning! Early morning I might add and this nerd is fucking mowing the lawn?! Beca reluctantly got up from the bed and threw open the bedroom window.

"What the fuck dude!" she yelled. With the machine making the loud noise Jesse couldn't hear his girlfriend screaming for his attention. After a repeat vocal with no response she clenched her fist, walked to her shelf and grabbed a book tossing it out the window hitting him. His hand flew to the back of his neck and Jesse turned around to see a pissed off Beca hanging out the window. He turned off the lawn mower and yelled up to her.

"Why the hell did you throw a book at me?!"

"Do you have any fucking clue what time it is Jesse? Seriously, why aren't you sleeping?" The annoyance in her voice was more than enough for Jesse to understand he was in trouble.

The thing was Jesse had quick plans on this Saturday to get the yard work done so he can put the pool up and invite the Bellas over for a BBQ/Pool party. It was the start of summer and what better way to have fun with a college party full of friends, food and booze. He wanted it to be a surprise, but at this point he needed to fill Beca in on the plans he had for today so he walked into the Trebles house and trudged upstairs until he was inside his room with a very angry brunette.

"Look Becs-" he was immediately cut off by his girlfriend.

"Fuck off Jesse!" Her spit fire words caused Jesse to cast his eyes downward. He sighed and spoke again holding his hand up to silence her before she exploded again.

"I didn't mean for you to wake this early, but I have a surprise today for some fun."

"Like what?" The brunette asked while she tapped her foot on the floor in frustration.

"It's the beginning of summer so I thought I'd put the pool up and BBQ and have the girls come over for fun in the sun day." He smiled.

"What pool nerd?"

"Oh yeah...uh...the 4 foot pool I bought at Sam's Club yesterday. It would fit nicely in the yard, along with the patio set and grill n stuff so I thought why not." Jesse inched closer to Beca and swung his arm around her shoulder. "It will be so much fun Becs. Come on downstairs and I'll whip you up the Swanson special for breakfast." He displayed his toothy grin that almost split his face in two.

"Alright weirdo, I'll be down shortly. You owe me big time nerd!" Beca gave him an earnest stare. Jesse has a bit of groveling to do at some point so he's not in the doghouse so to speak.

A/N 2: It's sad to leave it here I know...If course that calls for a continuation! Thanks for reading. Things have been crazy for me and my family preventing me from writing. Even though it's been slow going...I'LL BE BACK! Maybe I'll do some smut drabbles for ya ; )

Thanks for all your support. Stay tuned! : )


	57. Farm

A/N: Hey there. More shorts for the cute couple. A shout out to my friend KikedyLil'Monsta for her kind words. Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 57.

Jesse had told Beca once that he spent the summer holidays as a kid on his grandparent's farm in Iowa. He also said that he would take her there sometime. So Jesse decided to go there on spring break. Their last spring break actually. Beca sounded excited to go with because secretly she loves animals.

Who knew what the next year would bring them? Beca seemed to feel the same. She was thinking about different things and been absent lately. Jesse knew that she kept the internship from the other Bellas and was even fighting with Chloe, something that never happened. So he had hoped that this short trip would ease her mind a bit...and maybe show them where their relationship might lead to in the near future.

Beca gasped as she got out of the car. This land here was so beautiful. Peaceful even. It was like in an old movie. Time stood still here, she could tell...maybe that's exactly what she needed now...to stop in this time that was running so fast...Jesse took her hand and guided her to the main house.

This felt...right...somehow. Beca looked sideways at Jesse. She loved him. The thought hit her all of a sudden on this farm in the middle of nowhere. Giving her certainty that they will work things out...somehow.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading. Hope these shorts get you through until I get back on track. Stay tuned for more. I want you guys to know how much your support means to me. Much Love xx


	58. Paint

A/N: Hey there folks, more drabbles from our cute couple. Thank you to KikedyLilMonsta for the kind words. Disclaimer: I would be rich if I owned this...but I'm not.

Chapter 58.

Beca wanted to paint the living room. She was tired of the dingy faded color so she went to The Home Depot and purchased everything she needed to get started.

Jesse couldn't help but smile and laugh at the sight of his girlfriend. She refused to take his help in painting the living room, being determined to do it on her own. And now she was covered from head to toe in a light green color because she stepped into the paint can, stumbled and fell.

"You!" She huffed as she noticed him in the door frame and ran towards him.

His eyes were closed as his body shook from giggling that he hadn't seen her coming...and suddenly found himself covered with green paint as well, laying on the floor, Beca on top of him.

He took a hold of her wrists to stop her from smearing the paint all over his face and kissed her. Being covered in paint was long forgotten while getting lost in Jesse's lips.

A/N 2: As always, thank you so much for your support. More cuteness and Jeca lovin' coming….stay tuned aca nerds.


	59. Zoo

A/N: Hey there. This is short and sweet. Thanks to KikedyLilMonsta for the kind words. Disclaimer: Not the owner! Thanks for all the support.

Chapter 59.

There were not too many things that Beca enjoyed despite making music and hiding under her headphones. But going to the zoo was definitely one of these things. It was one childhood memory that was actually good for Beca.

So as a surprise on their first anniversary Jesse took her to the Sacramento Zoo. Beca was excited and joyful. He had never seen her like this outside of her rehearsals or a Bella show.

He smiled as he watched his girlfriend pressing her hand on the glass of the aquarium with the variety of colorful and odd-shaped fish.

Unnoticed he took photo after photo of Beca with every animal, no matter how big or small it was. The petting zoo was another favorite as he watched Beca feeding the goats and sheep. Because Beca was giving each and every one of them in this zoo an attention that touched him. And made him love her even more.

A/N 2: Just needed to throw this one out there. Thanks for reading :)


	60. Playfulness: It's a guy thing

A/N: Been too damn long. With any luck things will start flowing again. Another small drabble for the Jeca fans. Thanks for all my readers. I appreciate each and every one of you. Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of any of it.

Chapter 60.

It's still fairly new territory for them, however, Jesse thought he'd think differently of her once he's seen her naked. Beca, was proving to be the exception to this rule.

He thought maybe it was because Beca was laughing at him.

"What?" Jesse challenged, protruding his bottom lip out slightly. "I'm trying to put the moves on you, here."

Beca spoke between giggles. "You're such a teenage boy. You remind me of my first boyfriend, when he saw my tits for the first time. He drooled more than a dog."

Jesse huffed and felt a little deflated, but quickly responded to the beautiful topless woman lying next to him. "It's been a while, that's all. Not to mention they are huge and firm with rosy nipples."

Beca made a cooing sound as she traced her fingernails down Jesse's chest ever so lightly, enjoying the goosebumps that appeared in their wake. "You don't have to just oogle them," she smirked looking up at his chocolate eyes. "You can touch them or whatever."

"Hey, I'm the guy here ya know," Jesse opposed, quickly grasping Beca's hand before she past the end of his happy trail that clearly displayed his aroused state. She raised her eyebrow at him. "It's a guy thing."

"Oh? It's like that is it?" She inquired raking her fingers up his sides as he wiggled a bit from the chills he received. Jesse felt a tingle deep into his gut from the contact. His mind went blank thinking how quickly Beca knew the spots that sent shivers up his spine.

"No," he confessed. "I was trying to make myself feel better." Jesse admitted.

Beca smiled. Jesse poked at her now flat nipple looking at her with warm and playful eyes.

"If we continue at this rate, you'll get laid by the end of the week." She complained.

"I like to explore and investigate." Jesse protested.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you are. Like a child discovering new things." Beca seductively smiled and rolled over to climb on top of Jesse.

His eyes sparkled appreciating the new angle of the woman above him. Beca's hands poked and prodded Jesse's skin in various places. "What are you doing?"

"Being the man. It's a guy thing right?" She deadpanned.

Jesse cringed a bit, crinkling his nose and eyebrows. " No, call it something else...please." He feigned illness at the mere thought.

Beca laughed as she leaned down kissing him. Soon all the terrible thoughts running through his mind were long forgotten as much more pleasant things were popping up.

A/N 2: Thanks a bunch guys and gals. Keep looking for updates and possible new...yes new stories! Stay awesome!


End file.
